Ultrapassando Limites
by Jessy Potter 2209
Summary: HIATOS - "A guerra teve seu fim a muito tempo...Albus e Scorpius tem muito o que mostrarem e lutarem em seus anos em Hogwarts...Ultrapassar certos limites tem seu preço, mas será que só eles que irao pagar por essa regra?" / Drarry,Slash s2
1. Família Potter

**Obs:** _Como de praxe e que todo mundo já esta ciente esses personagens não me pertence, mas sim a minha querida e tão amada Joaninha. Só aqueles personagens que vocês fãs desse mundo maravilhosamente Harry Potter, irão logo ficar ciente que é de minha autoria, ai sim esses sim pertence a minha pessoinha...kkk_

_Estou com esse projetinho novo... E eu espero muito receber um bom retorno e desejo muito que gostem e apreciem..._

_**Casais:** Scorpius e Albus/ Draco e Harry. ( mas ficarei um pouco centrada nos peãozinho.)_

_Obrigada pela atenção e boa degustação... kkkk_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Ultrapassando Limites**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1- Família Potter.<strong>

Olhando a bela vista que sua janela lhe proporcionava do lago mais lindo que já vira e que por um capricho seu, com apenas quatro anos atendido por seu pai. Ali apenas admirando, pensava em tudo que sua vida iria mudar, naquela nova fase da sua existência. Não que sua vida naquela casa e na de seus avós maternos já não fosse estranho, afinal não correspondia aos pré-requisitos de ser um Potter ou um Weasley, não ele era o que seu irmão mais velho e seus primos gostavam de lhe esfregar na cara: A ovelha errante da família. Mas não ligava, pois seu pai não ligava para aquilo, pois não fora um pedido de James que seu pai acatou, não, foi o seu e ali na frente de sua janela estava o primeiro mimo que seu pai sempre iria lhe proporcionar, pelo simples fato dele ser diferente. Pelo simples fato de Harry Potter o amar.

Albus Severus Potter era o segundo filho de Harry e Gina Potter. Orgulhava-se disso, não pelo fato de seu pai ser um herói e sua mãe ter sido uma das melhores jogadoras já vista na liga feminina de Quadribol. Não, se orgulhava de ser filho deles, por eles serem nada mais que seus pais, aqueles onde em noites chuvosas e com trovoadas Albus corria para debaixo de suas cobertas e deixava ambos lhe acalmar com palavras carinhosas. Sabia que esse era um dos seus mimos dos quais já não mais possuía, afinal estava com onze anos agora. Mas mesmo assim sempre seria para os braços de seu pai que correria quando nada em sua vida desse certo, pois seu pai sempre o protegeria, seja das palavras amargar de seus primos e irmão, seja das pessoas que viria a conhecer naquela nova fase de sua vida.

Estava com medo, mas acima de tudo estava ansioso, sentia em seu peito um presságio de que com ele tudo seria diferente. Como sempre foi desde que se entende por gente. Era o segundo filho de três.

Lilian Luna Potter sua irmãzinha, era de uma delicadeza sem precedentes, de uma doçura que condizia com sua figura minúscula e de feições digna de uma princesa ruiva e olhos azuis. Mas tamanha passividade de nada deveria ser subestimada. Pois Albus já a tinha visto, apenas uma vez irritada e nunca mais a queria ver assim novamente, não com sua raiva direcionada a ele. Sorriu para o seu lago e seus pensamentos foram para seu irmão mais velho: James Sirius Potter.

Papai dizia que tal nome condizia para explicar o comportamento de seu irmão, mas Albus apenas dizia que ele só veio ao mundo para lhe encher a paciência e testar sua calma. Mas ele não odiava James, não. Isso nunca. Ele o amava como irmão e o respeitava como pessoa, afinal nenhumas de suas brincadeiras o feriam e quando alguém o fazia James rogava por ele e repreendia ou até saia na porrada com quem o fizesse, pois no final eram irmãos e era assim que tinha que ser: eles se implicavam, mas se protegiam. No final de tudo se amavam como amavam Lil e papai.

Papai...

Se ainda era possível seu sorriso se ampliou. Seu pai não era somente o Herói do mundo magico, não, seu pai era o herói daquela família tão excêntrica, como gosta de chamar. Afinal ainda ia nascer família com quatros membros tão distinta. James um brincalhão, mas eu sabia que ele se escondia debaixo de seus sorrisos e traquinagens. Lilian uma menina doce, que apesar de tudo ainda conseguia lhe olhar com uma doçura afável. Seu pai era o melhor de todos; um homem forte e serio, mas que não ligava em demonstrar carinho e preocupação com as pessoas que lhe importava, pois seu pai era assim um eterno apaixonado, por seus filhos, por seus amigos, por sua família, por seu mundo.

Harry era chefe do departamento de aurores do ministério. Mas depois da fatalidade, mal pisava no trabalho, sua vida agora era dedicada com tamanho esmero aos filhos e filha. Pois Harry sempre iria se doar sem pensar em suas próprias vontades. Tão diferente de James e Lilian, mas tão parecido de Albus. Al tinha consciência que sua comparação com seu pai ia além da física, mas ele já notara muitas coisas da personalidade de seu pai que compunha a sua própria.

Sua família era feliz apesar de tudo que passou, apesar dos outros ainda pensarem que ainda depois de sete anos aquela família ainda estava abalada pela perda tão forte que tiveram. Não, eles eram felizes.

Seus olhos e pensamentos se deixaram hipnotizar pelo belo e pequeno arco-íris, que se formou nas aguas de seu lago, adorava quando isso acontecia perante seus olhos esmeraldas. Suspirou. Mamãe... Sua mamãe adorava vê-los no rio que tinha na outra casa onde eles moravam perto da casa da vovó Molly.

Gina morreu em um trágico acidente em um dos jogos internacionais de Quadribol feminino, o ultimo da temporada. Que ocorreu em Nova York, tragicamente sua mãe se desequilibrou da vassoura depois de escapar de um balaço e caiu a mais de vinte e três metros do chão. Tentaram de tudo, mas nem ele nem seus irmãos e muito menos seu pai estava lá, para saber o que realmente aconteceu, pois naquele dia James adoecera e seu pai preferiu, assim como um conselho de sua mãe ficar em casa e cuidar do pequeno James. A notícia de sua morte chegou naquela noite. Mas o que Albus mais lembra foi da forma que os jornais massacraram sua família e a memoria de sua mãe. E seu pai lhe explicou que os jornais são assim, pois se usamos palavras para transmitir amor, eles o faziam ao contrario, pois a ganancia ali predominava e a única coisa que tínhamos a fazer era ignorar e mostrar que tudo ficaria bem.

Sete anos se passaram e assim como ficava em seus quatros anos olhando, antes um rio, agora ficava olhando seu lago. Por que fazia isso? Bem não sabia exatamente, mas sabia que era uma das poucas coisas que tinha puxado de sua mãe o fascínio pelas aguas e arco-íris que ali formavam. Dois meses depois da morte de Gina Potter, os quatros estavam ali naquela casa, que Al havia implorado para o pai a comprar por causa de seu lago.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma única batida em sua porta e só tinha uma pessoa que batia assim. Lily. Assim que a cabecinha ruiva e o rosto, que lhe lembrava às vezes o de sua mãe, passou pela pequena fresta da porta, sorriu. E um sorriso tão doce foi lhe presenteado em resposta. Adorava, simples assim, os sorrisos de sua maninha.

_ Al...

_ Entre Lil, senta aqui comigo. – seu sorriso ampliou e ficou ainda mais bonito. Lilian entrou com uma delicadeza de uma bailarina, não como se já não tivesse feito balé, já que ainda fazia. Dizendo que só pararia de fazer quando entrasse em Hogwarts. O que não demoraria muito já que era apenas um ano mais nova que Al. De todos era a que sentiria mais falta aquele ano. Lil sentou ao seu lado no parapeito da janela e deitou no meio de suas pernas com a cabeça em seu peito e como sempre minhas mãos foram de encontros aos seus cabelos de cachos enormes e sedosos.

_ Al se continuar vou acabar adormecendo. – ela reclamou manhosa. Ri.

_ Eu te coloco para dormir, como quando eu ficava ao seu lado na cama quando ainda era bem pequenina. – ela gargalhou daquela maneira meiga e tão gostosa como só Lilian e mamãe sabia gargalhar.

_ Al, eu tenho 10 anos agora. – disse ela de uma maneira a afirma um fato histórico.

_ Isso é verdade.

Suspirei ainda olhando o lago. Lilian se desencostou de seu peito e o encarou com seus olhos azuis, tão parecidos com o de mamãe. Sorriu, pois Lilian era a única que o conhecia melhor que ele mesmo. E já sabia também o que veria depois daquele olhar tão observador.

_ Vamos Al, conta aqui para sua maninha, o que está tirando sua calma tão preciosa? – perguntou ela sorrindo travessa, mas com um brilho serio em seus olhos. Não tinha mesmo como esconder nada daquela pessoinha.

_ Lilian você me odiaria se eu caísse na sonserina?

Ele sabia que se fosse James riria de seu medo e depois debocharia e só pararia quando notasse que realmente ficará magoado e o pediria desculpas, mas ali na sua frente não era os olhos castanhos esverdeados de James que olhava, não ali era sua maninha, sua Lil, em quem sempre poderia confiar e desabafar seus problemas. Sua amiga. Lilian sorriu amável e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho e preocupação.

_ Ai Al, eu jamais odiaria meu irmão predileto, por mais sonserino que ele fosse. Pois eu o conheço Al e por mais que nosso irmão fale mal daquela casa, por mais que nossos tios fale mal daquela casa, por mais que papai não fale nada sobre o assunto... Eu não ligo, pois não é com isso que me preocupo e nem você deveria, afinal as pessoas não são apenas sonserinas-maus ou grifinória-bons, não, as pessoas são o que são. E eu amo do jeito que é. – Ela riu fracamente. – Nossa ovelha errante.

Ri de seu comentário. A tomei em um abraço bem forte.

_ Já te falaram o quanto você é inteligente e especial? Rose que se cuide com você lá em Hogwarts vai ser difícil ela manter as notas sempre as melhores.

Lily gargalhou em seus braços.

_ Sentirei sua falta Al.

Apertou-a mais um pouco em seus braços e aspirou seu cheiro de lírios.

_ Não mais do que eu maninha. Hogwarts não vai ter graça sem você por lá. – ela se afastou de seu abraço e o bico que fez em seus lábios tão carmesim o fez sorriu.

_ Aposto que vai me esquecer, assim que fizer amigos. Até vai esquecer-se de me escrever.

Tomou seu rosto nas mãos e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

_ Jamais, sabe que prometi lhe escrever toda semana e assim que souber minha casa, pode falar sempre que quiser via flu, além é claro que você sempre pode persuadir papai a te levar para tomar chá com tio Hagrid.

Ela fez uma careta.

_ Sabe que o farei, mas depois vai ter que me recompensar com belos chocolates da Dedos de Mel. Afinal meu sacrifício bebendo aquele chá já será uma prova mais do que suficiente do meu amor por você maninho. – Ela se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão que não demorou em tomar na sua se pondo de pé também. – Vamos o jantar já deve estar sendo servido, papai não vai gostar de nossa demora.

_ Lil, ele nunca brigou conosco por isso.

_ Mas ele vai nos agradecer, por tira-lo da única companhia que ele tem nesse momento, nossa amado e fora de juízo James Sirius Potter. – ri de seu comentário, pois sabia que Lilian estava exagerando, papai jamais faria distinção em seus três filhos. Balançou a cabeça sorrindo e seguiu sua irmã pelo longo corredor da mansão Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&S2&&&&&&&&&&

Assim que entramos na sala, ainda de mãos dada. Papai que estava no piano, parou a musica e veio até nós nos abraçando. Primeiro a Lilian, que assim que foi liberta correu para se jogar ao lado de James no sofá, onde se encontrava esparramado já de pijamas e pantufas pretas.

Ainda nos braços de seu pai, ouviu sua voz vindo até em seu ouvido como um sussurro.

_ Como sabia que ia querer ficar essa noite aqui em casa, sem todos os seus primos e tios, tive a ousadia somente de chamar seu tio Rony e sua tia Hermione e seus primos para nos fazer companhia e amanha irem conosco para estação... – ele se afastou sorrindo. Jamais negaria uma vontade de seu pai e sabia como aquelas duas pessoas eram importantes para ele. – Tudo bem?

_ Claro afinal Lil vai amar ter Hugo para conversarem. – Harry bagunçou seus cabelos em um afago, fazendo Al ri.

_ James querido, por que não leva Lil com você para arrumar a mesa com minha varinha. – o sorriso de James se alargou para o pai. Como disse seu pai era único, o herói daquela família. – Mas sem traquinagens James, ou eu saberei, é para somente ensinar a Lily alguns truques. – Ele piscou travesso para James que sorriu ainda mais. Pois todos sabiam ali, que só havia uma pessoa no mundo que tinha controle em James e esse alguém era Harry Potter.

_ Claro papai, vem Lil vou te mostrar o lado mais divertido da vida. – Lil revirou os olhos e eu ri. Conhecendo minha irmãzinha como conhecia James e seus truques jamais seria algo que Lil chamaria de diversão. E sabia disso, pois quando Lilian tivesse uma varinha em mãos, não haveria um feitiço nesse mundo que não soubesse conjura-lo, pois se tinha algo que ela amava era ler tudo que podia sobre feitiços e suas fusões.

_ Ainda vou ver James demolir essa casa. – Disse seu pai colocando a mão em seu ombro direito e o conduzindo até o piano. Mas não se importaram em tocar, não, apenas ficaram ali se olhando. – Ansioso Al?

_ Um pouco, James não ajuda com suas brincadeiras de casas. – Harry riu de seu comentário carregado de sacarmos.

_ Não ligue para seu irmão e não deixe que ele interfira em sua vida em Hogwarts, pois nós dois sabemos como James se comporta quando é ameaçado. E ameaçado digo, se você cair em uma casa diferente da dele. – Harry se aproximou e com um sorriso travesso continuou dessa vez com a voz mais baixa. – Vou te contar um segredo Al, James sempre esperou o dia que te teria em Hogwarts com ele.

_ Duvido. – disse descrente. Seu pai gargalhou.

_ Até parece, ainda lembro-me de como vocês dois me deixavam louco, pela confusão que causavam por toda essa casa. Tinha dó até de Lolys nossa doce elfo domestica. – AL riu se lembrando das travessuras que vazia com James, antes dele se tornar 80% irritante.

_ Pai... – Mas suas palavras foram interrompidas por um prato tendo seu doce fim no assoalho da sala de jantar e pelos gritos de Lil com James. Coitado do castanho, ter Lilian nervosa não era uma coisa saudável. Ambos os morenos da casa fechou os olhos, mas não se moveram do lugar, pois se o fizesse a fúria da ruiva sobraria para ambos.

_ Acho que devo ir lá, antes que algo aconteça ao seu irmão. – Al riu.

_ Não que ele não merecesse não é papai.

Harry riu. Afinal amava seus filhos do jeitinho que cada um era. E pesarosamente foi em direção ao cômodo ao lado. Tinha medo pelo bem estar de seu filho mais velho.

Depois de Harry apagar o fogo da cabeça de James e de depois fazer crescer cabelos novamente nossos queridos tio e tia chegaram, com Hugo e Rose com seu malao e coruja, já que essa entraria com Al para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts e Hugo com Lil no ano seguinte.

_ Oi Al. – cumprimentou Rose dando-lhe um abraço.

_ Oi Rose.

_ E ai companheiros como estão todos? – perguntou tio Rony se jogando no sofá, fazendo Rose e tia Mione revirarem os olhos.

_ Estamos todos bem. – disse seu pai sorrindo para o amigo.

_ E o meu afilhado predileto pronto para voltar a Hogwarts, não que lá esteja tendo muitas aventuras já que me formei há muito tempo... – James gargalhou e pulou em cima de seu padrinho, para Al ambos se mereciam. Sorriu e se afastou com Rose a ajudando levar o malao para o quarto que normalmente ela dividia com Hugo.

_ E então Al, nervoso?

_ Acho que essa deve ser a milionésima vez que me pergunta isso só essa semana Roh e olha que só nos vimos com essa, três vezes. – Ela bateu em seu ombro fazendo de ofendida e Al gargalhou. Rose assim como Lil era uma das poucas pessoas que confiava e se confidenciava.

_ Como você é exagerado. – ela revirou os olhos em um tique que somente ela possuía e usava com tanta frequência. Rose era bem mais baixa do que ele sempre foi, seus cabelos castanhos acobreados desciam até o meio das costas em belos cachos, diferente dos da mãe, incrivelmente domados e macios. Seus olhos azuis como o de Lil o encarou e seus lábios rosa sorriram. – Papai disse que se entrasse na sonserina me deserdava e me lançava em uma escola trouxa.

Al sorriu e segurou suas mãos assim que deixou o malao em um canto no quarto dela que era ao lado do de Lil.

_ Rose, eu também estou nervoso, mas não devemos ligar para o que eles falam. James só quer nos irritar, seu pai só está brincando. Não tem uma coisa em você que não grite grifinoria ou Corvinal, não tem por que temer.

Ela lhe abraçou com carinho.

_ E você Al?

Al gargalhou.

_ Eu sempre fui o mistério da família, por que agora seria diferente. A única coisa que quero é que você sorria para mim independente que casa eu caia.

Ela riu.

_ Sempre Al. Eu acredito que não exista uma casa em Hogwarts que te defina, meu amigo.

_ Claro que não tem mesmo, afinal sou incrivelmente único priminha.

Ela balançou a cabeça descrente.

_ Às vezes em egocentrismo você supera o James sabia?

_ Admita vocês me amam. – ela o empurrou para fora do quarto e ambos acabaram correndo escada abaixo. Só pararam de frente aos seus lugares na mesa do jantar.

_ Olha os pombinhos voltaram. – caçoou James travesso.

Lil revirou os olhos e os adultos da mesa apenas entreolharam entre si sorrindo, pois no final aquilo já virara rotina.

Al semicerrou os olhos para o irmão que estufou o peito de uma maneira esnobe.

_ Voltamos sim James, afinal diferente de você em sua própria cabeça eu tenho uma namorada. – Lil, Hugo e Rose gargalharam e James apenas pensou em retrucar, mas papai levantou a voz.

_ Bom com todos os presentes jantemos em paz.

Depois disso o jantar foi bem tranquilo, James com suas piadas e tio Rony com suas historias de aventura. O mesmo de sempre. Mas em meu coração sentia o mesmo gelo e ansiosidade que senti aquela tarde na janela olhando o lago e sabia que aquela sensação não passaria enquanto não fosse selecionado, pois no fundo nada passava de um medo, de meu pai me olhar e nunca mais disser: Você parece tanto com seu pai. Pois aquelas palavras vindas de seu pai, não a fazia ficar irritado, de forma alguma, o fazia sentir que o orgulho de seu pai lhe pertencia. Pois essa era a maneira de Harry Potter dizer para Al: Tenho tanto orgulho de você.

Naquela noite resolveu se recolher cedo e assim que terminou sua higiene pessoal, não demorou a cair nos braços de Morfeu.

******************************Hp***************************************

Harry, Rony e Hermione já tinham colocado todos os seus filhos para dormir. Agora o Trio de Ouro se encontrava sentados no sofá, dois deles bebendo firewhisky. Hermione levantou e pegou um dos livros da estante de Harry e se jogou em uma poltrona já vestida com sua roupa de dormi.

_ Vocês perceberam como Al anda meio calado? – perguntou um Harry meio inseguro, pois se tinha alguns dos seus filhos que não sabia lidar muito bem era Albus. Hermione respirou fundo e fechou o livro, Rony continuou bebendo e navegando nos canais da tevê a cabo e parou em um canal que passava ironicamente um seriado sobre adolescentes feiticeiros que Lil amava assistir antes de ir para o balé.

_ Eu o achei bastante tagarela Harry. – disse Hermione sorrindo.

_ Por que era Rose ou Lil que sempre perguntava algo e ele somente respondia. Al é o único que ainda me pede conselho para algo Mione, tenho medo que ele se feche, as vezes tenho medo dessa semelhança absurda comigo.

Hermione riu fracamente.

_ Realmente Al é uma copia fiel sua. Mas Harry nossas crianças vão crescer e vai chegar o momento que vão ter que enfrentar a vida por elas mesmas e teremos que deixar, pois se interferimos só as afastara de nós, pois você se esqueceu de quando ainda tinha a idade dele? James também quando era da idade do Al lhe contava tudo, mas agora assim como você ele quer viver as próprias aventuras, pois isso é importante para ele como foi para você.

_ Antes eu não tinha opção Hermione. – Harry se levantou e caminhou até a janela. – Eu não quero ser um pai distante.

Harry ouviu o som da teve diminuir sabia que agora também tinha atenção de Rony também.

_ Você é o melhor pai que já vi Harry. – disse uma Hermione amável.

_ É cara, não tem um momento que James não fale de você. – disse Rony sorrindo.

_ Com Al é diferente, se eu não o procuro às vezes eu penso que ele ficaria dias, somente calado olhando aquele lago.

_ Eu sei seu receio Harry, pois você também era assim, não se preocupe Al vai fazer grandes amigos em Hogwarts assim como você também fez. – conclui Rony.

_ Está vendo Harry se até Rony percebeu isso, quem somos nós para discutir a primeira vez que sua cabeça pensa sozinha. – Harry e Hermione gargalharam.

_ Hei! Mais respeito com o inominável aqui e futuro chefe do setor. – disse o ruivo pomposo, fazendo os outros dois na sala revirar os olhos.

_ Por que eu nunca ouso você reclamando do comportamento da Lil? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

_ Hermione, você já ouviu alguém reclamando do comportamento da Gina?

Rony gargalhou.

_ Realmente minha maninha era osso duro de roer.

_ Lil, é mais ajuizada que James e Al juntos, eu acredito... Não, tenho certeza que todos nessa casa e digo por mim também que a tememos e a respeitamos. – seus dois amigos riram.

_ Isso é verdade. – disse Hermione voltando a se sentar com seu livro e Rony voltou a aumentar o som da TV.

Harry ainda com seu firewhisky intocado nas mãos sentou no parapeito da janela e olhou o céu estrelado do verão com a lua cheia iluminando o céu. Seus pensamentos voaram longe.

Harry tinha fortes segredos em sua vida, sabia disso, mas tinha consciência que jamais os revelaria para ninguém. Com seus 32 anos o moreno levava uma vida tranquila. James sempre desde muito novo, aparentou ser forte e decidido. Quando a mãe morreu James não passava dos seis anos e enfrentou tudo de cabeça mais erguida que a sua própria, jamais verá o filho mais velho chorando pelos cantos e nunca o pegara com os olhos vermelhos. Não, ele era forte demais, vivo demais para se deixar abalar. Albus, sempre fora o oposto de James, mais quieto, menos brincalhão, mais estudioso, menos corajoso. Al sempre fora um vulcão em erupção, suas emoções sempre seria uma surpresa. Quando Gina morreu, Al com apenas quatro anos se fechara de tal maneira, que Harry ficara abalado e mal sabia lidar com o filho. Gina sempre foi a que melhor o compreendeu e fora duro para Harry aprender a lidar com o filho do meio.

Agora de Lil o moreno não tinha do que reclamar ou falar uma palavra sequer, pois Lilian mal chegou ter contato com a mãe, duvidava até se ela tinha alguma recordação daquela época. Lil era a mais forte dos três, a mais meiga, a mais princesa e a mais mimada, principalmente por Al. Harry já havia percebido a ligação forte entre os dois, a opinião do irmão do meio era a única que a pequena levava em consideração, igualmente Al. Se Lil dissesse que não ligava para algo, para Albus a partir daquele momento também não ligaria.

Mas os três com suas personalidades distintas se amavam e se apoiavam, no fundo sabia que estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Mas como tinha medo de um dia perder todo aquele brilho e admiração que via nos olhos de suas crianças. Morreria se viesse a acontecer. Sua intuição dizia que era com seu menino mais novo que deveria tomar mais cuidado. Harry já havia notado que entre todos da família e digo da família Weasley, Al era o que mais não se encaixava, como ele quando chegara ali, pequeno, quieto e com aquele brilho de querer provar o quão forte podia ser.

Levou o copo a boca e suspirou, só pedia a Merlim para lhe dar forças e sabedoria quando a aprovação viesse. Pois assim como ele, seu pequeno era bastante curioso.

E Harry tinha um segredo a manter, uma paixão perdida para manter no passado e amanha seria um longo dia.

Levantou-se e se espreguiçando deu boa noite aos amigos, que disseram que ficariam por ali mais um pouco. Subiu as escadas e antes de ir para seu quarto passou no quarto de cada um de seus filhos, cobriu James com um lençol, já que se manteve descoberto. Em Lil deu um beijo na testa. Abriu a porta de Al e o encontrou dormindo sereno e assim como James completamente descoberto, o cobriu e com um ultimo olhar se retirou para seu próprio quarto, onde se banhou e se vestiu para dormir e somente adormeceu quando um par de olhos cinza preencheu sua mente e seus sonhos.

Amanhã seria um longo dia...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Arrisquei-me nessa doce aventura de escrever uma fic com o casalzinho e peãozinho... Albus e Scorpius, mas aqui vocês também encontraram um pouco de Drarry, pode demorar um pouco, mas já desse comecinho podemos ver uma certa insinuação desse nosso peão. Para não me demorar tenho mais uma coisa a dizer gostaria muito de ver se aprovam essa minha nova empreitada... por isso reviews...

No próximo capitulo teremos uma visão da família Malfoy... Estou adorando escrever...

É uma experiência e tanto, mas vou continuar até o fim e adoraria receber o apoio dos que passarem por aqui e ler seja para elogiar ou para criticar, sei que só darão criticas construtivas e por isso não me importo de recebê-las, pois até me ajudam muitas das vezes a melhorar minhas ideias...

REVIEWS!

Bjos e aquele abraço de urso da Jessy... ;D

E ate o próximo capitulo...

_Capitulo 2- Família Malfoy._

_''... Draco vez menção de toca-lo, mas Scorpius se afastou ainda com o mesmo sorriso sofrido nos lábios._

__ Scorp... – O loiro menor apenas se limitou a morder os lábios e balançar a cabeça negando algo, ou apenas seus pensamentos tortuosos._

__ Só me responda uma coisa?_

__ Tudo que você quiser._

__ Ela já foi?_

__ Já._

__ Perguntou por mim? – Viu seu pai desviar os olhos um segundo e logo acrescentou: - Não minta, por favor..._

__ Não._

_Fechou os olhos e um rastro de lagrimas, que estava começando a duvidar ser larva pela dor que lhe causava ao tocar sua pele. Deixou-se cair no chão, pela primeira vez na sua vida, e se deixou mostrar-se arrasado na frente do seu pai. Chorou, chorou como a criança que era. A criança que aquela família não o permitia ser. A criança que tinha um desejo de ser amado, mas duvidava o ser. Sentiu uma mão tocar em seus ombros e pareceu queimar lhe a pele em carne viva. Abriu os olhos e viu seu pai ao seu lado com as feições sofridas lhe convidando para um abraço, que não se permitiu recusar... ''_

Bom ai esta uma palinha do próximo capitulo espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capitulo e dessa palinha tentarei atualizar em quinzena. Pois aí consigo manter tudo equilibrado e não falho tanto nas atualizações tenho pelo menos uns quatros capítulos adiantado de Ultrapassando limites, afinal esse é mais um projeto de minha autoria...

Bjos e novamente mais um abraço de urso...

Comentem, pois eu adoro ler cada um deles, além de me deixar um pouco mais confiante em escrever e continuar atualizando...

REVIEWS!

Jessy

S2


	2. Familia Malfoy

** Capitulo 2- Família Malfoy.**

* * *

><p>Dali da sacada do meu quarto olhando os jardins majestosos da Mansão eu conseguia fugir da discursão séria que acontecia na sala de musica. Em meu peito meu coração estava apertado, de meus olhos caiam essas benditas lágrimas teimosas, não adiantava eu dizer para mim mesmo que Malfoys não chorava ou não demonstrava seus sentimentos, que para mim de nada aquilo adiantava.<p>

Vi um vulto negro cruzar os céus, sorri. Minha amiga fiel veio me fazer uma visita. Minha bela coruja pousou com graça em minha sacada e bicou carinhosamente minha orelha.

_ Ai Hera eles estão brigando de novo. – ela piou e eu engoli meu choro, pois não era mais um garotinho de sete anos de idade, não, eu agora como Lucius gosta de me lembrar: sou um rapazinho e como tal tinha que me comporta e aprender a agir como um Malfoy.

Respirei fundo e me lancei ao chão. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ignorar a dor e o desapontamento em meu peito, pois chorar era bem mais fácil que colocar uma maldita mascara... Afinal estava em meu quarto com minha coruja que ironicamente era minha única amiga. Odiava minha vida, odiava ser um Malfoy, mas eu amava meu pai e gostava da minha mãe mesmo ela dando mais importância a ultima bolsa de Paris do que para o próprio filho. Mas eu gostava da ideia de poder dizer que eu tenho uma família, por mais distorcida que ela seja, mas isso ninguém precisava saber, não, pois quando eu queria realmente conseguia ser um bendito Malfoy.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma nova bicada, só que dessa vez em minha mão. Percebi que chorava descontroladamente. Levei minha mão para as costas de Hera e ali comecei a afaga-la e tentar me acalmar, enquanto seus olhos tão cinza quanto os meus me encarava com carinho.

_ Amanhã vamos para Hogwarts Hera e lá não vamos ouvir mais nenhum grito. Tudo vai ficar bem. – ela piou baixinha e eu solucei. – Eu queria sumir Hera, viajar para bem longe...

Dois toques em minha porta interromperam minhas palavras e Hera, assim como eu, já sabendo quem estava do outro lado levantou voo para o corujal. Levantei do chão bem devagar e sequei minhas lagrimas, mesmo sabendo que meus olhos estão mais vermelhos que pimenta malagueta. Abri a porta e dois pares de olhos da mesma cor que os meus me encararam e um sorriso mínimo se formou nos lábios de meu pai.

Sem poder controlar minha voz e não confiando muito nela, só me permitir da um passo para o lado e permitir a entrada de Draco Malfoy em meu quarto. Meu pai entrou e parou no meio do aposento ainda com os olhos pregados em mim, fechei a porta e em silencio caminhei de volta para a minha sacada, ouvindo seus passos atrás de mim, sabia que ele me seguia. Debrucei sobre a sacada e fiquei olhando a bela imagem do sol se escondendo atrás das aguas do rio que tinha na divisa da propriedade Malfoy, meu lugar favorito em tardes quentes.

_ Scorpius, eu... – Uma lagrima rolou por meu rosto, mas não me importei de limpar, levantei minhas vistas para olha-lo e sorri.

_ Ela já não gostava da gente... – o nó em minha garganta se apertou.

_ Filho...

Draco vez menção de toca-lo, mas Scorpius se afastou ainda com o mesmo sorriso sofrido nos lábios.

_ Scorp... – O loiro menor apenas se limitou a morder os lábios e balançar a cabeça negando algo, ou apenas seus pensamentos tortuosos.

_ Só me responda uma coisa?

_ Tudo que você quiser.

_ Ela já foi?

_ Já.

_ Perguntou por mim? – Viu seu pai desviar os olhos um segundo e logo acrescentou: - Não minta, por favor...

_ Não.

Fechou os olhos e um rastro de lagrimas, que estava começando a duvidar ser larva pela dor que lhe causava ao tocar sua pele. Deixou-se cair no chão, pela primeira vez na sua vida, e se deixou mostrar-se arrasado na frente do seu pai. Chorou, chorou como a criança que era. A criança que aquela família não o permitia ser. A criança que tinha um desejo de ser amado, mas duvidava o ser. Sentiu uma mão tocar em seus ombros e pareceu queimar lhe a pele em carne viva. Abriu os olhos e viu seu pai ao seu lado com as feições sofridas lhe convidando para um abraço, que não se permitiu recusar.

Deixou seu pai lhe abraçar e lhe acalentar naquele momento ali no chão de sua sacada. Sentiu os dedos de seu pai embrenhando em seus cabelos, acomodou melhor a cabeça em seu peito e aspirou seu perfume, como todas às vezes que fazia, quando aquele Homem vinha ao seu quarto nas noites que adoecia.

_ Eu vou ter que ir alguma vez ir vê-la? – perguntou com meu choro já controlado.

_ Não se você não quiser.

_ Eu acho que ela é que nunca vai me querer, mas eu não me importo, afinal eu nunca a tive mesmo. – disse de forma fria e altamente Malfoy.

_ Scorp...

_ Não pai, eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre ela, não quero ouvir seu nome e nem falar dela.

_ Vou fazer com que todos respeitem sua vontade. – os braços de seu pai o apertaram mais um pouco de encontro ao próprio corpo e o loirinho se permitiu fechar os olhos e chorar mais aquela noite.

_ Eu te amo pai. – disse depois de um bom tempo. Sentiu ser afastado dos braços do pai e Draco o encarou com carinho.

_ Eu também te amo Scorpius, quer mesmo embarcar amanhã?

_ Acho que sim.

_ Se quiser ir depois eu mando uma coruja para a diretora explicando sua ausência.

Balancei a cabeça negando.

_ Não, ficar aqui e ouvir a vovó e o vovô, vai ser bem pior. – Draco assentiu.

_ Tem razão. Sabe de uma coisa?

_ Não.

_ Já está na hora de termos nossa própria casa.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos descrentes para o auror a sua frente.

_ Serio?

_ Nunca falei mais serio. Quando vier para casa no natal estaremos em nossa própria casa.

_ Faria isso por mim? – perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

_ Jamais faria isso por outra pessoa além de você, Corp.

_ Mas e o vovô?

Draco piscou travesso e Scorp sorriu.

_ Deixa seu avô comigo. – Draco se pôs de pé e lhe estendeu a mão o levantando e o abraçando em seguida. – Sei que não gosta dessa vida que leva aqui meu filho, não é verdade?

Assentiu cabisbaixo.

_ Por isso construiremos uma vida nova esse ano, será um pouco difícil longe de você a maior parte do tempo... – Scorpius sorriu.

_ Promete tirar uma foto da casa nova e me mandar para Hogwarts?

_ Claro que sim. Tirarei de cada casa que eu visitar e a que você escolher é a que vou comprar.

_ Você é o melhor papai.

Seu pai sorriu e a abraçou.

_ Vem se sentar aqui comigo Scorpius. – assentiu o seguindo para a pequena sala perto da sua lareira. Seu pai se sentou no sofá o convidando para sentar ao seu lado. – Tem algumas coisas que vai ter que saber ao meu respeito antes de ir para Hogwarts.

_ Pai se for sobre a guerra...

_ Não Scorpius é sobre Harry Potter. – seus olhos abriram mais que o normal e seu pai riu.

_ O que tem ele?

_ Vai ter um filho dele que vai entrar junto com você, mas já tem um no terceiro ano se não me engano. O que você tem que entender é que eles podem implicar com você pelo simples fato de ser quem é: um Malfoy.

_ Por que eles fariam isso, não me conhecem... – Draco sorriu da inocência de seu filho tão diferente de si mesmo quando tinha aquela idade.

_ Por isso mesmo, eles não te conhecem e vão pensar que você é como seu avô e como eu.

_ E como ser como você pode ser algo ruim?

_ Por que eu e o Potter éramos rivais em Hogwarts, brigávamos muito, por tudo, eu não era assim tão bom quanto você é. Era egocêntrico, narcisista, briguento, racista e mais um pouco. – Draco riu da cara de descrente do filho.

_ Não consigo acreditar.

_ Mas você tem que acreditar, eu não quero que brigue me defendo por algo que fui um dia Scorpius e que até antes de ter você não me arrependia. Quero que faça amizades e que se alguém te ofender por ser um Malfoy você já sabe por que ele o está fazendo. Quero que ignore e siga seu caminho e que seja você mesmo.

_ Mas eu não vou deixar ninguém te insultar na minha presença, o senhor é meu pai. – indignou-se Scorpius.

Draco sorriu pela força do filho.

_ Faça aquilo que somente você achar certo.

_ Então esses Potters podem querer uma briguinha é isso? – perguntou ele travesso. Draco riu.

_ Não quero que você os julgue por minhas palavras, afinal eu tinha um desentendimentozinho com o pai deles, não com os filhos e você também não tem por que o ter. Afinal você não os conhece. – Scorpius assentiu.

_ Talvez esse menino que vai entrar comigo seja até legal não é?

_ É, talvez seja mesmo.

_ Papai, você acha que eu vou fazer amigos na sonserina?

Draco riu.

_ Como pode ter tanta certeza que vai cair em sonserina Scorp?

_ Ora eu sou um Malfoy no final das contas. – Draco riu bagunçando os cabelos do filho e se levantado.

_ Vai descer para o jantar?

_ Vou sim.

_ Então te espero lá.

_ Pai. – Scorpius o chamou assim que abriu a porta para sair se virou para o pequeno sorrindo.

_ Sim Cop. – ele fez cara feia para o apelido.

_ Você mesmo não sendo criativo para apelidos é o melhor pai do mundo. – Draco riu.

_ Claro que sou, afinal tenho o melhor filho do mundo.

_ Te amo.

_ Eu também Scorp.

O loirinho viu a porta se fechar e se deitou no sofá. Não conseguia ver seu pai além daquele que lhe pegava no colo quando chorava, que curava seus machucados quando caia, que bagunçava seus cabelos a cada minuto que podia sorrindo. Não seu pai definitivamente não era mais aquele homem, um dia poderia até ter sido, mas hoje ou desde que se entende por gente, não, definitivamente não o era mais.

Sorriu para o teto branco de seu quarto.

Sua mãe poderia o desprezar, mas seu pai o amava mais do qualquer pessoa poderia fazê-lo poderiam vir quantos quisessem falar mal dele, mas Scorpius não deixaria ninguém ultrapassar os limites. Afinal era uma guerra que acontecia naqueles tempos, não culpava seu pai pelos caminhos que ele seguiu, mas sim seus avós. Eles sim eram narcisistas, egocêntricos e racistas e sempre seriam assim, mas seu pai não o era mais.

Scorpius não tinha irmãos e muito menos amigos, não por que seu pai não permitia, mas todas as crianças que pisava os pés ali naquela casa eram todas tão narcisistas quantos seus avós e os pais delas o eram e Scorpius não gostava de pessoas assim. Não pessoas que só ligavam e vivam para seu próprio umbigo como sua querida mãezinha. Odiava pessoas assim. Desprezava.

Levantou e foi tomar seu banho. Saiu do quarto apenas de pijamas e pantufas pronto para dormir e desejava que seu avô sofresse um infarto quando visse seus trajes para o jantar.

Desceu as enormes escadas de mármores e abriu as portas duplas da sala de jantar e as reações dos três da mesa foi como imaginou ou até melhor, sua avó levou as mãos a boca e o recriminou com os olhos, seu pai lhe sorriu travesso e seu avô... Bom esse lia o jornal e ainda não tinha percebido sua presença ou fingia não vê-lo. Nada que o loirinho não pudesse mudar.

Como todo bom Malfoy estufou o peito e começou a cumprimentar a todos.

_ Pai.

_ Scorp. – saudou carinhoso.

_ Vovó.

_ Scorpius eu...

_ Vovô como o senhor está? – interrompeu sua avó e se deliciou quando os olhos de seu avô se pregaram nos seus, ele percorreu suas vestes com a íris cinza e com a voz mais fria falou.

_ Está tentando fazer o que Scorpius? – Sorrindo Scorpius se sentou em seu lugar ao lado do pai e calmamente, depois de colocar o guardanapo nas coxas, o encarou.

_ Jantando? – perguntou inocentemente sínico. Seu avô bufou.

_ Que trajes são esses Scorpius?

_ Os que o senhor esta vendo vovô.

_ Scorpius olha como você fala com o seu avô. – recriminou Narcisa. Draco escondeu o riso com o guardanapo, mas Scorpius continuou encarando o avô, pois diferente de seu pai na sua idade, aquele homem não lhe dava medo, lhe dava asco, pois no final foi seu pai que erguera essa família, mas aquele homem não reconhecia e por isso Scorpius não o respeitava e jamais se permitiria ser comparado com ele.

_ Suba já para seu quarto e só desça quando encontrar algo apropriado para comparecer ao jantar em família.

_ Claro que sim vovô, mas só depois que eu jantar, talvez amanhã quem saiba. – Lucius se pôs de pé com a varinha em punho, mas Scorpius não se abalou, pois seu pai já estava mais do que pronto para defendê-lo.

_ É assim que vai educa-lo Draco desrespeitando a própria família? – perguntou um Lucius furioso e desdenhoso.

_ Família? Família Lucius? – Draco riu. – Acho que não vi Scorp me desrespeitando.

_ Draco querido ele merece ser punido. – disse Narcisa.

Draco gargalhou, Scorpius já sabia o que vinha a seguir e se pôs de pé.

_ Puni-lo pelo que exatamente, por causa dos trajes dele, ora, por favor, Narcisa me poupe. – Os olhos cinza cintilantes de raiva encarou cada um dos adultos presentes. – Como eu o educo ou o deixo de educar o problema é meu Lucius e Narcisa.

_ Astoria daria um jeito nisso, afinal você sempre foi uma negação para tudo não é Draco? – Draco riu das palavras do pai.

_ Às vezes você esquece não é Lucius dos seus próprios defeitos, ou você se esqueceu quem levantou o status dessa Família na comunidade bruxa? – Draco levantou a sobrancelha em sua pose de autossuficiência e estufou o peito e sorriu quando ouviu Lucius ranger os dentes.

_ Vai jogar na cara de seu pai, Draco?

Narcisa enterrou o rosto nas mãos fazendo seu habitual melodrama. Revirou os olhos e voltou a encarar o pai.

_ Não. Por que eu não sou você e dou graças a Merlim por meu filho também não o ser nem parecido com você e nem comigo. Hoje mesmo estamos deixando essa casa, mas não se preocupe eu vou continuar mantendo a pensão, gordas de vocês, mas com uma condição muito simples esquecem que eu e meu filho existimos.

Scorpius segurou a mão do pai como para reforçar suas palavras e sorriu para Draco quando esse o olhou.

_ Acho que amanha você vai perder o trem Corp, mas prometo que estará lá para a seleção. – Scorpius assentiu. Pai e filho de mãos dadas saíram da sala de jantar. Lucius e Narcisa como se nada tivesse acontecido voltaram a jantar.

Draco foi com o filho para seu quarto e o ajudou com suas malas, Scorpius depois de uns minutos já não mais se aguentando perguntou:

_ Para onde vamos pai, para um hotel?

Scorp riu da careta do pai.

_ Não, claro que não. Que tal vermos umas casas essa noite hem?

_ Assim? Agora?

_ É, ou está arrependido?

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

_ Nunca, mas o senhor... qual?

_ Fiz uma lista, com quatro casas, podemos ver essas hoje e se não gostarmos de nenhuma, ai sim dormimos em um hotel. – Scorpius riu assentindo e agilizando a arrumação das malas. Draco o deixou sozinho para arrumar as próprias coisas. Uma hora depois, por volta dás setes eles aparataram no caldeirão furado onde seu pai falou com um imobiliário e fomos ver as casas.

A primeira era muito fechada, sem muitas janelas e Scorpius odiava casa sem janelas grandes.

A segunda o jardim era muito feio e sem nenhum lago ou rio por perto.

A terceira era a pior de todas era no auto de um morro longe de tudo e de todos. Além da casa não agradar muito ao seu pai. Mas tinha um rio.

_ Bom Corp, esta vai ser a ultima por hoje.

_ Essa vai ser perfeita papai.

_ Tenho certeza que essa tem pelo menos um belo riacho menino Malfoy. – disse o imobiliário sorrindo, ele era simpático mesmo com sua careca sinistra. – Além é claro que alguns dos quartos dão uma vista privilegiada do riacho e da pequena queda d'água.

_ Acho que algo me diz que essa é a que procurávamos Scorpius. – disse seu pai sorrindo. Aparataram.

A casa era enorme, não tão grande quanto a Mansão, mas bem grande. O jardim era enorme também, o barulho das aguas do riacho era ouvido mesmo dali dos portões da casa. Scorpius não conteve o sorriso que formava em seus lábios, adorava agua. Levantou as vistas para o sobrado a sua frente todo branco, com algumas colunas decorativas de mármores, era estonteante.

O imobiliário Richard abriu a porta que dava entrada para um hall magnifico, as cores era puxadas do branco ao salmão. Tudo tão claro, os móveis escolhidos para decorar a primeira vista eram aconchegantes, não frios como os da mansão, não, te convidavam para se jogar nele com uma manta bem quentinha. Tinha três salas uma de visitas e outra pessoal e por ultima uma de musica, um escritório e uma biblioteca, isso no primeiro andar. Além do jardim de inverno atrás da sala de musica. Scorpius se deixou levar para o segundo andar, as escadas davam para dois lados da casa, segundo Richard, para cada lado quatro cômodos. Fomos para o da direita, pois o imobiliário disse que agradaria Scorpius. Os quartos eram grandes e todos com lareiras próprias, as janelas eram enormes e com sacadas. O loirinho olhava cada canto e já se via morando ali. Mas quando chegou ao terceiro quarto se apaixonou. Diferente do restante da casa era pintado e decorado de verde sua cor favorita, assim como a de seu pai. A decoração era o mais simples possível e não menos sofisticada.

_ Dizem que essa casa está sem ser comprada desde o fim da guerra, os moradores a deixaram exatamente como vocês a veem, esse quarto pelo que sei era hospedado pelo filho mais novo da Família Hust. Eram bruxos Espanhóis. O menino, alguns que os conheceram falam que ele mesmo pediu para o pai construir a casa o mais perto possível do riacho. – Ao ouvir isso Scorpius foi em direção à sacada com o pai e quase perdeu o folego com a imagem perfeita do riacho que se desmancha em sua frente em farias quedas d'águas.

_ É ela papai, essa é nossa casa. – disse Scorp sorrindo e andando pelo quarto, olhando cada canto.

_ Tem certeza? Não a acha muito grande?

_ Não ela é perfeita.

_ Ok. Sr. Toledo essa casa agora é propriedade da família Malfoy.

_ Bela escolha Sr. Malfoy. Aqui estão os papeis da casa, assim que os assinarem e você também Scorpius a magia que foi posta nela vai se fundir com as dos senhores o novo proprietário da casa. – Draco pegou a pena dourada e assinou e em seguida Scorpius.

Com tudo resolvido ou primeiramente dito, já que tinha mais burocracia, mas o suficiente para poderem já ficar por ali. Draco assinou tudo que tinha que assinar por aquela noite. Tinha deixado Scorpius no quarto e ficara com Toledo no escritório a mais de uma hora, já passava das 23h00min quando bateu no novo quarto do filho.

_ Entra. – ouviu a voz de seu menino e entrou o encontrando com as malas abertas.

_ Deixa isso por ai, eu arrumo para você, já que no natal terá bastante trabalho para colocar tudo do seu jeito, afinal ainda tenho que pegar o resto de nossas coisas na Mansão.

_ O senhor gostou dela? – perguntou seu filho se sentando na poltrona perto da janela e com seus olhos vidrados no riacho, sabia do fascínio que Scorpius tinha por agua. Não entendia, mas respeitava.

_ Amei. Meu quarto é o do lado do seu. Já viu o restante da casa?

_ Quando eu voltar e ela estiver redecorada com as nossas coisas eu vejo. – Draco assentiu.

_ Está com fome?

_ Não, o que comemos no caldeirão foi o suficiente, obrigado.

_ Ansioso?

Os olhos de Scorpius se voltaram para ele e Draco viu que sim ele estava mais que ansioso.

_ Se eu cair na grifinória... – Draco ergueu a sobrancelha descrente. – O senhor vai ficar chateado ou... Desapontado comigo? – Scorpius fez uma careta.

Draco sorriu.

_ Com essa cara que fez só de pensar na ideia duvido que cainha lá, desconfio que você possa ir para Corvinal, pois é muito inteligente, mas grifinória creio que não. – Scorp sorriu. – Mas se vier a acontecer, vai ser legal apostar no quadribol contigo.

Scorpius gargalhou abraçando suas pernas e percebeu que tinha se colocado ao lado do filho. Bagunçou seus cabelos em um afago.

_ Se importa se eu dormir com você?

_ Com medo papai?

_ Não, mas vou poupar seu tempo de correr no meio da noite para meu quarto. – Ambos riram.

_ Então acho que vai dar para eu pegar o trem.

_ Está tão apressado em me deixar assim?

_ Claro que não, vou sentir muito sua falta. Vou te escrever todos os dias.

_ Claro que vai. Contando-me tudo.

_ Pois quem é meu melhor amigo? – Scorpius o encarou sorridente.

_ Claro que é seu pai tudo de bom aqui. – o loirinho riu.

_ Meu melhor amigo e herói. Obrigado por me defender do vovô.

Draco se ajoelhou e o encarou na mesma altura.

_ Não agradeça Corp, pois eu só fiz meu trabalho de pai, jamais vou permitir que alguém te machuque, fui claro?

_ Sim papai.

_ Esse é meu menino. Agora esse quarto tem banheiro? – Scorp apontou para uma porta em frente à cama. Draco abriu a porta. – Mas caramba esse banheiro é melhor que o meu, vamos tirar na sorte Corp quem vai ficar com esse quarto não é justo...

_ Pai desiste tiramos a sorte pelo mais rápido e eu já ganhei. Agora seja um bom perdedor e eu deixo você usar minha banheira enorme que dar vista para o meu riacho.

_ Caramba é todo de vidro. – exclamou seu pai de dentro do banheiro. Era um belo banheiro com suas paredes de vidro com vista para a paisagem linda do riacho.

Scorpius sorriu.

_ Pai você não vai querê-lo, deve ficar muito claro de dia.

_ Então só por isso pode ficar com ele.

Claro pai só por isso, Scorpius sorriu e voltou a arrumar suas coisas colocando seu malão perto da porta. Colocou seu pijama novamente e quando seu pai retornou do seu banho, os dois caíram naquela cama enorme e adormecemos instantaneamente. Afinal algo lhe dizia que amanha seria um dia longo... Tão longo quanto esse... Mas que prometia ser tão ou mais importante...

S2

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Gente por favor esse Scorpius é sou meu... *suspira apaixonada* Sempre imaginei ele assim sensível, mas altamente sonserino... Esperem até o próximo capitulo... _'ai Merlim me segura_.' Kkkk

Espero que tenham gostada vi que tem pessoinhas que quer morte a Astoria também... *risada maléfica* Deixem comigo! MuAAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Bom esses primeiros capítulos serão mais para apresentar os personagens, mas em breve teremos nosso casalzinho Drarry, mas devo relembrar que o foco aqui é AS-SM...

Mas como sou uma autora amiga e que ama seus leitores, farei o mais rápido possível uma aparição Drarry. PROMETO!

Adorei cada reviews que recebi... OBRIGADO!

Não respondi eles ainda, por falta de tempo, então paciência com minha pessoa, se a historia se atrasar mil perdoes, mas esse capítulo esta no prazo dos quinze dias e até beeeeeeeeeeemmmmm menos... UHUUUUHUUU... Viram como sou amore?

Tentarei postar o próximo daqui a quinze dias ou antes... XD

Sejam amores comigo também e se eu merecer é logico REVIEWS!

Amo vocês e mais uma palinha do próximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 3 – Pegando o Expresso de Hogwarts.**

"– _Olha só o que temos aqui..._

_Seu irmão sorriu maroto e Al sabia que dali não vinha boa coisa. Viu um movimento as suas costas e segundos depois o loiro e seu irmão estava com varinhas nas mãos e para Al não restou nada além de empunhar a sua também._

__ Malfoy traidores e amantes de artes das trevas... O pequeno Malfoy veio para Hogwarts recrutar amiguinhos para seu papai comensal? – perguntou James provocando._

__ Ex-Comensal. – disse o loiro mais frio do que antes e mais arrastado._

_Al olhou para ambos, sabia que o seu irmão estava sendo precipitado. Al não gostava que as pessoas julgassem antes de realmente ter certeza e seu irmão estava fazendo isso. Respirou fundo e sem nenhuma emoção levantou sua varinha para James que lhe arqueou as sobrancelhas._

__ Vai proteger o inimigo do papai, Al? –perguntou ele zombeteiro._

__ Não me lembro do papai falar isso, pelo que sei o nosso próprio pai testemunhou a favor pelos Malfoys ou se esqueceu, Jamy? – disse Al firmemente. James revirou os olhos._

__ Cuidado com as cobras de sua futura casa Al, elas podem ser venenosas e incrivelmente asquerosas. – disse James provocando o loiro que levantou mais firme a varinha, mas Al se colocou no meio dos dois. – Te espero na quinta cabine contando daqui Al. Tchau loirinho cuidado quando andar pelo castelo sozinho._

__ Como se eu tivesse medo de um Potter medíocre que nem você. – disse Malfoy friamente e com um sorrisinho de deboche._

'_Ele não está ajudando. ' – pensou Al revirando os olhos._

__ Sai daqui Jamy, nos vemos no castelo. - disse Al em tom severo._

__ Você é quem sabe maninho. – James saiu e minutos depois Albus estava sendo esmagado contra a porta da cabine._

__ Ficou louco? – perguntou ao sentir a varinha do outro sendo pressionada em sua garganta."_

Uhlala, mas o que foi isso minha gente? O que será que o meu lindo loirinho vai fazer com nosso amado Al? Não amaldiçoem minhas gerações por dar uma palinha como essa, viu que coloquei até maior para dar mais vontade de ler MUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

OK OK parei...

Mas esses dois tinha que parecer tanto com os pais? Inimigos, será? Bom esperem para saber... ;D

Ate mais pessoas e aquele super abraço de urso e beijinhos sabor sapo de chocolate...hummmmm totoso...kkkkk

Xauzinho ;D

Jessy

S2


	3. Pegando o Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capitulo 3 – Pegando o Expresso de Hogwarts.**

Scorpius acordou sozinho na cama e ouvindo o barulho das aguas que despencava lá embaixo, podia se acostumar com aquilo. Sentiu o sol acariciar seu rosto. Realmente e sem sombra para duvidas podia se acostumar com aquilo. Imagens do dia que se passou ontem fluíram em sua mente, Scorpius sentiu uma lagrima solitária rolar por sua face, se recriminou por chorar ainda por aquela mulher. Levantou e foi direto para seu banheiro, abriu a torneira de sua banheira e assim que estava bastante cheia se jogou nela, já sem seus pijamas. Era estranho tomar banho com toda aquela paisagem se sentia exposto, mas não ligava, pois dali podia ouvir o som de suas aguas caindo lá embaixo.

Acordou assustado pelas batidas em sua porta.

_ Corp se ficar ai mais um pouco vai perder o trem, não que eu vou reclamar depois... Mas não quero nenhum Scorpius mal humorado como companhia. – ouviu a voz de seu pai. Deu um pulo da banheira e só se permitiu abrir o tampo para desfazia-la e se enrolar na toalha, saiu encontrando seu pai já impecavelmente arrumado. – Tomei a liberdade de separar aquelas peças para você filho.

_ Ai caramba papai, por que não me acordou com você? – disse se enfiando em uma cueca.

_ Ora você parecia tão bonito dormindo. – Scorpius revirou os olhos, seu pai sempre falava isso, quando dormia com ele. Terminou de colocar a calça e logo começou a abotoar os botões da camisa azul claro que seu pai escolhera.

Minutos depois e totalmente impecáveis pai e filho aparataram na estação King Cross, atravessaram a barreira e o estonteante trem vermelho o expresso de Hogwarts os esperavam. Copiando as ações de seu pai percorreu seu caminho de cabeça erguida e de feições neutras. Segurou firme a mão de seu pai que logo parou em um canto mais afastado.

Assim se permitiu olhar ao redor e viu varias famílias e muitas, milhares de crianças da sua idade ou mais velhas que ele correndo de um lado para outro com seus malões, cumprimentando seus amigos ou familiares. Scorpius levantou as vistas para ver o rosto do pai e o viu olhando um grupo onde a maioria eram ruivos se aproximando, mas não exatamente para aquela direção e não foi difícil Scorpius não reconhecer Harry Potter no meio delas. O moreno Herói acenou minimamente com a cabeça naquela direção e Scorpius viu o menino Potter de sua idade, mas não conseguiu dar-lhe muita importância, pois seu pai o chamou.

_ Tem certeza que não quer desistir ainda tem tempo? – Scorpius revirou os olhos minimante, às vezes seu pai conseguia ser impossível.

_ Pai.

_ Ok, ok, só estava checando, mas redecorar aquela casa, sozinho vai ser bem chato.

_ Você sobrevive. – Draco sorriu de lado.

_ Só por isso, vou deixar seu quarto uma bagunça para você arrumar sozinho filho ingrato. – Draco começou a puxa-lo para mais longe da família Potter.

_ Eu ingrato?

_ Você mesmo, vai ter sete anos para pegar esse trem velho, mas preferiu á ele ao seu pai.

_ Eu também te amo pai.

Draco riu.

_ Aquele era Harry Potter? – perguntou sem mais se aguentar.

_ Sim era. – a voz de seu pai saiu de uma maneira seca.

_ Quem era aquele que ele abraçava?

_ Albus Severus Potter.

_ Severus, não é o nome... – disse se lembrando do padrinho de seu pai que morrera na guerra.

_ Sim é o nome de meu padrinho.

_ Queria ter um padrinho em Hogwarts também. – admitiu travesso.

_ Quando Blaise te mandou as luvas de Dragão da Cornualha, para você usar quando conseguir ser apanhador, você não reclamou. – Scorpius fez cara feia.

_ Hei, não estou reclamando, mas ajudaria, ou vai me dizer que não?

_ É tenho que admitir que sim.

_ Mas sua vassoura que ele prometeu estará em casa no natal. – prometeu seu pai.

_ Não vejo a hora.

O apito do trem soou.

_ Tem certeza, ainda é tempo.

Scorpius o abraçou e beijou-lhe a face.

_ Vou sentir saudades me escreve?

_ Todos os dias.

_ Te amo papai.

_ também te amo Corp. – Draco soltou o filho e o ajudou a embarcar o malao. Acenando enquanto o trem partia e sumia atrás das colinas.

******************************HP**********************************

Na mansão Potter os dias de embarcar para Hogwarts seja nos feriados ou nas férias era sempre um movimentação só. Para Harry com mais um filho para embarcar era dupla correria, tinha acabado de sair do quarto de seu filho mais velho e se dirigia para o do meio. Bateu na porta, diferente de James, Harry fazia questão de bater na porta de Al. Ouviu a voz doce de seu filho pedindo para que entrasse abafada pela porta. Entrou.

Albus estava largado na mesma janela que sempre ficava os olhos verdes iguais, ou se não mais vivo que os seus, bebia de cada gota da paisagem de seu lago. Harry também tinha suas duvidas que seu menino mais novo entre na grifinória, mas para si não tinha importância, mas para Al parecia ter, pois desde a discursão com James no café da manha passado, o moreninho se encontrava assim, bem mais arredio que o normal.

_ Vim ver se precisa de algo? Ter certeza que não esta se esquecendo de nada? – Al voltou suas orbes verdes para as suas próprias. Albus era o único que puxara os olhos de sua mãe e suas próprias feições, era uma copia fiel de si mesmo, mas com o ar de infantilidade que nunca possuiu. Via em Al sua segunda chance de vida e queria o melhor para ele. Mas com Al parecia que tudo que fazia não era suficiente, ou parecia ser tudo errado, cada ação sua. Ai ele o encarava da mesma maneira que fazia agora e em seguida sempre vinha uma pergunta que nunca poderia dar sua palavra que tudo sairia como ele queria. James era um amante da vida, Al um pensador e Lil uma eterna guerreira.

_ Acha que vou fazer amigos em Hogwarts? – Harry sentiu uma pontada de medo na voz do moreninho, mas se limitou a não levantar esse quesito que seu filho tentava esconder com sua face limpas de emoções. Se tinha uma coisa que ele era diferente de si mesmo era a forma de lidar com sentimentos Al sabia manipular os próprios sentimentos, enquanto Harry agia pelo velho e não muito bom impulso.

_ Claro que vai, quem não ia querer ser seu amigo Al? Um menino tão doce que nem você é. – disse sorrindo, mas aquele olhar profundo permaneceu em sua face.

_ Acho que é melhor agente ir ou vamos perder o trem não é papai? – Ele se levantou e sem nenhuma palavra e sem esperar sua resposta, saiu do quarto puxando o próprio malao. E a sensação de que disse e fiz algo errado tomou meu coração. Respirou fundo e chamou pelo os outros dois, Lilian e James.

...

Chegamos realmente em cima da hora, Lily logo foi procurando por Hugo no meio da multidão de pessoas e crianças com seus carrinhos e gaiolas que abrigava corujas histéricas. Não demorou, para que nós os encontrássemos, Hermione beijou cada uma de minhas crianças e Rony começou com o falatório sobre seu modo de dirigir que Hermione questionava arduamente com o marido. E as duas crianças mais novas começou uma discursão acalorada sobre a seleção das casas e em que casa ambos cairia. Vi James revirar os olhos e sumir para dentro do vagão do expresso, sorri.

_ Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós o deserdaremos, Hugo. – ameaçou Rony e Hermione revirou os olhos. -, mas não estou pressionando ninguém.

_ Ronald Weasley pode parar com essa conversa idiota – ela se virou para Lilian e Hugo sorrindo amável. -, não se preocupem Rony não está falando sério, sabemos como ele pode ser bobão.

As crianças riram, mas eu sentir uma mão apertar a minha. Mas sabia que no ultimo segundo Al desabafaria seu medo, pressiona-lo para falar naquele momento só o deixaria na defensiva.

A névoa que cobria ao redor se dissipou um pouco e Rony exclamou:

_ Olha só quem está ali.

E os olhos de Harry caíram nas duas pessoas paradas a alguns metros dali onde estava. Seu coração perdeu um compasso e se surpreendeu por não ver a mulher os acompanhando. Draco estava diferente já não era mais um garoto assim como ele também não o era, mas continuava tão bonito quanto nos tempo de Hogwarts. Seus cabelos platinados estavam cortados em um corte baixo que salientava seu queixo fino e suas feições leves, sim leves, nunca vira Malfoy tão sóbrio. Seus olhos abaixaram um pouco e se viu encarando o novo aluno que assim como Al parecia com Harry, aquele menino parecia com Draco. Seu olhar se encontrou com o dele e o loiro acenou minimamente para todos ali e Harry retribuiu deixando que ele se afastasse, como se pudesse fazer algo diferente disso...

_ Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius – comentou Rony em voz baixa. – Não deixe de supera-lo em todos os exames, rosinha. Graças a Deus você puxou a inteligência de sua mãe.

_ Pelo amor de Deus Rony. - exclamou Hermione entre a vontade de recriminar e rir. – Não tente indispor os dois antes que entrem na escola!

Rony falou algo mais, mas Harry não deu muita atenção, James apareceu em umas das janelas já sem suas coisas. Sorrindo e com uma vontade imensa de comentar as ultimas novas.

_ Teddy esta lá atrás com Victoria se agarrando.

_ James Sirius Potter não chateie seu primo. – recriminou Harry o que só fez o filho mais velho rir travesso.

_ Como se eu fizesse isso neh papai, Teddy seria capaz de me morder, mesmo sua mordida não tendo o efeito do meu adorado tio Lupin, que Merlim o tenha. – disse ele maroto.

Harry revirou os olhos.

_ Seria ótimo se os dois se casassem não é papai? Ai ele já seria oficialmente da família. – disse sua filha sonhadora.

_ Lil, ele já aparece sete dias por semana para jantar. – disse Harry sorrindo. – Já podíamos fazer um convite para morar conosco de vez.

_ É! Eu não me importaria de dividir o quarto com o Al.

_ Creio que nossa casa tem quarto suficiente James e quando eu colocar você e o Al no mesmo cômodo me interne. – O apito soou anunciando a breve partida do expresso. – Acho bom todos embarcarem.

_ Al promete mesmo me escrever? – perguntou uma Lil chorosa.

_ Para mim você não pediu Lil. – disse James se fazendo de ofendido, mas não estava nem um pouco. – Também não escreveria mesmo.

Lil lhe mostrou língua e James deu um beijo em Harry e em seus tios sumindo vagão adentro novamente.

_ Promete Al?

_ Claro maninha. – disse um Al que ainda segurava firmemente a mão do pai.

Al se sentia pressionado por algo que sabia que não deveria sentir, afinal do que importava que casa fosse cair?

Mas seu tio Rony não ajudava ameaçando a Rose daquele jeito. Sorriu para Lil que lhe abraçava com carinho e em uma confissão de ultima hora ela lhe sussurrou:

_ Não se preocupe Al, continuarei te amando. Eu gosto da sonserina.

Sorriu, mas o medo não se aplacou em seu peito.

_ Al hora de embarcar meu anjo. –disse seu pai enquanto Lilian se afastava com Rony e Hermione. – Tchau Al. Te vejo no natal. – Al se jogou nos braços do pai. – Não se esqueça de visitar Hagrid para o chá e não se esqueça de mandar meus cumprimentos ao professor Longbotton. – em tudo Al assentia.

E seu medo lhe escapou dos lábios firmemente prensados.

_ E se eu for para sonserina?

Precisava da opinião do pai, necessitava dela. Suas palavras não passaram de um sussurro, mas viu um sorriso tomar conta das feições de Harry.

_ Ai a sonserina estará recebendo um esplendido aluno não é? – mas Albus não respondeu. – Albus Severo – recomeçou seu pai baixinho. -, nós, eu e sua mãe lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts e um deles era da sonserina e foi o homem mais corajoso que conheci.

_ Mas me diga...

_ Não faz diferença para nós Al. Eu e seus irmãos lhe amamos do jeito que é. Não deixe James lhe importunar com essas ideias dele. – Harry voltou a sorrir. – Mas se faz tanta questão para você, poderá escolher se quiser ir para Grifinória em vez da sonserina. O chapéu Seletor leva em consideração a sua escolha.

_ Serio? – perguntou fascinado.

_ Levou comigo.

Sabia que seu pai jamais contara aquilo para nenhum deles e Albus se sentiu mais confiante. As portas estavam começando a se fechar. Seu pai lhe ajudou a embarcar rapidamente e Al correu para a janela mais próxima para acenar para sua maninha, sentiria falta de suas conversas. Rose tocou seu ombro e sorriu para ela.

_ Por que estão todos nos encarando? – perguntou Al.

_ Não se preocupe – disse tio Rony. – É comigo. Sou excepcionalmente famoso.

Todos riram. O trem começou a se locomover. Al deixou seus olhos caírem no mesmo homem de cabelos platinados que acenava para alguém no trem, com certeza o mesmo garoto que estava ao seu lado o tal de Scorpius. Sorriu quando seus olhares se encontraram e o homem pareceu surpreso, mas lhe acenou também, retribuiu. O trem virou a colina e a única vista que todos possuíam era o mar verde das florestas e as montanhas.

_ Vamos Al procurar uma cabine vazia. Cicy deve já ter embarcado. – Al assentiu. Seria legal rever Cicília a filha de seu novo professor Longbotton. Deixou ser levado por Rose, mas a cabine que Cicy estava só dava para mais um, deixou a prima por lá e saiu para procurar outra. O corredor estava difícil em se locomover, mas logo Al encontrou uma cabine quase vazia, que era a penúltima do trem.

_ Posso?

O menino de cabelo platinado lhe encarou com suas orbes com cores de mercúrio que fez o coração de Al por algum motivo disparar no peito. Sorriu coçando a cabeça. Sentia-se nervoso perante aquele olhar e o garoto só deu de ombros e voltou a encarar a janela.

Albus meio sem jeito adentrou e tomou o outro estofado e se sentou, depois de colocar suas coisas no bagageiro. Albus depois de alguns minutos já estava se sentindo incomodado pelo silencio do outro garoto que poderia pela sua idade ser seu companheiro de aula. Suspirou.

_ Albus Potter. – disse finalmente e o menino sem olha-lo simplesmente falou.

_ Eu sei. Quem não sabe não é? – suas palavras saiam de sua boca de maneira arrastada. Al recolheu a mão que havia estendido. Mas quando ia perguntar mais uma coisa para seu companheiro de cabine um furacão de cabelos castanhos avermelhados entrou na cabine assustando seus ocupantes.

_ Al, caramba te procurei por todo o... – os olhos-castanho esverdeados de seu irmão de distanciaram do seu para mirar a figura atrás de si. – Olha só o que temos aqui.

Seu irmão sorriu maroto e Al sabia que dali não vinha boa coisa. Viu um movimento as suas costas e segundos depois o loiro e seu irmão estava com varinhas nas mãos e para Al não restou nada além de empunhar a sua também.

_ Malfoy traidores e amantes de artes das trevas, o pequeno Malfoy veio para Hogwarts recrutar amiguinhos para seu papai comensal? – perguntou James provocando.

_ Ex-Comensal. – disse o loiro mais frio do que antes e mais arrastado.

Al olhou para ambos, sabia que o seu irmão estava sendo precipitado. Al não gostava que as pessoas julgassem antes de realmente ter certeza e seu irmão estava fazendo isso. Respirou fundo e sem nenhuma emoção levantou sua varinha para James que lhe arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_ Vai proteger o inimigo do papai, Al? –perguntou ele zombeteiro.

_ Não me lembro do papai falar isso, pelo que sei o nosso próprio pai testemunhou a favor pelos Malfoys ou se esqueceu, Jamy? – disse Al firmemente. James revirou os olhos.

_ Cuidado com as cobras de sua futura casa Al, elas podem ser venenosas e incrivelmente asquerosas. – disse James provocando o loiro que levantou mais firme a varinha, mas Al se colocou no meio dos dois. – Te espero na quinta cabine contando daqui Al. Tchau loirinho cuidado quando andar pelo castelo sozinho.

_ Como se eu tivesse medo de um Potter medíocre que nem você. – disse Malfoy friamente e com um sorrisinho de deboche.

'Ele não está ajudando.' – pensou Al revirando os olhos.

_ Sai daqui Jamy, nos vemos no castelo.

_ Você é quem sabe maninho. – James saiu e minutos depois Albus estava sendo esmagado contra a porta da cabine.

_ Ficou louco? – perguntou ao sentir a varinha do outro sendo pressionada em sua garganta.

_ Não pedi sua ajuda Potter, fique longe de mim. – ele o soltou e Al quase caiu no chão se não se segurasse no gancho da porta. – Agora saia da minha cabine e de um recado para o demente do seu irmão, fala para ele ficar longe de Scorpius Malfoy. – e como para reforçar as próprias palavras acidas ele ajeitou as vestes impecáveis e voltou a se sentar.

_ Eu não te defendi por que... – tentou Al se explicar, mas o olhar cortante de seu companheiro de cabine lhe congelou a voz na garganta.

_ Saia da minha cabine. – mandou ele.

Al arqueou as sobrancelhas e voltou a se sentar cruzando os braços.

_ Não! – o fogo de raiva cintilou nos olhos mercúrio. Mas Albus se manteve firme, não ia ceder terreno para um arrogantizinho. Sorriu superior. Pois se ele sabia ser arrogante Al também sabia ser e com muito mais estilo. – Minhas coisas estão aqui e daqui eu não saio, mas se estiver incomodado com minha presença sinta se a vontade. – Al apontou para a saída.

A única reação do outro foi voltar a encarar a janela. Depois de uma hora naquele silencio Al já estava mais do que disposto a ir se juntar com Rose pelo menos, mas não queria ceder aos caprichos de Malfoy, então não soube bem quando adormeceu.

S2 corp e Al s2

Scorpius sentia que seu corpo tremia com a raiva que lhe consumia a alma. Maldito Thiago Potter. E quem esse Albus Potter pensa que é para defendê-lo? Ou pior quem ele pensa que é para afronta-lo? Scorpius desprendeu as vistas da janela e mirou o estofado a sua frente e revirou os olhos para a cena. Esse garoto é mesmo muito idiota. Como ele pensa em dormi com Scorpius ali pronto para azara-lo, não que quisesse bem isso, pois jamais daria esse desgosto ao seu pai logo no primeiro dia de aula, mas Scorpius não teria essa estupidez de dormir com alguém que acabou de ameaça-lo.

Ficara surpreso quando ele apareceu frente a sua cabine, ficara com vontade de conversar com ele, queria conhece-lo, ter uma opinião própria a respeito de pelo menos de um Potter, mas o que acontece? O tal Jamy entra e lhe insulta da maneira que mais despreza lhe julgando sem nem ao menos lhe conhecer, um grifinorio idiota. O baixinho adormecido, vai lá e se atreve a comprar a briga com o irmãozinho. Como se Scorpius não pudesse se defender e mais uma vez se viu sendo julgado sem nem ao menos o conhece-lo. Fungou resignado.

Fechou os punhos sentindo a raiva voltar a toma-lo e voltou a olhar a paisagem lá fora que começava a ser tomada pela escuridão. A mulher do carrinho de balas passou, mas Scorpius a dispensou sem comprar nada, perdera a fome.

Não demorou para que já pudesse ver o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Mesmo a contra gosto e depois de ter se trocado, acordou Potter com um chocalhão e saiu da cabine antes de o próprio pensar em agradecê-lo. Quando retornou para lá, todos já estavam desembarcando, pegou suas coisas e saiu para a noite barulhenta e não via a hora de estar em um lugar bem calmo com preferencia com vista para o lago. Ver o movimento das aguas lhe acalmava.

_ Alunos do primeiro ano, alunos do primeiro ano, por favor, aqui, alunos do primeiro! – Ouviu alguém chamar e avistou uma figura enorme de cabelos e barbas pretas e bem robustas. Seu pai lhe falara somente uma vez dele, era Hagrid o guarda-caça e chaves de Hogwarts. Sorriu seguindo até o meio gigante. De alguma maneira se simpatizara com ele. – Por aqui alunos do primeiro ano.

_ Vamos de carruagem? – perguntou uma menina de cabelos pretos e de um liso bem brilhoso e pele branquinha, não tão pálida quanto à de Scorpius, mas era bem branca.

Hagrid riu.

_ Não Srta...

_ Cristina House.

_ Entraremos em Hogwarts de barco, atravessando o lago, Srta. House. – disse o meio gigante sorrindo, mas a menina não pareceu muito feliz. – Não se preocupe você não vai cair do barco, claro se você se segurar bem firme. – ele riu mais fracamente e seguiu em frente cantando a musica da escola.

A travessia pelo lago foi tranquila, no hall de entrada fora uma professora de cabelos curtos e brancos que nos recepcionou, se apresentando como a professora madame Hooch, que lecionaria aulas de voos. Todos, inclusive eu a acompanhei para dentro de um salão comunal cheio e barulhento.

Todos os alunos do primeiro ano foram enfileirados em duplas no corredor de frente para a mesa dos professores e da diretora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. Scorpius se encontrava uns dos últimos e vira mesmo lá de trás os cabelos espetados de Albus Potter. Um por um os nomes foram sendo chamados.

**************************A&S****************************

Albus estava nervoso, sua prima Rose estava ao seu lado lhe apertando a mão mais nervosa que ele. Al sabia que Rose não tinha motivo para tamanho nervosismo. E ele teria? Por que estava tão preocupado, Lil e seu pai não tinha lhe garantido que não importava que casa caísse, pois para eles não se importavam?

Mas Al sabia o por que... Porque ele não queria que seu pai se sentisse nem um pouco desapontado, não queria que as pessoas o apontassem na rua e dissessem: 'Olha o filho do grande Herói um Slytherin. '. Al sabia o tabu que cairá sobre a casa da sonserina. Sentia medo dos olhares que receberia, mas não podia negar que já se pegara pensando como seria ir contra tudo e contra todos, provar do seu próprio valor, fazer todos pensarem duas vezes antes de blasfemar algo que muitos desconhecem. Mas sabia que em seu peito o medo de ser rejeitado por sua família era maior, o mesmo medo que fazia a mão que segurava tão firmemente na sua fazia seu braço também tremer. Al não era que nem seu pai, que primeiro age e depois pensa nas consequências, não! Al já percebera que antes de tomar qualquer decisão ele precisava analisar e tudo tinha que sair perfeito. Albus preservava a família os amava sim, a opinião de todos lhe eram validas, por isso estava com tanto receio.

_ Albus Potter! – demorou um pouco para perceber que todos o olhavam. Rose lhe deu um cutucão.

_ Boa sorte Al. – disse ela sorrindo nervosa. Sorri em retorno.

Meus passos eram pesarosos, ninguém mais como eu sabia que ali seria decidida MINHA vida. Naquele pequeno tempo seria analisado pelo chapéu seletor e ele gritaria para todos ouvir minha gloria ou minha desgraça. Respirou fundo. Sentou no banquinho e ainda pode ver James lhe sorrindo com arrogância. Apertou os lados do banco com os dedos até os nós deles ficarem branco. Nem um sorriso de encorajamento, somente o mesmo sorrisinho de deboche como se esperasse na ala vip sua desgraça acontecer. Não sentiu quando a professora Hooch lhe pôs o chapéu, estava tão perdido em sua raiva que levou um susto e deu um pequeno pulo no banquinho ao ouvir uma voz rouca soar em sua mente.

_ Ora, ora o que temos aqui... – disse o chapéu com um tom divertido em sua voz. – Se não é mais um da linhagem Potter e Weasley.

E Albus se lembrou do conselho de seu pai. "O chapéu leva a sua vontade em consideração..."- pensou com um pouco de alegria.

_ Sonserina não, sonserina não, sonserina não... – repetiu isso como um mantra até que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma gargalhada.

_ O Sr. Potter tem certeza do que me pedes?

_ Sonserina não... – voltou a dizer, ou pelo menos tentou.

_ Sonserina não! Eu não acho que seja uma escolha muito sensata meu rapaz e que não condiz com seus ideais. Vejo coragem suficiente para te mandar para grifinoria como você tanto deseja. Lealdade não lhe falta. Mas astucia e fome de ser o melhor por seus feitos é o que lhe define é o que lhe ajudaria a provar a todos o quanto longe sozinho você poderia chegar...

_ Mas eu não quero ser sozinho. – estava começando a ficar irritado.

_ Antes que eu lhe diga em que casa ira residir me responde: O que mais deseja provar?

O que eu mais desejo provar? Sabia qual resposta que seria conveniente para si. Lealdade. Mas ele não veio aqui somente por isso, ele viu em Hogwarts a chance de se provar, buscar conhecimento, poder... Mas não com ambição, mas sim o suficiente que ser diferente também pode ser o melhor.

_ Eu acho que já tenho o suficiente. Antes mesmo dessa nossa conversinha ambos sabíamos qual casa você mais se destacaria e que mais te ajudaria em seus feitos Sr. Potter, por isso sinta-se bem vindo a...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Alguem quer dar seus lances em que casa nosso moreninho vai cair? Eu dou um doce para quem acertar...kkkkk

Bom minhas pessoinhas amadas ai esta mais um capitulo de Ultrapassando limites e parece que o pequeno Potter tem muito o que provar, tem muito em que se mostrar...

Capitulo que vem vamos ver em que casa nossos dois homenzinhos irao cair...

Uma degustaçao do proximo capitulo: **Dividindo territorio com o inimigo?**

_... Assustou-se quando a voz do chapéu riu malicioso._

__ Pela primeira vez não sei onde colocar um Malfoy... – e Scorpius soube que aquelas palavras todos do salão ouviram e o farrapo de chapéu riu novamente. – Vejo muita vontade de se mostrar, de se provar digno de poder. Grandes qualidades sonserinas, astúcia... Hum Corvinal também não seria nada mal, provaria muita coisa lá, sua inteligência seria adorada._

_Scorpius soltou um rosnado baixo e o chapéu riu._

__ Corvinal não pelo que vejo. Bom grifinoria também seria uma casa, por mais inapropriado que seja por sua família seguir anos a casa de Salazar Sonserina, mas vejo muito em você._

__ Tudo menos grifinoria. – rosnou._

_..._

Onde sera que nosso loirinho irá ficar? Parece que nossos meninos estao dando um belo trabalho para o chapeu seletor...

Bom pessoinhas quero informar tambem que fiz umas capinhas bem fofys para cada fic minha, todas elas. Dão uma conferida lá em meu profile...

Bjos e se esse capitulo merecer **Reviews...**

;D

Continuem sempre fofys com minha pessoa... por que olha só capitulo antes do prazo nao é todo mundo que faz essa gentileza... kkk

Bjos e abraço de urso..

Jessy

S2


	4. Dividindo territorio com o inimigo?

**_Obs:_** Qualquer personagem com nomes meramente conhecidos, pertencente a saga Harry Potter nao me pertence pessoinhas, mas sim a nossa querida Joaninha;)

aviso dado!

Boa leitura... ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 4 – Dividindo território com inimigo?<em>**

Sonserina!

Aquela palavrinha de quatro silabas ficou ecoando em sua mente como um mau agouro. Não sentiu quando o chapéu foi retirado de sua cabeça, mas ouviu, ou melhor, não ouviu nada em todo o ressinto. Suas entranhas se reviraram e seus olhos estavam fechados. Seu medo agora era puro pavor, sentia que se não se controlasse acabaria indo para a enfermaria, desacordado.

Abriu os olhos e o primeiro que viu foram os olhos azuis de Rose parada de boca aberta._ 'Se você esta chocada Rose, imagina eu... _' – pensou desesperado. Sentiu uma mão bater em suas costas e se colocou de pé vacilante. Olhou James, mas esse estava de cabeça baixa, mas Al viu as mãos serradas em punho, a raiva o tomando. Respirou fundo. Olhou sua nova "família" e em cada rosto tinha um sentimento, entre repulsa e surpresa.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez_. 'Era impressão sua ou somente para si que o ar estava mais espesso?'_ – pensou desanimado. Seus olhos caíram na primeira pessoa que incentivou as palmas para sua recepção: McGonagall. O olhar da diretora era de pura seriedade ela lhe sorriu com doçura e Al retribuiu e pouco a pouco o salão foi o saudando. Ergueu finalmente a cabeça e sem olhar para mais ninguém ocupou um lugar na sua mesa por direito.

Mesmo sem olhar para ninguém sentia todos lhe observando. Não gostava quando as pessoas o olhavam dessa maneira: como se fosse algo anormal. Não gostava de ser julgado. Sem mais aguentar cobriu seu rosto de frieza e mirou cada um em sua mesa. Alguns desviaram outros os enfrentaram e teve apenas um que abriu a boca para afronta-lo.

_ Olha só um Potterzinho na casa das serpentes. – disse o garoto que aparentava ser do sétimo ano. Cabelos loiros, quase dourados e olhos de um preto sombrio. Mas Albus não se intimidou, jamais abaixaria a cabeça para alguém, aturava as brincadeiras de seus primos, pois ali ninguém ousaria lhe azarar e ali naqueles olhos Al via a diferencia de malicia.

Sorriu pretensioso.

_ Se eu fosse você não sorriria tanto assim Potter, se ainda não percebeu você caiu na única casa que não deveria. Já tomou nota de quantos aqui tem os pais mortos pelas mãos de sua família e que estão doido por vingança e mais outros que tem pais presos. Ops! – disse o loiro sorrindo arrogante. – Acho que sua situação não é muito favorável.

Al riu baixinho.

_ Qual é a graça?

_ A graça é que... – seu sorriso malicioso sumiu e a frieza tomou conta de suas palavras. – Se fui selecionado para sonserina, seria esperto da parte de todos pensarem o porquê primeiro antes de me afrontarem. Afinal uma das qualidades do sonserinos e esperar o momento mais apropriado para a vingança. Pois meu nome é Albus Severos Potter e não Harry Potter.

Albus fitou o loiro sonserino mais firmemente, pois se queria respeito na sonserina não podia agir como um grifinorio. Com uma ultima mirada em todos voltou sua atenção à seleção de alunos a tempo de ver sua prima sendo selecionada para a Corvinal.

***Corp***

Scorpius estava calmo, sentia um pouco de nervosismo sim, pois sabia que tinha chances de cair na Corvinal à casa de sua mãe, mas essa era a casa que menos queria estar. Madame Hooch chamou seu nome e com passos calculados caminhou para o banquinho, onde assim que se sentou sua visão foi tomada por um chapéu um tanto quanto pesado.

Assustou-se quando a voz do chapéu riu malicioso.

_ Pela primeira vez não sei onde colocar um Malfoy... – e Scorpius soube que aquelas palavras todos do salão ouviram e o farrapo de chapéu riu novamente. – Vejo muita vontade de se mostrar, de se provar digno de poder. Grandes qualidades sonserinas, astúcia... Hum Corvinal também não seria nada mal, provaria muita coisa lá, sua inteligência seria adorada.

Scorpius soltou um rosnado baixo e o chapéu riu.

_ Corvinal não pelo que vejo. Bom grifinoria também seria uma casa, por mais inapropriado que seja por sua família seguir anos a casa de Salazar Sonserina, mas vejo muito em você.

_ Tudo menos grifinoria. – rosnou.

_ Grifinoria não. Tem muito que mostrar jovem Malfoy, pela primeira vez em seu clã, não sei onde colocar um Malfoy. Mas acredito que nada melhor que continuar as tradições, afinal lá obterá aquilo que tanto anseia, mas é claro, se seguir os caminhos certos para seus desejos. Seja bem vindo à...

SONSERINA!

Scorpius se colocou de pé e como esperava ninguém ousou bater palmas para saudá-lo. Respirou fundo. '_Quem disse que seria fácil?_' – pensou caminhando sobre os aplausos que a diretora conseguiu arrancar. Naquela hora Scorpius descobriu o preço de vir de uma família traidora. Respirou fundo e se sentou no único lugar vago na mesa da sonserina em frente à Potter.

Todos o olhavam, mas Scorpius era treinado a mascarar seus sentimentos. A frieza que fluía por seu corpo e olhar eram quase palpável. Ninguém ousou ainda aborda-lo perante o discurso da diretora, mas assim que o banquete fora posto, os cochichos começaram outros até ousaram a fazer piadinhas. Mas o único movimento de Scorpius foi se servir de comida.

Assim que começou a comer, porem um olhar diferente estava sobre si, levantou as vistas do prato e encarou duas esmeraldas. Irritado perguntou:

_ O que foi Potter? –perguntou cuspindo cada palavra.

O garoto sorriu dando de ombros.

_ Será divertido te ter por perto. – Scorp sabia que naquelas palavras não tinha nenhuma malicia nem maldade, apenas a pura sinceridade.

_ O que quer dizer com isso Potter? – perguntou de maneira fria, mascarando seu susto por tais palavras.

_ Olhe ao seu redor Scorpius, todos estão nos julgando.

_ Não são muito diferentes de você. – acusou e viu o sorriso de Potter vacilar.

_ Eu nunca te julguei, eu te defendi.

_ Eu podia me defender sozinho. – disse já alterado.

_ Ora, James tem mais experiência...

_ Por ele ser mais velho? – Interrompeu o moreno. - Potter é melhor aprender uma coisa essas pessoas fizeram seu primeiro feitiço assim que conseguiram segurar uma varinha. Aconselho ser mais esperto aqui na sonserina.

_ Falou o experiente. – disse o moreno com sua raiva faiscando nos olhos. Scorpius bufou.

Sem mais o que discutir principalmente com os olhares que ambos estavam recebendo Scorpius voltou a comer. Para logo em seguida ouvir a voz de uma menina fresca exclamar divertida:

_ Esses grifinorios ainda não perderam a noção do perigo.

Scorpius acompanhou o olhar da menina e avistou James Potter caminhando com arrogância e fúria para a mesa da sonserina. Olhou para Potter a sua frente e viu-o deixar os ombros caírem. Scorpius respirou fundo não acreditando no que pensava em fazer. Só podia estar louco.

***Albus***

_ Esses grifinorios não perdem a noção do perigo.

Aquelas palavras para Al foi um mau agouro soprando em seus ouvidos, assim que avistou seu irmão caminhando arrogantemente em sua direção sabia que James se meteria em encrenca. Deixou os ombros caírem e olhou para os orbes cinza de Scorpius que o encarava. Suspirou e se pôs de pé.

_ Vamos Al, eu e os meninos vamos falar com McGonagall, aquele chapéu velho deve que caducou depois de tantos anos. – disse seu irmão com seu costumeiro tom arrogante. James agarrou seu pulso. – Afinal McGonagall só pode ser louca por ousar permitir que fique nessa casinha de merda.

_ Cuidado com as palavras Potter. – disse o mesmo loiro com um sorriso malicioso. – Afinal discursão em família, não se discute na mesa de seus inimigos, seu paizinho não te ensinou essa lição?

_ Cala a sua boca Scott, afinal quando eu me dirigir a você, não serei eu a falar e sim o som de minha vassoura deixando um rastro de poeira na sua cara. – o tal Scott fechou os punhos e se pôs de pé acompanhado pelo que Al deduziu ser o time da sonserina. – Scott querido gostaria muito de me divertir, mas como você mesmo disse tenho coisas de família para tratar.

Albus sentiu seu pulso sendo puxado e seu corpo foi arrastado alguns centímetros para a direção da entrada do salão. Com a raiva o tomando, pela atitude do irmão Al puxou seu pulso e James o encarou também com raiva.

_ Al agora não é o momento para nossas brincadeiras.

Albus respirou fundo.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo Jamy?

_ Te salvando dessas cobras, sei que não quer ficar ai... Então nós, da sua verdadeira casa vamos fazer um motim para te trazer para grifinória. – disse seu irmão voltando apega-lo como uma propriedade. Al sentiu que estava perdendo o controle de suas ações. Puxou com mais força dessa vez seu pulso, só que não se afastou de James e com os olhos em riste com os dele, falou com uma calma que James bem conhecia.

_ Não era o que você sempre quis? O que sempre jogou na minha cara? – Al levou o olhar até os primos que estavam atrás de James e falou mais alto. – O que todos queriam?

_ Era brincadeira Al. – disse James. – Mas esse chapéu deve ter entendido tudo errado e...

Al riu friamente e viu Rose se aproximando com muita dificuldade, não conseguiria chegar a ele tão cedo.

_ James o chapéu não erra...

Viu seu irmão também perder o controle e o sorriso maldoso tomar conta de suas feições marotas.

_ Então eu estava certo esse tempo todo não é maninho? Ou devo dizer sonserino de merda. Imagina o que papai vai dizer sobre o filho dele na sonserina.

Albus riu.

_ Papai não é igual a você, James. Ele não é preconceituoso.

Seu irmão sacou a varinha, mas Al sempre foi mais rápido que Jamy nas artes do duelo. Al sabia que tinha conhecimento de feitiços que James nem sonhava em usar. Mas não queria brigar com seu irmão queria que ele o aceitasse, não o repudiasse. Não queria ser repudiado, só queria mostrar que ser diferente não é ser mal.

_ James cuidado com o que vai fazer. – avisou Al.

_ Está passando dos limites Albus.

_ Limites? Quem é você para me falar de limites James? – sua varinha soltou uma faísca vermelha e Al soube que seu controle estava quase perdido.

_ Você merece estar onde está. Só um aviso maninho escolheu o lado errado. Quando me encontrar nos corredores eu sugiro que mude de caminho. – James cuspiu aos seus pés e sorriu malicioso. – Traidor de sangue!

Al nunca em toda sua vida jamais perdeu o controle de seus poderes ou de seus atos. Sempre fora um menino calmo. Mas James passara do limite, ambos sabiam disso. Viram nas íris de seu irmão a maldade e crueldade de suas palavras. Fora de suas capacidades mentais e sem seu conhecimento sua mão deferiu um murro em James que fora amparado por seu primo Fred Weasley II.

_ Albus Potter! – urrou James. – Estupefaça.

_ Protego.

Os olhos de Albus assim como de todos, pelo menos os do que tinha vista privilegiada daquela barbaridade, encaram o loiro. Scorpius sem mais delongas se afastou sem dizer nada e sem tomar parte da briga e Al sabia o que ele estava fazendo, simplesmente como qualquer sonserino que se preze: pagando suas dividas. Divida que Scorpius não pediu e que Al não cobrou em nenhum momento. Seus olhos verdes foram atraídos para James que soltou um som exasperado e Al se assustou com o sorriso cínico nos lábios de James.

_ James, você é meu irmão. – falou como se tivesse querendo trazer a razão para aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados.

_ Eu não tenho irmão. – aquelas palavras não deveriam, mas o feriu. – Na minha frente só vejo um traidor, uma cobra. Tenho até medo de pensar na decepção estampada nas feições da minha mãe quando visse no que se tornou. – disse James como se usassem aquelas palavras para feri-lo, já que seu feitiço não o atingiu.

A raiva o segou e não permitiu ver além da malicia do olhar de seu irmão, não se permitiu ver a decepção e a tristeza. A raiva falou mais alto, a raiva o segou como muito não o segava.

_ MENTIRA! – gritou raivoso. Já não estavam mais se perguntando cadê as merdas dos professores daquela escola? Pois agora queria ferir e isso Al sabia que fazia muito bem quando queria, mesmo que o arrependimento o matasse depois... –Mamãe me entendia.

_ Mamãe, papai e todos nós te entediamos Severo até você nos trair. – não gostava quando James usava seu nome do meio, o modo como ele cuspia seu nome lhe fazia ficar com ódio, muito ódio. – Está sozinho maninho. Olha a sua volta, cadê o apoio de sua maravilhosa casa? – perguntou com deboche.

Al sabia que não precisava olhar para os lados e saber que ninguém levantara a varinha para ajuda-lo ou meramente apoia-lo, estava sozinho, como sempre esteve, mas isso não era problema, nunca foi e nunca seria.

Endureceu o olhar e firmou a varinha em riste na mão direita. Não era muito diferente que em casa. Sempre soube que era sozinho. A ovelha errante. Mas como disse isso não era problema sempre soube se virar sozinho. Respirou fundo e balançou seus ombros fazendo pouco caso, seus olhos cruzaram com os de James e em sua face se desenhou seu melhor sorriso de frieza e o de seu irmão esmoreceu, por alguns segundos.

_ Está certo maninho, mas sabe de uma coisa não preciso de ninguém para vencê-lo. – disse Albus como se comentasse sobre o tempo, afinal poderia estar fervendo por dentro, mas seu irmão não precisava saber disso.

James gargalhou; bem previsível.

_ Severo, você mal sabe segurar uma varinha. – debochou James arrancando risadas de Fred e seus amigos brutamontes com certeza membros do time de quadribol. Típico. Fincou na face impassível e para chamar atenção de James fez algo que não queria, mas naquela hora não estava pensando. Precisava de respeito em sua casa e ser ironizado por seu irmão na frente de todos não estava ajudando em nada. E James precisava que alguém abaixasse sua bola.

Com um mínimo movimento em sua varinha e a direcionando a uma armadura ao seu lado perto do tal Scott que horas antes estava debochando de sua cara também e como se aquela palavra sempre tivesse sido pronunciada por seus lábios, Albus se admirou com a forma leve que saiu de sua boca, em um pequeno sussurro.

_ Avaddóhn Tacitus.*

E sem precisar olhar para a armadura e sem ouvir um barulho de sua ruina. Albus sabia pela expressão de seu irmão que conseguira executar com perfeição, que a armadura deveria ser nada além de um pó mais fino que polvilho fino. Tinha conhecimento que aquele feitiço era considerado artes das trevas, não proibido, mas muito perigoso, pelo seu modo silencioso de destruir a vitima. E na mesma hora que aquele pensamento cruzou sua mente se arrependeu e viu a repulsa nos olhos de James, grifinorio ele não entenderia.

_ Onde aprendeu? Que feitiço é esse Albus? – perguntou se aproximando.

_ Se me conhecesse saberia. Mas sabe qual é seu problema James? – não esperou por resposta seguindo seu monologo. – Você está mais preocupado tentando ser alguém que nunca poderá ser, vivendo através de uma gloria que nunca será sua, tentando usufruir um poder que só pertence a Harry Potter.

A frieza e deboche em sua voz eram palpáveis e o golpe que se seguiu foi tão rápido que só teve tempo de sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca e ouvir o grito distante de Rose de algum ponto do salão. James o socara – eram as únicas palavras que povoava sua mente nublada de raiva e ira. Seu irmão que deveria defendê-lo, apoia-lo naquele momento confuso, era o primeiro a lhe atirar a pedra. Estava cansado de tentar entender as atitudes estranhas de James, tentar achar um por que como seu pai costumava lhe aconselhar_: ' Ele só faz isso, pois está com mais medo que você. '_ – podia ouvir a voz de seu pai em sua mente, mas pela primeira vez a ignorou.

_ Não fale assim do "meu" pai. – gritou James sem nenhum controle e com a varinha tremendo em sua mão tamanha a sua raiva.

_ Não falei do "nosso" pai. Estava falando unicamente de você. Está se tornando surdo James? – perguntou com sarcasmo. – Estava falando da sua facilidade de se camuflar nesse nome para se vangloriar de algo que não lhe pertence. Fazendo-me perguntar: Quem é você? – Esperou por uma resposta, mas ela não veio, fazendo se explicar melhor. – Quem é o James, sem o Potter, só James, quem é? Quem é você James? RESPONDE!

Albus foi suspenso no ar e o próprio ar fugiu de seus pulmões e ficou difícil respirar com sua garganta sendo apertada tão firmemente. Sentiu a farinha de James querendo atravessar sua bochecha tamanha a força empregada nela. Por puro reflexo levou ambas as mãos ao pulso de James que apertava sua garganta tentando afrouxa-lo, por um pouco de ar. Mas James sem duvida era mais forte no mano a mano.

_ Sou melhor que você. Sou algo que nunca vai ser maninho.

_ Talvez sim... Talvez não... – disse entrecortado, mas tentando mesmo sem sucesso soar sarcástico.  
>E em um minuto estava suspenso no ar e no outro estava no chão com James quase em cima de seu corpo e com seus olhos o fitando e seu irmão lhe perguntou mais calmo, mais urgente:<p>

_ Como pôde maninho? – sabia que somente ele ouvira aquela pergunta, mas fez questão de cada membro de sua família que o encarava ali sem fazer nada como se achasse certo as atitudes de James, como se os próprios o encorajou para tal. Eles também o ouviria.

_ Não era o que tanto queria... O que tanto jogava em minha cara. Pois então os desejos de vocês se realizaram. Por que de vez de me socar James, não está me felicitando ou me chamando de ovelha errante? – Al se pôs de pé, quase derrubando James no processo. – Desapontado James? Pensei que ficaria feliz afinal quem mais sustentava as piadas do que meu próprio irmão? – sua voz não soava com nenhuma nota de provocação, muito pelo contrario, saiu com notas frágeis de cansaços.

James ficou cabisbaixo.

_ Eu nunca... Era brincadeira... Não era para você le...

_ Levar a serio? – terminou por ele. Riu secamente. – Eu não levei. Só que eu aceitei ser diferente.

_ Quando se tornou mal? Você é que nem todos eles, esta os apoiando Severo? – disse James pronto para lhe apertar a garganta de novo, mas se limitou a serrar os punhos.

_ Você sabe que não é assim. Você me conhece, você viveu comigo por onze anos... – Al sorriu docemente abrindo os braços. – Jamy sou eu o Al.

_ Se fosse estaria ao meu lado na grifinoria. Agora não passa de um amante das artes das trevas e traidor do sangue. – seu tom era frio e vez Al recuar um passo. James estava ultrapassando limites que não deveria, que poderia se arrepender e que Albus podia nunca mais perdoa-lo. – Não vai me surpreender em nada quando nosso próprio pai estiver caçando o próprio filhinho. Você me dá nada mais nada menos que asco.

James cuspiu no chão aos seus pés e preparou a farinha para atacar novamente, só que dessa vez Albus não recuaria.

_ CHEGA! JÁ CHEGA! –gritou Rose finalmente os alcançando e quando Albus viu lagrimas em sua face abaixou a varinha e aguardou se acalmando, pois quem estava cansado ali e machucado era Albus, como sempre ficou depois de cada briga com James e aquela ultrapassou limites inimagináveis. Doía, dava medo.

Albus encarou James com a doçura de sempre e sorriu amável, mas não choraria ali mesmo com o nó em sua garganta lhe apertando, lhe sufocando.

_ Eu sinto muito, eu só quero que saiba que sempre será meu irmão.

Sem esperar por resposta começou a andar para a saída do salão. Agora ouvia os professores pedindo passagem, mas não dera ouvidos, pois a única coisa que se permitiu prender em entendimento foi à única frase que preencheu seu ar:

_ Você não é mais nada para mim.

Seus olhos arderam e ficou insuportável a dor em seu peito, mas não ia mostrar fraqueza. Viu pelo canto dos olhos cabelos platinados próximo a entrada parado com os braços cruzados, mas não se prendeu, seguiu seu caminho solitário.

Caminhou para o único lugar que lhe traria um pouco de calma: O lago. Assim que seus pés pisaram na grama, soube que estava sendo seguido e sabia quem era, mas também ignorou. O lago o faria refletir, tomar consciência dos próximos passos que teria que dar. Chutou uma pedra com raiva em direção as aguas calmas, que o estava irritando pela primeira vez. "Chapéu idiota" – pensou com um sarcasmo maligno. –"No que a sonserina iria me ajudar? Quando ninguém me suportava, ou me odiava por uma coisa que nem era minha culpa?". No fundo sabia e sempre soube qual seria seu lugar em Hogwarts e que não seria nada fácil.

_"Tenho até medo de pensar na decepção estampada nas feições da minha mãe quando visse no que se tornou."_ – aquela frase girava em sua mente já fragilizada o entorpecendo. Também tinha medo de pensar no que sua mãe pensaria de seu filho sonserino, tinha medo dela se parecer tanto com os outros Weasley anti-sonserinos, preconceituosos. Jamais saberia. Jamais se perdoaria se soubesse.

Mas no fundo algo lhe gritava que James estava certo, pois os membros da família lhe mostrava isso. Assim como conviveu ouvindo cada membro da família falando mal e apontando uma pessoa por ela ser sonserina. Como no expresso seu tio Rony lançando Rose para cima de Scorpius sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo, mas já o definindo mal pelas atitudes de sua família e casa em Hogwarts.

Sentiu medo, como sempre sentia quando pensava no assunto, pois também seria recriminado, julgado. Pois dessa vez era bem maior, no final James estava certo: Estava sozinho. E a solidão para Albus naquele momento nunca lhe foi tão aterradora.

Jogou-se contra o tronco da arvore mais próxima e escorregou por ela até cair sentado no chão, se dobrou em uma bola e apoiou a cabeça no joelho, sabia que era uma posição fragilizada, mas não se importava nada mais lhe importava, pelo menos não naquele momento.

_"Mamãe, papai e todos nós te entediamos Severo até você nos trair."._ – Mas ele não traiu ninguém. Será que não viam que ainda era o mesmo, que não havia mudado em nada? Que ainda era o mesmo que odiava guerra, que amava os abraços da vovó Molly. Ainda era o Al.

_"Está sozinho maninho."_ – Os olhos verdes miraram o lago e sua imensidão. Sozinho. Sozinho. Sim estava sozinho. Encolheu-se ainda mais fragilizado com seus pensamentos.

SOZINHO!

Uma lagrima rolou.

Sentiu uma mão afagar lhe os cabelos, fechou os olhos e chorou como não chorava desde a morte de sua mãe. Mas era como perdê-la de novo. A solidão pelo menos era a mesma. Sentiu braços o rodear e uma testa encostar-se à sua.

_ Eu sou um traidor Rose. – seu medo fugiu de seus lábios em palavras sussurradas em um choramingo infantil.

_ Não para mim, nem para Lily e muito menos para seu pai. – a voz de Rose soava como o cântico do pássaro mais belo, lhe acalmando. Era uma bela amiga, uma fiel amiga.

_ E os outros? – perguntou aflito. – E vovó, vovô, tio Rony... Tio George... A nossa família Rose... MINHA MÃE... – o medo gritava, pulsava em cada letra.

_ Al se eles agirem como James, mostraremos juntos o contrario. Sua mãe? Bem, Al não importaria para ela, confia em mim. Pois mães são assim irão nos amar independentes do que somos e de nossas escolhas. Elas nos conhece melhor que ninguém.

Al assentiu. Rose estava certa, não tinha com o que temer, sempre soube quando queria se fazer ouvir e ser compreendido, por que seria diferente dessa vez? Sorriu para Rose a abraçando.

_ Precisa escrever para Lil, ela deve estar histérica esperando sua coruja, sabe o quanto ela se importa com você não sabe?

_ E se eles e se ela ficar desapontada... Eu... Eu estou com medo. Ela é muito importante para mim Rose. – admitiu cabisbaixo.

_ Al, Lil te conhece melhor que você mesmo. Admira-me que não a conheça tanto quanto. Ela sempre soube onde você iria parar. Ela te ama Al.

_ Não está dizendo isso para...

_ É a verdade. Sabe que odeio mentira. Por que te enganaria com isso?

_ ...

_ Se não fizer isso primeiro James contara na versão dele e aconselho também não se afastar da sonserina, tem que conseguir o respeito deles, a sua maneira, ou a estadia lá não será fácil. Sabe disso, sabe como funciona. Além que receberá junto com James uma notificação da diretora pela briga.

Al encolheu.

_ Mal entrei na escola e já estou sendo intimado a comparecer na diretoria se isso não me trouxer prestigio na sonserina, não sei o que trará... – Ambos riram.

_ Foi errado Al, sei que James começou, mas depois conversamos sobre isso. Ok? – assentiu para a prima e amiga.

Ambos se colocaram de pé e Al passou os braços pelos ombros da amiga.

_ Corvinal hem? – Al sorriu e Rose deu-lhe um tapa leve. – Tia Mione vai pirar.

_ Pentelho. – Al fez cara feia e Rose gargalhou. – Queria ver a cara do papai renderia boas risadas.

_ Com certeza, pelo menos ele não vai deserda-la. – disse Al sorrindo a soltando chegando à entrada da masmorra.

_ Boa sorte.

_ Minha sorte quem faz sou eu, Rose. Esqueceu-se? – ela revirou os olhos, mas sorrindo amável.

_ Então boa noite Al.

_ Boa noite Roh.

Ele piscou para ela para em seguida começar a andar para a entrada da sala comunal da sonserina e nesse momento lembrou que não ficou para receber a senha. Respirou fundo e quis se bater, mas só não o fez, pois viu um sonserino que deveria ser do segundo ano saindo da sala.

_ Hei! – chamou o garoto que o olhou curioso e arrogante.

_ O que quer Potter? – sua voz era um pouco mais grossa que a de Al, mas não muito intimidante.

_ Eu não sei a senha. – admitiu.

_ E o que eu ganho com isso? – gostara do menino de aparência latina, direto ao ponto.

_ Faço seu próximo trabalho de transfiguração e garanto nota máxima. – Os olhos do garoto brilharam.

_ Sangue de basilisco. – ele sorriu e sem mais nem menos lhe estendeu a mão. – Christopher Sparks.

_ Albus Potter. – apertou a mão do menino sorrindo. – É só me procurar para me entregar as instruções do trabalho.

_ Gostei do que fez no salão.

_ Não me orgulho muito, afinal era meu irmão. – disse simplesmente e a compreensão tomou conta das íris pretas de Sparks.

_ Entendo esse lance de família, mas o que surpreendeu muitos sonserinos foi o feitiço que usou na armadura. Que feitiço era aquele? – perguntou o latino travesso.

_ Quem sabe um dia eu te ensino.

Sparks riu. Parecia um garoto bastante maroto, de sorriso fácil e cheio de malicia. Mas de uma maneira divertida, não para afrontar ou provocar, apenas para ser divertido e se divertir. Al se pegou sorrindo para o latino.

_ Bom Albus, posso te chamar assim não é? – ele perguntou e Albus confirmou e Sparks prosseguiu. – Bom às coisas ai dentro está bem agitado, sabe como são os sonserinos um bando de fofoqueiros sem nada melhor para fazer e você e o tal de Malfoy são a fofoca e discursão do momento...

_ Discursão? – interrompeu incerto pelas palavras do garoto latino.

Sparks sorriu colocando as mãos no bolso da calça.

_ Bom no seu caso é difícil dizer se é bom ou ruim, pois seu irmão não tem um fã clube aqui na sonserina pelo que percebeu.

_ Não podem me julgar pelas atitudes de James. – disse já ficando nervoso.

_ Calma, diga isso a eles, além deles ainda estarem impressionados com a demonstração de poder que mostrou no salão. – Sparks lhe piscou um olho. – A sonserina esta dividida Albus, grande recepção você nos deu, essa fofoca vai rodar pela sonserina, por pelo menos um mês, ou dois.

Al engoliu em seco e Sparks riu.

_ Não se preocupe depois você não passara de um rostinho bonito. – Sparks vez sinal de continuar seu caminho, mas Albus o parou com suas palavras.

_ E o que todos estão falando de Scorpius?

Sparks o encarou com um brilho travesso.

_ Bom conversa em pé em um corredor não é nenhum de meus melhores programas, vem vamos sentar ali.

Albus o seguiu até um banco de pedra que ficava debaixo de uma janela aberta, ambos se sentaram e Sparks tirou dos bolsos uma tortinha ainda embrulhada de abobora.

_ Servido? – Al negou. – Uma pena esta realmente divina.

Sparks deu uma mordida em seu doce e Al achou engraçado, a maneira do latino comer. O modo como fechava os olhos para degustar e apreciar até o barulho que o doce fazia na própria boca.

_ Ele é seu amigo?

_ Quem? Scorpius? – Sparks assentiu comendo mais um pedaço da tortinha.

_ Não. Meu o irmão o insultou, eu tentei defende-lo, mas ele encarou isso de uma forma negativa.

_ Tcs, Tcs, tcs...

_ O que foi? – perguntou Albus, começando a achar aquela conversa inútil.

_ Ouça Albus, sei que sua família vem de uma linhagem altamente grifinória, não me surpreenderia uma atitude assim vinda de você, mas o Malfoy, bem a família dele é completamente sonserina, toda ela. – Al continuou a encara-lo sem entender. Sparks riu. – Malfoy encarou sua atitude uma ofensa, pois sonserinos não aceitam ser defendidos em brigas individuais, ouça se naquela briga que teve com seu irmão mais algum grifinorio se intrometesse, pode ter certeza que eu ou qualquer um que não tivesse algo contra você levantaria a varinha para ajuda-lo.

Albus se sentiu quente com aquelas palavras no final não estava sozinho. Sorriu.

_ Mas sua atitude com o loirinho durão, bem foi bastante desrespeitosa. Mas pelo que vi no salão ele já pagou a divida. Estão quites. – Sparks comeu seu ultimo pedaço e se pôs de pé. – Gostei de você. Nos vemos por ai Albus. Se quiser uma ajudinha com grifinorios ou mesmos sonserinos, não hesite em me chamar.

_ Não se esquece de me passar seus trabalhos.

Sparks piscou.

_ Não esquecerei isso jamais. Boa noite Albus.

_ Boa noite Christopher.

Albus voltou pesarosamente pelo corredor e assim que se colocou de frente para a entrada sussurrou a senha, a parede se abriu lhe dando passagem à sala que tanto conhecia de seus livros, com seu piso e paredes escuras e moveis antigos e luxuosos, para total conforto de todos. Tudo gritava luxo e alto conforto. Burguesia.

A sala estava lotada por alunos de todas as idades e assim que notaram sua presença viraram para encara-lo. Um menino que deveria estar em seu sexto ano foi o primeiro a lhe deferir a palavra, o impedindo de seu feito de sair dali sem se importar de ser olhado fugindo.

_ Potter se perdeu no caminho, levei uma bela bronca do professor Slughorn pelo seu sumiço Sr. Potter. – o menino de cabelos caracolados pretos de pele branca lhe sorriu, mostrando-lhe dentes brancos e alguns tortos. O sextanista lhe estendeu a mão sorrindo. – Charles Ward, monitor da sonserina.

Albus lhe apertou a mão.

_ Não foi minha intenção causar problemas.

Charles era um garoto forte e de feições firmes, não era bonito, mas tinha algo que fazia as meninas mais próximas derreter por ele o que fez Al revirar os olhos por dentro. Não podia dizer nada sobre a personalidade de Ward, pois para Al era um desconhecido.

Do outro lado um resmungo foi ouvido e o tal loiro- Scott se pôs de pé e caminhou até Albus.

_ Deixe o Scott ele só é um novato, não assuste o menino ainda. Deixe-o primeiro mostrar com quem esta sua lealdade. – disse Ward sorrindo matreiro.

Scott bufou.

Albus sabia que deveria ficar quieto e seguir para seu dormitório, mas ninguém ali tinha o direito de tentar manipula-lo, se queriam saber com quem estava sua lealdade lhes diria. Albus riu baixinho.

Scott o fitou mais firmemente.

_ Algo a dizer Potter?

_ Sim, não quero deixar duvidas. Se quiserem saber com quem esta minha lealdade, direi. – Albus sabia que era um garoto franzino e ainda por cima baixo. Sabia ainda mais que a maioria ali era bem maior que ele. Além de terem poder de tornar sua vida um inferno dentro daquele castelo caso não excedesse as expectativas deles, só que Al não estava ali para saciar a vontade de ninguém se não a sua própria e já estava na hora de deixar claro. Pois quando queria podia ser um pirralho bem irritante. Encarou Scott. – Minha lealdade está com a minha família. Com quem está a sua Scott?

Ele riu debochado.

_ Sonserina. – disse confiante. Albus balançou a cabeça negando.

_ Não, não está. Ninguém é leal aqui a essa casa. Mas se me perguntarem com quem está a minha aliança? – Albus riu afetado para todos. – Ai sim responderia a Sonserina.

Ward se aproximou de Scott e circulou seus ombros com um braço, sorrindo para Albus.

_ Boa resposta, novato. Não é Ebert? – e pela primeira vez naquela noite Scott sorriu e Albus percebeu que aqueles dois eram as cabeças ali na sonserina, pois automaticamente todos voltaram a fazer tudo que deveriam estar fazendo, seja lá o que for.

_ Bom se o interrogatório chegou ao fim vou para meu dormitório. – Ward riu e Scott circulou sua cintura com o braço. Mas Albus não se prendeu a esse detalhe, mas sorriu.

_ Pode ir para onde quiser Potter, mas temos umas regras básicas aqui na sonserina, não perca pontos e se for aprontar não seja pego. Saímos todos para o café da manhã às 07h30min em ponto. – disse Scott serio.

_ Vão todos juntos? – perguntou surpreso.

_ Seja lá o que ouviu de nós em sua família Potter, mas se sua aliança esta com agente precisara de nosso apoio assim como todos aqui. Um sonserino sozinho desprevenido nesses corredores independente da idade vai ser alvos fáceis para brincadeiras de mal gosto de seu querido irmão e sua tropa. Somos minorias aqui nesse lugar se não nos dar apoio quem irá? – disse Scott bem serio.

Como se não pudesse mais se surpreender aquela noite Albus se pegou olhando com certa admiração a Scott. No final o chapéu estava certo sonserina poderia lhe ajudar a conquistar seus feitos e objetivos. Poderia mostrar que ser diferente, não era ser mal.

Assentiu.

E Al se lembrou que não sabia o que tinha acontecido a Scorpius, mas não podiam questionar Scott ou Ward, pois poderia colocar Malfoy em maus lençóis. Olhou ao seu redor, não seria difícil encontrar uma cabeleira platinada ali, mas minutos depois soube que Scorpius não se encontrava na sala comunal.

Albus o tirou de sua cabeça. Tinha uma carta para escrever e uma cama para se jogar e se permitir esquecer que tinha um irmão.

Avistou as escadas que levava para os dormitórios e as subiu pesarosamente. Assim que ficou de frente para o enorme corredor, pensou mais uma vez que não sabia qual era seu quarto, foi pensamento rápido que logo dissipou assim que uma plaquinha em prata lhe chamou atenção.

Leu-se: _Charles Ward, Robson Sheldon, Kemp Epson e Torrance Richard. _

Respirou aliviado e percorreu os corredores lendo cada placa. Não demorou em encontrar seu nome, mas o que o fez pensar duas vezes antes de entrar no quarto foi apenas duas palavras escrita logo depois de Albus S. Potter...

_Scorpius H. Malfoy._

Respirou fundo e com toda sua coragem girou a maçaneta desejando que o loiro não estivesse ali.

_S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Olha só capitulo antes do prazo... Hummmmmmm eu devo ser uma autora muito, mas muito querida... hummm?

Agora tenho que falar gente que briga foi essa? *o* chocada...kkkk ( como a propria autora ficou chocada, nao me pergunte...kkkk)

Albus é tudo de bom fala serio *¬* tcs puxou o pai claro... sensivel, mas seguro de si... ( cara de orgulhosa) kkkk

Scorpius tambem, até protegeu o nosso Albus... *aperta scorpius* kkk

Mas quem quer morte ao James? - calma gente nao o mate ainda, ele só esta sendo um menino malvado, mas ele ainda tem cura... ;) vamos dá uma chance ao coitado grifinorio... *por isso nunca gostei de grifinorios, primeiro bate e depois pergunta, afff*

Mas espero de verdade que todos tenham gostados, pois nossos dois sonserinos tem muita coisa pela frente e em mais uns dois capitulos entra Drarry crianças *pula loucamente* ... respirem e continuam comentando o que acharam dos nossos novos amores... ;D

Como nao podia faltar aperitivo, ai vai ele **Capitulo 5 - Nao somos nossos pais**...

"... _Demorou um pouco para Scorpius sentir aquela sensação que se sente quando esta sendo observado. Abaixou o livro e por cima deste sua visão captou os olhos intensamente verdes de Albus Potter e sentiu aquela sensação de formigamento, mas a ignorou, afinal era bom em ignorar as coisas, depois que teve um treino bastante intenso em ignorar os gritos de sua mãe e brigas constantes de seus pais._

_E se pegou tentando ignorar Potter. Deixou seu olhar frio e feições neutras penetrar o moreno e voltou a ler, mesmo depois de alguns segundos se pegara lendo a mesma palavra e amaldiçoou Potter pela sabe quantas vezes aquele dia._

_Viu pelo canto do olho Potter caminhar por entre as camas e encolher os ombros ao ver a própria cama ao lado de Scorpius. "Bem vindo ao clube Potter, também me frustrei com a distribuição de camas..." – pensou, mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz fraca do outro._

__ Obrigado por..._

_Scorpius levantou as vistas de seu livro e o encarou com frieza, mesmo se compadecendo pela maneira que o outro se encolheu e engoliu o que ia falar. Scorpius poderia ter sorrido da cena, mas precisava ter certeza se Potter não estava brincando consigo, como tantos ali estavam dispostos._

_Scorpius ainda o viu serrar os punhos por ter perdido a compostura em sua frente. Poderia até gostar de ser amigo do moreno a sua frente, no final das contas."_

O que sera que saira daí amizade ou a tão conhecida rivalidade entre Malfoys e Potters?

Reviews!

Obrigada a todos que leram e bom final de semana ;)

Um super beijo e abraço de urso...

Jessy

S2


	5. Nos nao somos nossos pais

**Obs: **Pessoas desse brasil e de outras terras longínquas nada que pertence a essa autora que vos escreves... Uma pena pois se Harry Potter fossem meu digo com muita enfase que Ginevra jamis teria existido... *desculpe aos leitores que gosta dessa ruivinho sem sal e açucares*, mas a verdd tem que ser dita. ;D

Mas nada disso que escrevi acima é importante, vamos lá minhas pessoinhas lindas ler o que vale apena mais um capitulo fresquinho de UL...

Mas tudo com moderaçao...

;D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 5 – Nós não somos nossos pais.<em>**

Scorpius se considerava uma criança calma e centrada, como seu pai gostava de lhe definir perante alguns amigos. E ele concordava com o pai, não caia em provocações facilmente, mas descobriu naquele mesmo dia que a Família Potter seria o fogo de seu pavio. Para James Potter, Scorp já decretou guerra. Não toleraria nenhuma provocação fora dos limites.

Mas não era isso que tomava sua mente enquanto seguia com Ward para a sala comunal da sonserina, o que o perturbava era Albus Potter. Ele era diferente, se mostrara já diferente por ter entrado na sonserina, mas será que Scorpius podia confiar nele?

Será que Albus Potter era tão diferente dos outros?

__ Será divertido te ter por perto. _- essas palavras giravam em sua mente. Não tinha malicia, era como se ele realmente quisesse sua amizade. Será que Scorpius podia ser amigo de um Potter?

E fazendo essas perguntas o loiro também não estaria o julgando?

Balançou a cabeça para dissipar seus pensamentos e conseguiu ouvir Ward passando a senha para todos os primeiranista. Assim que entrou na sala comunal não se abateu perante a decoração, apenas queria ir para seu quarto e não dá chance de ninguém ali lhe afrontar, como sabia que a maioria estava ansiosa em fazê-lo.

_Mas quem disse que eu tenho sorte?_ – pensou assim que ouviu a voz de Nott, o filho do homem que seu pai ajudou a colocar na prisão.

_ Ora, ora se não é o traidor júnior dos Malfoys. – debochou Nott. Scorpius sabia que teria que enfrentar; se saísse Nott não pararia jamais. Estava na hora de enfrentar as consequências do nome de sua família perante a guerra.

Scorpius se limitou a apenas encarar Nott de cabeça erguida e com olhar gélido e feições neutras. Afinal aprendera bem a arte de ser um Malfoy, sempre jogue com as cartas que tem e as que pode inventar.

_ Boa noite Nott.

Nott gargalhou incentivando outros de seu clubinho a fazer o mesmo. Nott estava em seu quarto ano. Então Scorpius sabia que estava em desvantagem de altura e força, mas não é como se ele cogitasse a ideia de sair na porrada com Nott. Mas o que o loirinho não desconfiava era da sua habilidade de vencer Nott em um duelo, caso isso ocorresse.

_ Então seu papai traidor mandou a cria para Hogwarts. Espero que esteja preparado a sofrer, pois tornarei sua estadia aqui bem infernal. – Nott transbordava veneno e arrogância, mas Scorpius deu um passo à frente. Jamais recuaria perante uma afronta e pensou rindo intimamente, pois talvez o chapéu tivesse razão, poderia ter ido para a grifinoria no final das contas, tinha coragem para tanto.

_ Ouça Nott, minha família que você diz ser traidora, ainda é uma das mais respeitadas no mundo bruxo, graças ao meu pai. O que sua família se tornou? – disse calmamente como se comentasse sobre o tempo e com uma sobrancelha erguida, seu único indício de provocação.

Nott serrou os punhos.

_ Ouça bem o que vou dizer, não ameace ninguém quando não pode seguir adiante e principalmente se esse alguém é um sonserino. Os Malfoys sabe usar o poder que tem Nott e se algo me acontecer você pode ter certeza que o primeiro a ser intimado aqui é você.

Scorpius sorriu afetado e fez sinal de pouco caso.

_ Mas eu não estou aqui, para isso. – virou para todos. – Não me julguem pelos atos de meu pai e eu não os julgarei pelos atos dos seus. Ouça Nott se quer estabelecer uma rixa entre nós o único aqui que tem a perder é você e não eu.

_ Eu acho que você está se achando demais loirinho.

_ O deixe em paz Nott, os Malfoys pode massacrar sua linhagem até dez gerações ou mais. – Scorpius olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver um menino de pele escura. Paul Zabini. – Ignore-o, Nott frequenta minha casa às vezes ele late mais nunca morde.

_ Scorpius Malfoy. – disse Scorpius lhe estendendo a mão ao filho do amigo de infância do seu pai.

_ Paul Zabini. – O moreno aceitou sua mão estendida e a apertou.

Scorpius ainda ficou um pouco por ali conversando e rebatendo qualquer um que tentou afronta-lo. Sentara-se com Paul no sofá e ficaram conversando por ali um pouco, mas Scorpius estava exausto, ainda tinha que escrever ao seu pai. Despediu-se de Paul e andando pelo corredor e ao ver seu nome, percebeu que teria bem mais a companhia de Paul e isso o alegrou, mas quem foi que disse que preciso ser feliz? Pois lá estava o nome de Potter ao lado do seu, gritando em suas vistas. Não olhava com raiva para o nome, mas sim com apreensão, pois sabia que o menino tentaria uma aproximação, além de uma explicação para o que acontecera no vagão do trem. Suspirou abrindo a porta sem receio. Potter ainda não tinha como estar ali, pois Scorpius o viu seguindo em direção ao lago logo depois da briga.

Olhou o aposento, como imaginava. Nada de muito gritante, quatro camas com seus respectivos baús, cortinas verdes, colchoes confortáveis e sua cama ao lado da de Potter, perfeito.

Viu uma carta no criado mudo de Potter e ignorou. Potter enfrentaria sérios sermões e problemas assim que abrisse aquela carta. Caminhou até sua própria cama e começou a arrumar suas coisas no baú. Não demorou muito, diferente de seu pai era uma pessoa bem simples, então não trouxera muita coisa, mas sabia que seu pai não demoraria a manda-lo mais roupa até o final do ano. Fechou o baú, assim que pegou somente seu pijama e nécessaire com seus quites de higiene, jamais deixaria suas coisas pessoais ao alcance de uma pessoa além dele mesmo. Enfeitiçou seu baú e cama com feitiços repelentes e azarações, afinal nunca se sabe não é de onde poderia vir uma armadilha e pegadinha de mau gosto?

Tomou seu banho tranquilamente, vestiu-se e escovou seus dentes. Deitou em sua cama e pegou um livro que estava para acaba-lo. Era literatura trouxa, mas duvidava que alguém daquela casa soubesse o que é um livro. Sorriu com o próprio pensamento e começou sua leitura.

Demorou um pouco para Scorpius sentir aquela sensação que se sente quando esta sendo observado. Abaixou o livro e por cima deste sua visão captou os olhos intensamente verdes de Albus Potter e sentiu aquela sensação de formigamento, mas a ignorou, afinal era bom em ignorar as coisas, depois que teve um treino bastante intenso em ignorar os gritos de sua mãe e brigas constantes de seus pais.

E se pegou tentando ignorar Potter. Deixou seu olhar frio e feições neutras penetrar o moreno e voltou a ler, mesmo depois de alguns segundos se pegara lendo a mesma palavra e amaldiçoou Potter pela sabe quantas vezes aquele dia.

Viu pelo canto do olho Potter caminhar por entre as camas e encolher os ombros ao ver a própria cama ao lado de Scorpius. "Bem vindo ao clube Potter, também me frustrei com a distribuição de camas..." – pensou, mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz fraca do outro.

_ Obrigado por...

Scorpius levantou as vistas de seu livro e o encarou com frieza, mesmo se compadecendo pela maneira que o outro se encolheu e engoliu o que ia falar. Scorpius poderia ter sorrido da cena, mas precisava ter certeza se Potter não estava brincando consigo, como tantos ali estavam dispostos.

Scorpius ainda o viu serrar os punhos por ter perdido a compostura em sua frente. Poderia até gostar de ser amigo do moreno a sua frente, no final das contas.

_ Estava retribuindo apenas o favor que não pedi. – concluiu firme e fechando o livro.

_ Eu não cobrei por ele em... – começou Potter, mas Scorpius se pôs de pé e o interrompeu.

_ Então agora sabe como me senti. Poderia ter dado conta de seu irmãozinho. – Scorpius debochou.

_ Gostaria muito que não falasse de minha família nesse tom. – disse Potter firmemente. Scorpius o encarou firme mesmo se sentindo confuso. O garoto acabou de debochar e brigar com o irmão na frente de todos e o estava agora recriminando por fazer o mesmo ali?

Definitivamente Albus Potter é contraditório.

E logo Scorpius se pegou perguntando.

_ Por quê?

Potter sentou em sua cama, cabisbaixo.

_ Ele é meu irmão, no final das contas.

_ Mas ele te humilhou e...

_ Eu sei o que fizemos Malfoy, mas irmãos são assim. Você não briga com o seus?

Scorpius se sentou em sua cama também de frente para Potter e fez sinal de descaso.

_ Filho único. – Potter sorriu e Scorpius se perguntou: "como um menino podia ser tão volúvel?".

_ Sabe sei que agi mal lá no trem, mas é que eu conheço meu irmão, ele às vezes pode ser bem imaturo e inconsequente, só queria... Sabe? Que ele não te machucasse...

Scorpius se levantou em um pulo com a raiva o tomando e olhou para Potter friamente.

_ Pensou o que que não podia dar conta? Acha que todos têm que temê-los e respeita-los por serem os Potters, os filhos do Herói, pois ouça bem Potterzinho, nem todos aqui vão lhe estender tapete vermelho e reverencia-lo por um feitiço bem demonstrado.

Potter se pôs de pé e encarou Scorpius a altura, mas o loirinho não parou e continuou seu monologo.

_ Pois para mim você e seu irmão inútil, não passam de oportunistas.

_ Cala boca Malfoy. – E Scorpius se viu fazendo o que o outro falou, pois algo na voz do menor lhe disse que ultrapassara um limite nas linhas de respeito de Potter.

Os olhos verdes o fitaram com fervor, eram tão intensos que Scorpius se viu desviando os próprios daquelas íris que lhe fitava de uma maneira forte demais.

_ Falou para mim lá no trem não julga-lo e me pergunto o que esta fazendo agora?

Scorpius serrou os punhos, contrariado. Odiava quando os outros usava o que falava contra si.

_ Em nenhum momento pensei que não poderia dar conta, pois não te conhecia. Só queria mostrar para meu irmão que ele estava passando dos limites o atacando quando você não fez nada contra ele. Pois se tivesse me dado à chance de me explicar te diria isso o que vou dizer agora: Também não costumo julgar as pessoas. Aquele feitiço que usei no salão não era para me mostrar, era para chamar a atenção do meu irmão para mim.

Potter voltou a se sentar na cama e Scorpius viu a face morena ficar impassível, assim como as palavras que se seguiu.

_ Eu não sou meu pai, Scorpius. E nem quero ser, pois nós dois sabemos que não estaria na sonserina para começar. – As íris verdes penetraram as suas e Scorpius sabia que somente uma pessoa o entenderia e aquela pessoa estava ali sentada na sua frente. Pensamento forte para uma criança de onze anos, mas não para um Malfoy.

Potter lhe sorriu, ao perceber que suas feições estavam mais relaxadas.

_ Nenhum de nós dois, somos.

_ Não, mas seu irmão não pensa assim. – disse Scorpius voltando a sentar onde estava antes de seu ataque de raiva.

Potter riu de novo.

_ James pode ser bastante irritante. Ele demora em ver seus erros, mas tem um bom coração.

Scorpius se pegou pensando que nunca entenderia essa coisa de irmãos. Pois se um agisse como James Potter agiu com o moreno, jamais o perdoaria, além de se vingar é claro.

_ Não sente raiva das coisas que ele falou?

Potter o fitou de novo daquela maneira profunda e segundos depois deu de ombros.

_ Não importa. – Mas Scorpius sabia que importava, mas resolveu não insistir afinal nem amigos eram. O loiro ouviu um gemido de lamuria e sorriu afetado ao ver a carta da direção na mão de Potter.

_ Acha que seu showzinho não teria consequências? – perguntou Scorpius com uma nota de divertimento e Potter o fuzilou, mas com um sorriso afetado em seus lábios.

_ Pensei que pelo meu nome me livraria dessa.

Scorpius revirou os olhos e Potter riu, mas parou subitamente o encarando da mesma maneira no jantar.

_ Realmente é divertido te ter por perto. – E Scorpius teve que esconder o rubor que tomou sua face pelo comentário. E resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

_ Meu pai sempre diz que sou irresistível, fazer o que deve ser o charme de ser um Malfoy rebelde.

Potter gargalhou se jogando na cama. Scorpius revirou os olhos, mas sorria.

"Também seria divertido ter Albus Potter por perto." – pensou alegremente. Potter não precisava saber, mas seria legal ser amigo de um Potter. Ficou imaginando a reação de seu avô com a notícia, enfartaria. Scorpius riu internamente. Gostava de seu avô no final das contas, sabia que seu pai também, mas ambos odiava quando ele queria manipular a ações de ambos. E como Scorpius acabou de dizer, ambos seu pai e ele se consideravam Malfoys rebeldes que fugiam dos conceitos moralistas de seu avô e avó.

"Talvez o feriado de natal não se tornasse tão chato assim..." – sorriu com o pensamento. Até seu pai poderia enfartar e agora sim Scorpius riu com vontade. E se pegou sendo observado por Potter.

_ Qual é a graça? – perguntou o moreno.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

_ Nada, piada interna.

Viu Potter serrar os olhos e riu logo acrescentando já imaginando a pergunta que viria.

_ Não tem nada a ver com você e Cia. – Scorpius resolveu direcionar a atenção do moreno para outra coisa além de si. – E ai não vai abrir?

Potter olhou a carta e logo em seguida estendeu a Scorpius, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, em uma pergunta muda. Potter deu de ombros.

_ Se você ler posso pensar que é para você e não me parecera tão aterrador. Por favor? – os olhos verdes brilharam pidões e Scorpius se pegou pensando que jamais negaria nada ao moreno com aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado. Resmungou resignado, mas pegou a carta a abrindo e lendo alto em bom som.

_Caro senhor Potter,_

_ A Vossa senhoria está sendo chamado (_entenda isso como sendo intimado- disse Scorpius e sorriu ao ver Potter encolher ainda mais os ombros.) _a comparecer na sala da direção às 6hs da amanhã, seu pai já foi informado de seu comportamento inapropriado e demonstração de feitiço fora da grade escolar e altamente perigoso. Sugiro que não se atrase. Devo dizer que já estou desapontada com seu comportamento._

_Sem mais,_

_ Minerva McGonagall._

_ (Diretora e professora)._

Scorpius abaixou a carta e viu Potter deitado de olhos fechados. Sentiu compaixão pelo menino. Levantou de sua cama e se viu caminhando até a cama ao lado e sentando ao lado de Potter, que abriu os olhos lhe encarando.

_ Meu pai vai me matar. – lamuriou o outro.

_ Por que se foi seu irmão o culpado? – disse Scorpius firme.

Potter voltou a fechar os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

_ O feitiço, eu errei em usa-lo. Meu pai assim como todos em casa não sabe que eu leio sobre feitiços que depois da guerra foram decretados como artes das trevas.

_ Mas não é proibido e não é como se tivesse lançado contra seu irmão.

_ Não, mas quantos já ouviram falar daquele feitiço? – Scorpius deu de ombros, quando o moreno voltou a se sentar e encara-lo. – É magia antiga...

Potter abaixou a cabeça e começou a fazer movimentos repetitivos com as mãos, estava nervoso.

_ Meu pai vai achar que sou mal...

_ Por quê? – Scorpius se viu o encarando confuso.

_ James me acha, por que meu pai não me acharia? – Potter rebateu e Scorpius concluiu que aquele garoto tinha sérios problemas.

_ Olha não entendo nada de irmãos e essas coisas, mas de pai acho que sim. – Scorpius lhe estendeu a carta e continuou. – Pais sabem o que somos, pois eles sabem quando estamos aprontando não sabe?

Potter assentiu sorrindo.

_ Então e mesmo assim, eles nos perdoam e que mal tem em querer aprender feitiços antigos?

_ Mas é artes das trevas...

Scorpius fez descaso.

_ Vai matar alguém com ele?

_ Não! – indignou o menor.

_ Viu só a ideia não te atrai e Potter confia em mim, quando digo: Você não tem o feitio de Lord das trevas.

Potter riu e Scorpius também.

_ Nem você. – abelhou Potter.

_ Claro que não, imagina eu todo irresistível, seria mais o Lord da beleza isso sim. – disse Scorpius convencido e recebendo um empurrão de Potter.

Ambos gargalharam.

Potter se pôs de pé e lhe estendeu a mão com as feições serias, mas com um sorriso gentil.

_ Amigos?

Scorpius o encarou longamente e se pôs de pé sorrindo também, apertando a mão morena.

_ Amigos. Mas nada de tapete vermelho em Potter. – brincou Scorpius e Potter o empurrou sorrindo.

_ Cala boca Scorpius, eu posso te chamar assim neh? – perguntou o menor com doçura. Scorpius revirou os olhos.

_ Ao longo da conversa já me chamou assim sabe-se lá quantas vezes.

Potter riu.

_ Então gostaria que me chamasse de Albus. Potter? – ele fez uma careta e Scorpius sorriu. – Acho que não, deixo para meu irmão.

_ Claro que deixa.

Scorpius voltou para seu livro e Albus para seu malao. Scorpius lendo e Albus cantarolando uma música enquanto arrumava, ou melhor, jogava suas coisas dentro do baú. E pelo canto dos olhos Scorpius viu Albus ir finalmente tomar seu banho. Zabini e Parkinson logo voltaram e se limitaram a trocar de roupa e dizer que estavam cansados demais para arrumar as próprias coisas. Scorpius ainda conversou com Paul, mas assim que Albus saiu do banho se viu rindo e conversando apenas com o moreno.

Paul e Rian logo foram dormir. Scorpius e Albus ainda conversaram um pouco mais. Albus ainda se desculpou pela atitude do trem e Scorpius se viu o perdoando em palavras. Logo Morfeu os tomou nos braços, talvez cansado com os cochichos dos dois em meio ao silencio do quarto.

Albus acordara atrasado para a sua visita, se é que podia ser chamada assim, ao escritório da direção. Não demorou porem para ver seu irmão encostado em uma parede com os braços cruzados no peito e em sua face descrito a revolta de estar ali. Perante seu olhar frio Al se encolheu por dentro, mas por fora sua pose era firme e inabalável.

Acordara com a certeza que enfrentaria seja seu pai ou James de cabeça em pé. Pois Scorpius tinha razão o livro que uma pessoa lê não diz quem você é. E se assim eles fizessem estariam lhe julgando pelo que não era. Albus sabia, precisava olhar para seu pai e ver somente o desapontamento por ter quebrado uma regra, não a frieza e a discriminação ou até a repulsa que via nos olhos de seu irmão mais velho. Tinha que ter a certeza de não estar sozinho, isso era essencial para si.

_ Oi James.

_ Não fale comigo traidor. – sentiu seu coração sendo esmagado no peito, mas suportou a dor, calado e com face impassível. Sorriu doce para o irmão e se postou na parede ao contrario. Só restava esperar.

Quando Harry recebeu a carta da direção da escola, apenas lhe pedindo para comparecer a uma reunião de urgência, não passou por nenhum momento em sua cabeça aquilo que sua antiga professora lhe reportava com estremo cuidado e não escondendo sua decepção e revolta pelo comportamento de seus dois filhos.

_ Antes que eles entrassem queria que soubesse Sr. Potter por minhas palavras o que aconteceu. E foi muito grave o feitiço que Albus Potter usou. O senhor tem conhecimento disso?

_ Não, mas diretora Albus é um menino doce e gentil, não creio que ele tenha usado algo assim.

_ Chamei unicamente aqui para conversar com ele, para mim esta claro que James Potter o incentivou a isso, mas ele já tem idade para saber o que é certo e o que é errado Sr. Potter.

Harry assentiu.

Harry também sabia o quão furioso James deveria ter ficado com a noticia de onde o irmão ficaria ali em Hogwarts, nem ele próprio ainda absorvera a ideia. Não imaginara em nenhum momento que Albus tivesse conhecimento e o pior soubesse usar tal magia. Isso também o assustava.

Mas como o bom auror que era sabia ver a historia por um todo e pelo que conhecia de seus filhos: James saberia como tirar Albus do serio, ele saberia como instiga-lo a ir tão longe. E Albus para sair de seu próprio controle a discursão que deveriam ter sido... Harry não ousava nem imaginar, mas em breve saberia pelos dois.

Harry via erro dos dois, mas seu senso de justiça lhe gritava que Albus apenas estava se defendendo da maneira que sabia, tomando a atenção de seu irmão para si, como sempre fazia quando as brincadeiras de seus primos lhe feriam de verdade e quando estavam ultrapassando limites e quando o moreninho fazia isso James corria em seu auxilio.

Mas Harry também entendia o quanto o filho mais velho deveria estar machucado, o quanto seu orgulho deveria estar ferido. James era bom e Harry só precisava coloca-lo no caminho certo. O caminho da família, não do que aquela rivalidade de casas poderia influenciar ali naquelas paredes de pedras, como uma vez influenciaram em suas escolhas. Mas ali não era ele que estava passando por isso era seus filhos, era dois irmãos.

Harry ouviu todas as recomendações e conselhos de McGonagall calado, ainda arriscou olhar para os dois quadros na parede, em cima da cabeça da diretora, mas não se atreveu. Ainda doía encarar a ambos.

McGonagall logo o deixou sozinho e não demorou, para a voz de seu ex-diretor e mentor lhe chegassem ao ouvido.

_ Como vai Harry? - a voz de Dumbledore ainda era mesma, igualmente sua mania de olhar a todos por cima de seu óculo de meia lua. Seu sorriso fácil também estava lá.

_ Vou bem, alguns problemas de família.

_ Então os rumores estão corretos o seu menino... Como é o nome dele Harry querido? – disse seu mentor em uma fingida ignorância, pois ouviu Snape ao seu lado bufar.

_ Albus Severus Potter.

_ Interessante não é Severus meu caro? – o outro apenas chiou indignado. Harry balançou a cabeça escondendo o sorriso. – Vi que ficou incomodado Harry quando Minerva comentou do feitiço...

_ Me admira que uma criatura com seu sangue tenham habilidades para fazer algo assim logo no primeiro dia de aula. – cuspiu Snape com seu costumeiro tom de asco. Harry reviraria os olhos, mas não se permitiu.

_ Não falaria algo assim Severus, ainda me lembro de um garotinho entrando em Hogwarts com conhecimentos acima de um aluno do sétimo ano, com habilidades incríveis... Grandiosas se me deixarem ousar em minhas humildes palavras. Reconhece essa pessoa Severus? – Dumbledore ainda olhava para Harry quando perguntou e o próprio não teve duvidas das palavras de seu ex-diretor, pois tivera nas mãos por um ano a mostra viva do poucos conhecimentos de Severus Snape ainda quando corria por aqueles corredores quando adolescente.

_ Conhecimentos Albus nunca são demais, e esses conhecimentos não medem as atitudes de uma pessoa. – cuspiu Severus.

Dumbledore sorriu.

_ Ouviu isso Harry?

O moreno assentiu. Mas foi impedido de continuar em frente, quando ouviu a porta se abrir e revelar a figura de McGonagall e seus dois filhos que tomaram lugares de extremos opostos no recinto.

Então a coisa realmente era bem seria. Mas o quão séria seria?

Respirou fundo.

_ Vocês dois bem sabe por que estão aqui, não sabem? – Harry viu ambos assentirem ainda ignorando sua presença. – Então gostariam de se explicarem o porquê de quase acabarem com a vida um do outro e com o salão principal? – Harry sabia que Minerva estava exagerando em suas palavras propositalmente e se limitou a olhar seus filhos ainda bastante serio.

A primeira coisa que viu foi James serrar ainda mais os lábios em uma resposta muda que nada sairia de sua boca e Albus ao contrario começou a brincar com os dedos da mão e cabeça baixa. E era nessas atitudes de Albus que o vazia duvidar por estar na Sonserina. Albus lhe lembrava tão a si mesmo.

_ Seria bem mais fácil para ambos se falassem o que realmente aconteceu, ou terei que tomar medidas drásticas? E o senhor James está bem familiarizados com elas não é Sr. James? – O olhar de McGonagall para seu filho mais velho era firme e repreensor. Sabia o quão difícil James podia ser e quão encrenqueiro também. Mas foi Albus quem começou.

Sua pose agora era mais firme, com passos seguros caminhou a frente alguns centímetros e Harry viu uma expressão naquele rosto que nunca vira naqueles onze anos. Neutralidade e determinação.

_ Eu também não entendo por que James me atacou no meio do salão, mas isso não me importa, mas só gostaria de dizer que não foi minha intenção causar danos à propriedade, mas foi o único meio que consegui de trazer a atenção de James para mim. – E Harry viu suas próprias conclusões tomando formas em sua mente. – Peço desculpas e garanto que não acontecera novamente diretora McGonagall.

James riu.

_ Eu só queria deixar claro que fui à mesa da sonserina para busca-lo para trazê-lo até a senhora Diretora. – disse James com seu ar de autoconfiança.

_ Por que trazê-lo a mim Sr. Potter? - disse Minerva encarando James de maneira seria.

_ Por que acho que o Chapéu Seletor esta fora de condições de uso... – E Harry mesmo por trás daquela pose de seu filho viu a esperança e o medo brilhar em seus olhos. – Albus... Ele não poderia ser selecionado para a sonserina.

_ Por que não James? – Albus perguntou firme.

Harry viu seus filhos se encarando. Mas James não respondeu e Harry viu o menor sorrir da maneira doce que sorria somente para seus irmãos.

_ Por eu ser mal James? Acha que sou mal por estar ali na casa das serpentes? - a fala do menor saiu em um tom tão doce quanto o sorriso que ainda brincava em seu rosto.

E Harry compreendeu até que ponto aquela briga deveria ter chegado. Pois em tempos não muito distantes, era nesses momentos em que seus sobrinhos chegavam que Albus chamava a atenção de James e o castanho vinha correndo como um protetor, defender seu irmãozinho das palavras dos próprios primos.

Harry naquele momento só queria abraçar suas crianças, mas não podia intervir na direção de McGonagall.

_ Eles sempre se tornam mais cedo ou mais tarde. – as palavras saíram acidas da boca do mais velho de seus filhos.

Harry viu a face de Albus se contorcer em dor, mas ele logo se manteve imbatível em sua indiferença.

_ Se me permite Minerva gostaria de falar algo aos dois. – soou a voz de Dumbledore e Harry viu James torcer os lábios como se pressentisse o que viria a seguir. Minerva assentiu.

_ Fique a vontade Albus.

_ Mas se os dois puderem me deixar a sós com os alunos? – Minerva mais uma vez assentiu e Harry se viu obrigado a deixar a sala.

Albus viu seu pai saindo da sala. Em todo momento evitou seu olhar por puro medo do que veria e agora enquanto o via sair, só desejava que ele lhe olhasse e sorrisse.

Sua atenção foi tomada quando James se jogou em umas das poltronas a frente da mesa. Viu o quadro ao lado do que sabia ser Albus Dumbledore um dos grandes bruxos que influenciou em seu nome, bufar e fuzilar James com seus olhos ônix.

_ Pelo menos se sente direito na presença dos mais velhos, rapaz impertinente. – disse o quadro onde o homem de cabelos compridos e oleosos cruzou os braços desaprovando a postura de seu irmão que não se moveu.

_ Bom dia aos dois. – disse Dumbledore com uma voz doce. Albus se viu sorrindo em resposta. – Você viu Severus os olhos deles? - cochichou nada discretamente o ex-Diretor.

Al sabia que aquela pergunta não era para si e soube quem era o homem no quadro ao lado: Severus Snape.

A quem tanto queria conhecer.

_S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<strong> o que foi esse Scorpius, o meu lindo Scorp com pose de machao dando um chega para lá no Nott?

E esse Paul Zabini, EU JÀ AMO O BLAISE, imagina o filho? sem comentario, tão fofys com meu Scorp * aperta paul*

Mas gente Al e meu Corp é tudo de bom juntos, ainda por cima o loirinho deixando o Al todo sem postura...kkk *coloca Al no colo*

*¬* Momento lufa, mas voces viram AMIGOS, eles são amigos... *-* Sei, mas quem acredita nisso? ¬¬ Deixa os papais pegar esses dois...kkkkkk

Harry definitivamente nao sabe lidar com os filhos, mas sera?

Todo mundo percebeu que Harry nao sabe muito bem lidar com o Albus? O mais ironico é que é o unico filho dele que realmente se parece com ele... aff vai entender...¬¬

Mas gente o que tenho a resaltar tambem que interece morbido é esse de Albus por Snape?

E o que Dumbledore quer tanto falar com nossas duas crianças?

Severo realmente odeia James Potter...kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ai ai o que voces acham no que isso vai dar? Reviews... ;)

A palhinha que nunca deve faltar...

__ Então Harry os filhos são todos seus. – disse Minerva._

__ Obrigado. – disse seu pai olhando cada um dos presentes atrás daquela mesa sejam vivos ou apenas em quadro. – James, Albus. – chamou seu pai abrindo a porta, mas antes de sair por ela Al se voltou para o único 'presente' que lhe importava no momento, caminhou até o quadro que agora lhe encarava curioso e resignado com sua ousadia._

__ Posso fazer uma pergunta Professor? – seu tom de voz era firme, seu olhar provido de qualquer sentimento._

__ Mesmo esse cargo não me pertencendo, acredito que me matar esta fora de questão no momento para me impedir de ouvi-lo. – veio a voz sarcástica de Snape._

_Albus sorriu afetado para o homem._

__ Te revolta saber que estou em sua casa em Hogwarts?_

_Albus ouviu McGonagall tossir levemente e a risada abafada do quadro ao lado tomar conta do ressinto. Até pode imaginar a cara de surpresa de seu pai e irmão, mas naquele momento só lhe importava aquela resposta._

_Pois em seus desejos infantis um dia queria fazer a diferença que aquele homem fez. Mostrar o que somente ele mostrou: que ser diferente também era ser bom a sua maneira._

s2

Sei que alguns vão querer me matar, mas eu tenho que falar que sempre admirei Snape, porque gente se eu tivesse um professor como ele acho que nao ficaria raivosa, mas seria a aula que mais riria em toda minha vida...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Eu adoro esse cara... *¬*

Mas vontando, por que sera que opniao de Snape é tão importante para Albus?

E qual será a resposta do nosso inesquecivel professor de poçoes? - *Poçoes já nao é mais mesma sem ele... Y-Y *

Ai esta mais um capitulo como prometido sei que prometi para quinta feira, mil perdoes para quem passou aqui e nada encontrou, mil perdoes mesmo, mas olha só que lindo capitulo lido e muito fofo, com nossos mininhos finalmente se interargindo... *-*

Quem quer o proximo capitulo? Reviews, pois me deixara com autoetima lá em cima, pois gente travei nessa fic já no capitulo sete, por isso me dão ideias elas são mais que bem vindas... ;D

Bjos bjos bjos *quanto bjos* e aquele amado abraço de urso

Até o proximo capitulo

Jessy

S2


	6. Por que dói tanto?

**_Obs: _**Nenhum personagem me pertence. Essa historia narra um relacionamente de homem com homem se nao curte cai fora, mas se aprecia puxe a melhor cadeira, sente-se e deguste com mederaçao. ;D

Eu sei, eu sei não mereço perdão por tamanha demora *esconde a cabeça na terra*, mas perdoem essa escritora malcriada que vcs tem, vou tentar me localizar entre tantas coisas que me assaltaram esse mês... Por isso com o coraçao raxadinho, quebradinho e tudo mais que peço desculpas pela demora...

Espero que a demora nao tenha feito vces me esquecerem... T-T

**Recado urgente...** Tenho uma beta linda me ajudando em Ultrapassando Limites *aperta Camila e nao solta mais*, por isso sejam bonzinhos e deem um Oi para ela... Ela me deu dicas otimas para esse capitulo e para o restante da historia, por causa dela é que estou postando esse capitulo novinho... Falem se ela nao é uma heroina, por ter puxado minha orelha e por ter pirado na Lily...

Cah seja bem mais que bem vinda em Ultrapassando Limites... ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 – Por que dói tanto?<strong>

Albus já não conseguia mais tirar os olhos daquele homem. Conhecia sua historia, sabia tudo que podia sobre ele e ouvira no dia anterior seu pai lhe dizer que um dia confiou naquele homem, e isso de alguma maneira o fazia se sentir bem. Trazia-lhe a certeza de algo, que ainda não sabia bem o que era, mas lhe dava conforto.

O homem bufou e Dumbledore riu.

_ Estou morto Albus, mas não cego pelo que sei. – sua voz era fria e calculista. Sua pose de alguém confiante, alguém que sabia o que era e que só isso importava. Agradar aos outros não lhe interessava. E naquele momento soube o quão corajoso aquele homem um dia chegou ser.

_ Peculiar como os nomes caeem tão bem. Quem diria que ainda novamente um James e um Severus entrariam em conflito.

Ouviu seu irmão rir.

_ Sorrindo Potter, não sorriria da situação que se encontra. Afinal mesmo acostumado a limpar banheiros pensei que seria esperto o suficiente para não ser pego de novo e ter que repetir esse serviço e ai me pergunto se lá você também vai manter esse seu sorrisinho arrogante e petulante? – Viu seu irmão levantar enraivecido e apontar o dedo para o quadro, mas foi impedido de falar por Dumbledore.

_ Acho que isso nós três sabemos que não vai resultar em nada, certo? – ambos os outros dois bufaram. – Mas o meu proposito em falar com os dois, para dizer ao Sr. James que aqui em Hogwarts não a distinção, pois se fosse para sorteá-los entre bons e maus não haveria quatro casas e sim duas, certo James?

_ Entendo senhor.

_ Os sonserinos tem sim sua forma peculiar e eu digo peculiar no jeito de levar os seus conhecimentos, mas isso não é dizer que são perversos. Pois conheci muitos homens perversos vindo de sua casa senhor James, que um dia também fora a minha. E conheci homens sonserinos tão honrados quanto ao homem ao meu lado. – Dumbledore encarou a ambos. – Mas não se deixem levar por isso, pois no final vocês são uma família. E não existe algo mais insubstituível do que isso. A família, crianças, é o nosso tesouro mais puro e o nosso bem mais precioso.

Dumbledore se virou unicamente para seu irmão.

_ As pessoas que amamos senhor James, são as únicas coisas que merecem nossa confiança. Honrado e corajoso é aquele que sabe diferenciar um diamante bruto no meio de tantas outras pedras. E essa tarefa fica muito mais fácil quando nós já o conhecemos. Palavras não definem uma pessoa, mas sim suas ações.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore fitaram o de Albus, que estava ouvindo tudo calado e sem fazer nenhum movimento. E naquele momento se permitiu ter esperanças de que James viesse lhe pedir perdão.

_ Por que não pede para a nossa digníssima diretora e para o auror Potter que entrem Albus? – Al assentiu e abriu a porta os chamando, mas mesmo assim fugiu do olhar de seu pai.

_ E então? – perguntou Minerva voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira.

_ Creio Minerva, se não estiver abusando, que um voto de confiança possa ser a única solução, não é James?

_ Sim senhor Dumbledore.

Albus viu seu pai sorrir, mas recusou o olhar assim que as cotas verdes se voltaram para a suas.

_ Então Harry, os filhos são todos seus. – disse Minerva.

_ Obrigado. – disse seu pai olhando para cada um dos presentes atrás daquela mesa, sejam vivos ou apenas em quadros. – James, Albus. – chamou seu pai abrindo a porta, mas antes de sair por ela Al se voltou para o único 'presente' que lhe importava no momento, caminhou até o quadro deste e que agora lhe encarava curioso e resignado com sua ousadia.

_ Posso fazer uma pergunta Professor? – seu tom de voz era firme e seu olhar desprovido de qualquer sentimento.

_ Mesmo esse cargo não me pertencendo, acredito que neste momento, eu me matar esta fora de questão para me impedir de ouvi-lo. – veio à voz sarcástica de Snape.

Albus sorriu afetado para o homem.

_ Te revolta saber que estou em sua casa em Hogwarts?

Albus ouviu McGonagall tossir levemente e a risada abafada do quadro ao lado tomar conta do ressinto. Até pode imaginar a cara de surpresa de seu pai e irmão, mas naquele momento só lhe importava aquela resposta.

Pois em seus desejos infantis queria um dia, fazer a diferença que aquele homem fez. Mostrar o que somente ele mostrou: que ser diferente também era ser bom a sua maneira.

_ Acredito que para estar lá, algo não deve ter puxado de seu pai. O que já não é de todo um desastre.

Dumbledore riu agora com vontade e ouviu o bufo resignado de seu pai. Sorriu assentindo.

Sim, ser diferente não é ser mal, mas sim que tudo na vida tem suas essências.

Naquele dia ainda descobriu que com seu pai nada havia mudado, mas descobriu também que a indiferença de seu irmão era mais dolorida do que o tapa recebido na cara na frente de todos no salão principal. Mas mesmo com todas aquelas incertezas que girava em sua mente, ele ainda tinha coisas que valia apena lutar para ficar, mesmo que no limite chegasse a pensar em sair de Hogwarts. E uma dessas coisas ou melhor, pessoas, veio a ser Scorpius Malfoy.

Nenhum dos dois sabia como explicar quando aquela amizade se tornou tão solida e única. Mesmo que essa consciência fosse unicamente deles. Albus tinha ligeira impressão que sua amizade com Scorpius ficava as escondidas, ou boa parte dela, em sua intensidade de segredos e cumplicidade, por causa de seu irmão e de suas reações perante ele ou Scorpius.

Mas nada disso importava quando os dois ou quando os quatros: Rian, Paul, Scorpius e ele se trancavam no quarto após o jantar e ficavam ali rindo e passando o tempo. Pois pelas poucas semanas que se seguiram todos os quatros perceberam que ser um Sonserino não era visto com bons olhos pelo restante da escola.

Ninguém falava nada a respeito, mas Albus sentia o peso que essas atitudes podiam causar, pois a dor da separação que teve que impor perante sua prima ainda era vivido em sua mente.

A princípio ambos lutaram, sentavam juntos nas aulas que tinham no mesmo tempo. Conversavam no jardim quando podiam, mas a reclusão de Rose perante os companheiros da própria casa assustava Albus e o moreno via que isso feria sua prima e amiga, pois ela não precisava passar por isso, ela não era uma sonserina, era apenas amiga e parente de um deles. Vê-la sofrer doía mais do que se manter longe da pouco ou da única amizade fiel que tinha ali: Scorpius Malfoy.

E às vezes em seu isolamento imposto por todos, se permitia ansiar pelo fim do jantar para poder correr e rir com as únicas pessoas que conseguia: seus amigos e colegas de quartos.

Albus também não vira quando a frieza e a indiferença de James aumentaram, mas soube assim que pôs os pés de volta em casa que seu balsamo não era mais aqueles que o rodeavam na estação. Pois o brilho dos olhos já não era mais os mesmos, os toques já não vinham mais e as palavras eram desprovidas até de um tom, como se ele nem ao menos merecesse um sinal de raiva. E isso doeu, doeu muito e feriu. Seu lado sonserino gritava por vingança, mas Albus não era assim, não podia ser e não queria ser.

Ainda no meio daquela movimentação de pessoas e carrinhos, se permitiu olhar em direção onde seu melhor amigo estava, que se reencontrava com o pai tão acaloradamente possível na medida de um Malfoy. Ambos, Scorpius e ele, ainda se permitiram sorrir cumplices um para outro antes de serem arrastados pelos seus próprios pais para fora da estação.

Albus olhou o pai que lhe segurava o ombro e perguntou a única coisa que tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

_ Cadê a Lily? – perguntou com um misto de saudade e medo.

Seu pai sorriu.

_ Ela esta te esperando em casa, disse que não queria vir para não chorar na frente de todos quando faltava tão pouco para ir a Hogwarts. – E Albus riu, pois essa era uma atitude que sua Lil tomaria. Olhou a frente e seu sorriso morreu assim como ele veio, quando seu olhar caiu sobre as costas de seu irmão. Seu pai apertou ainda mais seu ombro.

_ Dê um pouco mais de tempo a ele. Logo, logo ele coloca o coração no caminho certo. – Albus assentiu, mesmo que há muito tempo já tinha perdido as esperanças.

Mesmo quando ainda estavam tão frescas as hostilidades de seu irmão no corredor do castelo para com ele e seus colegas de casa. Mesmo quando essa atitude do seu irmão estava lhe privando de tanta coisa. Estava lhe privando até de ter amigos, pois sabia que os amigos de seu irmão pegava mais pesado com aqueles que o rodeava e isso doía, feria e dava raiva, ódio. Por isso queria acreditar nas palavras de seu pai, mesmo já tendo passado meses desde a última vez que falara com James, queria, mas não conseguia, não mais.

_Lily está nervosa com você por não ter lhe escrito. – disse seu pai como se tentasse lhe tirar de seus pensamentos nebulosos. Deu de ombros.

_ Estive ocupado. – e Lily entenderia quando contasse tudo. Somente ela lhe entenderia.

Assim que chegaram do lado de fora de toda a estação, Albus correu o olhar por todos e viu seu irmão entrar no carro, mas logo o moreno buscou a única pessoa que importava ali, sua prima e amiga Rose.

Os olhos azuis perfuraram os seus e ela correu para abraça-lo, mas assim que seus braços rodearam seu pescoço eles foram afastados com uma desculpa esfarrapada de seu tio e um olhar repreendedor de sua tia para Rony. Mas isso não importava, o que importava eram as palavras que lhe fizeram sorrir: "Meia noite, lareira." E ele estaria lá esperando para falar com ela.

Albus ignorou a dor do desamparo que sentiu, quando viu seu tio afastando sua melhor amiga dele. As duas pessoas que antes, um dia, eles quiseram que se juntassem para unir ainda mais as famílias.

E passou a ignorar tudo, o movimento constante de James balançando o pé no carro e os olhares de preocupação de seu pai. E ali prometeu que fugiria de todos da família, não seria fácil, mas tentaria.

O carro parou em frente à mansão que tanto ansiara em rever, e em meio a sua contemplação do lugar, enquanto saia do carro somente um som penetrou seus ouvidos.

_ Alllllllllllllllll... – o grito de Lily o fez sorrir e tirou um pouco de sua dor. Braços pequenos e finos rodearam seu pescoço, era o único balsamo e refugio que precisava ali naquele lugar. – Senti tanta sua falta.

Harry sorria, e James também, mesmo que fosse somente para Lily.

_ E você tampinha não vai me dar um abraço? – perguntou ele abrindo os braços.

Lily o soltou sorrindo e Albus sorriu ao vê-la correr até James e abraça-lo, mas logo ela voltou a se pendurar em seu pescoço.

_ Vai me contar tudo, não vai? – disse ela saltitando enquanto afirmava. – Saiba que ainda te darei uma bronca por conta das cartas que não recebi.

Albus beijou lhe o rosto.

_ Depois do jantar, certo? – pediu.

Ela fez bico e seu pai o ajudou a afasta-la.

_ O deixe descansar Lil, então ele será todo seu. – disse seu pai doce e sorrindo para ambos.

O natal se tornara em algo que Albus começou a temer, pois nos dias que se seguiram ficou ainda mais claro que as únicas pessoas que estavam dispostas a tê-lo por perto eram seu pai, Lil e Rose. Até o pequeno Hugo debochava de sua cara.

Albus enfrentava a visita de seus tios Rony e Hermione de cabeça erguida e até petulante, mas não importava, pois quando seu tio entrava nas gracinhas de James, chegava a pensar em odiá-lo, até sua tia ria, mas quando via seu olhar ou de Rose parava e recriminava o marido e seu afilhado. E com os dias transcorrendo soltos também passou a evitar suas visitas e nem seu pai conseguia mais tira-lo do quarto nesses momentos, se recusava assistir a sua própria família o recriminando indiretamente. E seu pai entendia, pois com os dias também começou a avisa-lo quando seus tios apareceriam, mas tinha um dia que Albus não poderia evitar: O Natal.

E por também não querer evita-los que caminhava pelo gramado de sua avó com Lily ao seu lado em silêncio. E tudo se seguiu muito rápido para Albus, uma hora eles ceiavam, na outra seus primos começaram com as piadas ainda maiores grotescas seguidas de pegadinhas com as Gemialidades Weasley e em outra estava sua avó falando, ferindo lhe com palavras.

_ Albus não brigue com o seu irmão e primos, saiba que ainda não nos esquecemos de seu comportamento na escola mocinho. – sua vó o repreendeu, como se a culpa fossem unicamente dele. Como se nenhum dos seus priminhos grifinorios não estivessem lá no salão lhe ofendendo.

Albus sentiu Lilian segurar sua mão.

_ Se a senhora sabe tão bem o que aconteceu, sabe a parte que cabe ao James na historia não é vovó? – perguntou com um sorrisinho afetado.

_ Está me afrontando Albus? – perguntou sua avó ficando nervosa. – Poderia coloca-lo de castigo mocinho.

_ Albus não grite com sua avó. – gritou seu tio Rony.

_ Não gritar, quem esta gritando? – perguntou com ironia. – Os únicos que estão gritando aqui são a minha família contra mim.

_ Meu querido, nós não estamos gritando com você, só queremos que peça desculpas aos seus primos e ao seu irmão. Al, eu já não estou te reconhecendo... – disse sua vó se jogando na poltrona mais próxima de uma forma teatralmente forçada a aparecer desapontada com sua atitude.

Mas ele ainda não tinha acabado, não ainda.

_Pedir desculpas pelo quê? – perguntou de maneira fria. –Pois se até Hugo esta me chamando de sonserino traidor... É isso vovó o que me tornei por ser diferente, um traidor?

_ Al querido, sua avó não quis dizer isso e eu vou falar com Hugo e...

_ Chega tia Hermione. Pará. Parem todos de me olharem assim. Tirem as máscaras, deixa-me ver a repulsa nos olhos de vocês. – agora sim estava gritando. Lily apertou sua mão e o puxou para trás.

_ Me admira que cada um de vocês o trate assim. Mamãe teria vergonha de pertencer a essa família. – disparou Lily. Seus olhos azuis fitavam os de Al com carinho.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou seu pai entrando na sala junto com seu Avô Arthur.

Lily se voltou para o pai, mas antes mirou cada um dos presentes e impedindo sua avó de falar algo, disparou sorrindo:

_ Queremos ir embora, estamos no carro papai.

E sem mais, Albus se deixou levar pela sua irmãzinha.

E do carro os dois corpinhos abraçados ouviram os gritos de seu tio e o choro de sua avó e por último a tentativa de seu irmão de se manter ali com todos, e ainda ouviram as vozes de sua tia e seu pai se falarem antes de Hermione dizer: 'Me perdoe Harry. '. E passos a levarem para longe.

Os dois ainda não se afastaram quando seu pai e James ocuparam os bancos da frente e começaram a discutir. Albus não queria ouvir e não deixaria Lil se envenenar com o veneno da discriminação.

Albus mal esperou o pai estacionar e saiu em disparada para dentro de casa e em direção ao seu quarto, ainda ouviu os gritos de sua irmã o pedindo para espera-la, mas a dor o estava sufocando precisava de sua janela, precisava fugir de todos.

Harry deixou seu filho correr e não tentou para-lo, até ele ainda estava aturdido com o que ouvira de sua sogra e de seu melhor amigo.

_ É isso que pessoas como ele merecem. – ouviu James resmungar ao seu lado. Fitou o filho sem nem mais reconhecê-lo, será que errara tanto assim com eles?

_ Va para seu quarto James e não saia de lá até eu mandar, fui claro? – disse com seu tom que todos chamavam de chefe de aurores.

James o mirou com raiva, mas subiu em direção ao próprio quarto. Viu Lily fazer o mesmo, mais a impediu.

_ Você fica Lil, quero que me conte o que aconteceu. – a ruivinha assentiu. Tão parecida com a mãe.

Sentaram no sofá e Lily não demorou a relatar.

_ Os garotos começaram a gozar da cara do Al, Hugo chegou a chama-lo de traidor sonserino. – Harry sentiu o quanto aquilo feria sua menininha. – Al começou a rebater também, eu não me lembro das palavras que ele usou, mas a vovó chegou nesse momento e a primeira coisa que fez foi o que todos lá estavam fazendo, recriminou Al. Mas a culpa não era dele, Al só estava se defendendo. – Ela se levantou nervosa e parou na sua frente. – James passou dos limites papai e quer saber de mais uma?

Harry assentiu serio.

_ Prepare meu uniforme com as cores verde e prata, pois eu vou me tornar a segunda sonserina desta casa. Pois Al está certo, ser diferente não é ser mal é ter essência própria. – e sem mais nada sua menina lhe deixou com os próprios pensamentos.

Tinha somente uma coisa que deveria fazer. Andou calmamente até a segunda porta do corredor dos dormitórios. Bateu.

_ Entra. - veio uma voz abafada pela madeira grossa.

_ Oi. – disse abrindo a porta e a fechando em seguida ao passar.

_ Olha papai se for para dá sermões eu... – Harry sorriu deitando ao lado do filho mais velho.

_ Só vim conversar. – disse com doçura. James assentiu. – Al está sofrendo James.

_ Ele que pediu por isso. – ignorou o tom seco na voz do filho.

_ Eu sei o quanto desejou tê-lo ao seu lado na grifinoria, mas não precisa afasta-lo por estar na sonserina. Posso te contar um segredo?

Ambos sentaram na cama e James assentiu.

_ O chapéu seletor também queria me colocar na sonserina. – Harry viu seu filho arregalar os olhos surpresos.

_ O senhor foi da grifinória. – disse ele polidamente. Harry poderia ter rido da insegurança do menor, mas não o fez.

_ Sim. – disse sorrindo. – Por que eu escolhi. Mas era para eu estar na sonserina assim como seu irmão, só que Al foi mais corajoso que eu, ele aceitou suas diferenças e esta disposto a mostrar que não é tão diferente assim, dessa maneira negativa que todos tenta rotula-lo.

James o encarou firme.

_ Todos se tornam maus lá.

_ Não, mentira. E você sabe disso. Está se deixando influenciar por aquelas rixas de casa e quadribol. Você conhece seu irmão melhor do que eu, James. Ele é mal?

James abaixou a cabeça.

_ Não ainda.

_ Acha que ele queria ir de livre espontânea vontade para sonserina, quando sabia que a família poderia trata-lo como tratou hoje?

_ Eu não sei.

_ Você gostaria de ser renegado?

_ Não, mas...

_ Gostaria de ser chamado de traidor, quando não é? Só por discriminação?

_ Não.

_ Doeria não é?

_ Sim, muito.

_ Então sabe o que ele esta sentindo. – James assentiu, com lagrimas agora rolando por seu rosto.

_ Então porque ele nos escondeu que lia aqueles livros?

_ Al gosta muito de aprender, ele é um garoto esperto como você. – disse Harry sorrindo. – Você também adora aprender feitiços novos não gosta?

_ Sim, mas não...

_ Magia antiga. – completou Harry sorrindo, via tanto Rony às vezes na atitude do filho mais velho. – Aprender não é crime James, mas o que vai fazer com seus conhecimentos cabe somente você mesmo decidir. – Harry encarou os olhos castanhos do filho de tão perto que viu algumas pitadas de verdes neles, algo que só se faz notar quando se olha de muito perto. Acariciou lhe o rosto com carinho e cuidado. – Acha mesmo que seu irmão é mal?

Harry viu o filho abaixar os olhos e em uma atitude toda James, se levantou em um impulso andando pelo quarto. Harry ficou sentado calmo em suas expressões esperando as palavras do filho.

_ Eu não sei mais... Eu esperei tanto... O senhor sabe... Eu o queria lá do meu lado, quando ouvi o chapéu me senti traído. – disse James finalmente mostrando seus reais sentimentos a cerca dos acontecimentos da seleção do irmão caçula.

_ Eu sei meu amor. – James lhe lançou um olhar ultrajado ao 'meu amor', mas parou de andar o encarando. - Eu sei, mas eu já tinha te deixado ciente que Albus poderia não ir para a Grifinória.

_ Sim, mas o máximo que eu pensei foi Corvinal. – disse James frustrado. Harry passou os braços em volta dos ombros do filho quando esse desabou ao seu lado. – Eu sou um apanhador agora, futuro capitão do time. – continuou o menor desolado, fazendo Harry sorrir.

_ Nada disso vai mudar.

_ Vai, se eu apoia-lo, como o senhor quer. – e pela primeira vez Harry olhou firmemente para o filho, não acreditando em suas palavras. Colocou-se de pé, ainda sem afastar o olhar das íris de James.

_ Ele é seu irmão. Sua família. Quadribol... – Harry riu. – Isso você pode ter até fora de Hogwarts se assim quiser, mas...

Harry ajoelhou aos pês de James e tocou seu rosto amavelmente.

_ Mas o seu irmão, se você o perder, não tem como substitui-lo. Então eu te faço uma pergunta: O que é mais importante para você? Quadribol, amigos ou seu irmão, sua família?

James abaixou a cabeça.

_ Mas o senhor sempre foi fiel ao tio e a tia, mesmo...

Harry riu.

_ Por que eles são a minha única família, James... Quando eu era mais novo claro. Hoje só vocês, os meus filhos me são importante.

James assentiu.

_ Consegue responder a pergunta que te fiz? – Harry perguntou amável e concluiu ao ver o filho abrir a boca para responder. – Então a responde a Al, seja qual for à decisão que tomou.

James mais uma vez assentiu.

Harry se levantou do chão e beijou a testa do filho antes de sair do quarto e se dirigir para o da sua princesinha. Onde a conversa ali seria, bem mais sossegada.

Assim que Albus se trancou no quarto, correu para sua janela, seu cantinho predileto de toda a mansão Potter. E mesmo com as palavras de sua avó penetrando seus sentidos se permitiu anestesiar o seu consciente e se perder na imagem da lua banhando o seu lago, o tocando com estremo cuidado, que mesmo com as ondulações que o vento forte de inverno causasse nada abalaria seu toque amável.

Al se culpou naquele momento por ser uma criança tão carente. E tudo que queria agora era falar com Scorpius, o loirinho sempre sabia o que falar para fazê-lo esquecer das coisas que podia perturbá-lo, mas duvidava que as piadas de Scorpius servissem para aplacar a dor agoniante em seu peito.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil para ele? Por que ninguém parava para ouvi-lo? Por que aquelas benditas frases de sua avó ainda povoavam sua mente? Por que ainda se importava?

Mas para essa última pergunta ele tinha uma resposta. A mesma que seu irmão no começo do ano jogou em sua cara.

Medo, medo de ficar sozinho.

Albus não gostava de admitir, mas só a pensamento lhe dava uma bela noite de insônia. E agora com a certeza que sua família havia lhe virado as costas o medo era quase que fatal em seu peito.

Um soluço escapou de seus lábios e levou as mãos ao rosto o notando molhado, não sabia quando elas começaram a rolar, mas lá em suas mãos e ainda rolando por seu rosto, estava a prova de seu sofrimento e descontrole. O choro contido se tornou uma torrente de sofrimento e aflição e em meios aos seus soluços não ouviu a porta se abrir e nem alguém se esgueirar por ela e muito menos o encarar estupefato e sofrido. Mas sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado na janela, mas ignorou e sentiu uma mão acariciar seus cabelos como somente James sabia fazer... James!

Levantou o rosto dos joelhos, onde o havia escondido e encarou as íris castanho esverdeado de seu irmão. A raiva tomou conta de seu sistema e com bastante destreza saiu da janela. O encarando firme e esnobe, mesmo sabendo que não passava de um garotinho que acabou de chorar demais.

Suspirou se sentando em sua cama.

_ O que veio fazer aqui James? Me esnobar, ou quem sabe reforçar as palavras da sua avó? – disse sem nenhum sentimento na voz.

James negou se aproximando e sentando ao seu lado.

_ Por que o chapéu te colocou na sonserina? – a raiva voltou a toma-lo e ia se levantar, mas a mão de James prendeu seu pulso. – Estou na paz, só me responda.

Suspirou e voltou a se sentar.

_ Para quê quer saber?

_ Só responda Al. – pediu James com suas íris mais brilhantes que o normal.

Albus o encarou com os olhos quase brilhando novamente, fazia meses que não ouvia o irmão o chamando de Albus imagine de Al, apelido que o próprio James o deu. Assentiu.

_ Eu só queria não ser mais comparado com o papai...

_ Mas Albus, ele foi um herói. – disse James e Al percebeu que ele estava se esforçando também para não perder o controle.

_ Eu sei e me orgulho. – disse enfaticamente. - Mas sabe James, eu não quero viver na sombra disso, não por que acho ruim, mas quero um dia andar e os outros me olharem na rua e dizerem: 'Albus Potter tem um futuro brilhante. '. Não por ser filho de Harry Potter, mas por ser somente Albus Severus Potter.

James o encarou sem falar nada e com um brilho que o forçava a continuar.

_ Foi por esse pensamento de mostrar o meu potencial que o chapéu me colocou na sonserina.

_ E o que ele disse especificamente?

_ Ele disse que eu poderia ficar em qualquer casa, mas que somente uma me daria o poder necessário para mostrar o que eu queria.

_ E o que quer mostrar?

_ Eu, James. Somente eu, sem Potter, sem fama, sem nada disso. Só eu, o Al. – Uma lagrima rolou por sua face. – Eu não sou mal e nem a maioria dos sonserinos, só que ninguém nos dá a oportunidade de mostrar isso.

James se pôs de pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro e ele só fazia isso para pensar.

_ Lá é lotado de filhos de comensal...

Al se pôs de pé o parando.

_ E foram os primeiros a me estender a mão.

_ Eles não te ajudaram lá no salão. – indignou-se James.

Al sorriu amável.

_ Por que aquela discursão era somente minha e sua.

_ Malfoy se intrometeu. – Albus riu se lembrando da atitude do loirinho.

_ Sim, por que ele estava me devolvendo o favor que fiz ao te tirar da cabine. – Albus encarou seu irmão seriamente e disse: - Scorpius Malfoy é meu melhor amigo.

James o encarou ultrajado, mas antes que ele começasse a gritar Albus interferiu.

_ Olha James eu sei que papai falou para você vir aqui e se desculpar, eu não sei se veio por que ele mandou ou por que você quer estar aqui... Mas se for para voltarmos a ser como antes, eu tenho que dizer que não vou aceitar você falar mal de Scorpius sem conhecê-lo e somente julga-lo pelas atitudes da família dele. Pois se quer saber sobre nós dois, estamos fugindo das sombras dos nossos pais, queremos ser elogiados ou apedrejados pelo que somos realmente, não pelos feitos de nossas famílias em tempos que nem éramos nascidos. – Al voltou a se sentar na cama esperando o irmão processar suas palavras.

_ Por isso me perguntou no salão aquele dia quem eu era? – veio à voz de James da janela, quase um sussurro.

_ Foi; eu queria que você me entendesse, mas nem tempo para me explicar você me deu.

_ Esse Malfoy, você confia nele de verdade? – Al sorriu sem perceber.

_ Sim, muito. Não só ele como Zabini e Parkinson também. Podem ser filhos e irmãos de comensais, mas eles não são um. – disse Al com carinho e determinação. – Eles são até divertidos.

_ Por que sempre te vejo sozinho nos corredores? – disse James finalmente sentando ao seu lado, o que confirmava que ele estava começando a aceitar a ideia. Al abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado e revoltado.

_ Por que não queria que seus amigos grifinorios mexessem com eles. Todos que se aproximam de mim, eles esnobam ou até azaram. – James o olhou incrédulo.

_ Não fazemos isso...

_ Fazem sim... Você não sabia disso? Pensei que... – perguntou a ver a confusão na face de James.

James riu secamente.

_ Que eu mandava? – Al assentiu. – Você sabe que eu não ataco sem motivos Al. Não faz meu feitio.

_ Mas então...

_ Eu vou descobrir, mas acho que sei o por que...

_O por que?

James o olhou incrédulo.

_ Al às vezes você é inocente demais para seu próprio bem. – James riu abertamente e Albus o olhou ultrajado.

_ Não sou inocente.

_ E não passou pela sua cabeça que sua família está com uma baita raiva de você por está na sonserina? – Passou, mas Albus não queria se permitir desconfiar da própria linhagem. Mas agora depois do que passou já não lhe era mais tão confiável pensar assim...

_ Eu só...

_ Eu sei. – e essas palavras saíram de maneira triste dos lábios de seu irmão. – Olha Al, talvez sem perceber eu tenha instigado aos grifinorios atacar seus amigos, pois estava me sentindo traído. Eu sei que você não gosta quando as pessoas dizem que se parece tanto com o papai, eu entendo sério, mas o papai está certo, eu não deveria ter colocado aquela rivalidade de casas na frente da minha família. – James sorriu e bagunçou seus cabelos revoltos. Al riu. – Afinal é minha obrigação protege-lo. Você é meu maninho.

Albus não pensou duas vezes em abraçar o irmão.

_ Obrigado Jamy, eu sabia que um dia você me entenderia.

_ Ah Al, me desculpe por ter demorado.

Al riu, deixando uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto e cair no peito do irmão mais velho. James tinha cheiro de hortelã.

_ Não demorou, veio no tempo certo, só queria que a nossa família também pudesse entender.

James o apertou em seus braços em uma atitude possessiva que naqueles meses fizera muita falta a Al.

_ Não se preocupa, Lily os colocará no lugar com a ajuda da tia Mione.

Ambos riram e Harry os pegou assim abraçados e rindo quando abriu a porta, mas voltou a fecha-la com um sorriso no rosto e todos na mansão Potter sabiam que tudo se encaixaria em seu devido tempo. Por que tudo dói quando se trata de quem amamos, mas a cura é o balsamo mais doce e cristalino quando se é concedido por quem nos apunhalou.

Para Al aquelas férias passaram voando, cheia de sorrisos e diversão. James ainda recebeu um sermão de Lily e todos ainda ficaram assustados e divertidos quando ela gritou na cara de James que faria de tudo para ir para sonserina. Al podia jurar que seu irmão cairia duro ali mesmo na sala de visitas.

Harry ainda os levou para o parque de diversão trouxa. James curtiu cada brinquedo e Lily se sentiu ultrajada assim como Al por não ter altura suficiente para subir a bordo dos brinquedos mais legais. E ambos culparam o pai por ser tão baixo e James ria ainda mais da situação. Mas no final fora bastante divertido, depois que os dois mais novos deixaram um James irritado por melecar completamente seu cabelo com maionese e mostarda, já que Harry pegou o Ketchup e tirou do alcance das mãos de Lily e Al dizendo que era muito cruel desperdiçar algo tão bom.

Albus também não foi à casa dos Weasley uma vez se quer, e quando seu tio e sua tia vinham com Rose e Hugo – que já voltara ao normal com Albus depois de um sermão de James. – só falava com sua tia e primos, mesmo depois tendo que ouvir seu pai falando que não era certo, mas não falaria com nenhum daqueles que o atacou, enquanto eles ainda não lhe pedissem desculpas.

E assim as semanas foram se seguindo até que chegou o dia de voltar para Hogwarts e não via a hora de encontrar Scorpius na estação e lhe contar as novidades.

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Lily não foi uma fofa LINDA nesse capitulo? Essa garotinha promete... kkkkk

O James tambem foi bem foffys nesse capitulo se redimindo com Al ?

Vou ser rapida em minha nota, quero agradecer a cada um qu comentou capitulo passado se eu nao respondi algum deles, peço desculpas mas estou atolada de teste de bolsa de estudo para fazer, por isso já quero avisar que o proximo capitulo pode demorar um pouco para vim... Sorry? T-T

Mas não me abandonem...

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo de hoje...O proximo esta em andamento, mas antes de posta-lo vou tentar deixar uns tres a quatro capitulos adiantados para que essa demora não se repita, por isso paciencia comigo minhas pessoinhas maravilhosas...

Adorei cada comentario que postaram nas minhas duas oneshot... *se joga na galera e aperta cada um* Amo cada um de voces... s2

tambem venho pedir desculpas para quem acmpanha Diario de um Vampiro, não esqueci dele, vai demorar mas o capitulo vem...

E voces viram que agora tenho uma anjinha bem especial me ajudando por aqui, quem sabe semana que vem não tem um capitulo lindinho por aqui... ;D

E se não estiverem assim *cutuca os dedinhos um no outro* muitooooosss bravos comigo... Reviews?

bjos e aquele super abraço de urso

Jessy e Camila...


	7. Reencontro

_**Capitulo 7 – Reencontro.**_

* * *

><p>Albus não parava de correr os olhos por toda a estação. Sua concentração em achar seu melhor amigo era tão grande, que nem ligava para as baboseiras que seu irmão falava ao seu lado, tentando irrita-lo. Seus ombros caíram ao ouvir o último apito de partida do trem, sentiu seu pai tocar-lhe o ombro. Olhou-o nos olhos sorrindo.<p>

_ Sentiremos saudades Al. E não se esqueça de me escrever se algo te aborrecer na escola, caso seu irmão fique no seu pé, sabe que pode recorrer a Lily para dar-lhe uns puxões de orelha, não sabe? – Ambos riram se abraçando.

Os olhos verdes caíram no lago puramente azul que eram os olhos de Lily.

_ Promete que dessa vez vai realmente me escrever? – pediu ela já pendurada em seu pescoço.

_ Todos os dias.

_ Mentiroso, mas estarei esperando mesmo assim.

As mãos de nosso pai a afastou de seu abraço. Sorriu para ambos e subiu no trem sem desviar dos olhos de sua maninha. Fechou a porta e se pendurou na janela. A Maria fumaça logo começou a se mover e todos no trem e fora dele começaram a acenar.

Al percorreu todo o trem e averiguou cada cabine atrás de Scorpius, estava louco para contar tudo que passara nas férias de natal, mas no fundo queria era saber se seu amigo estava bem, pois Scorpius mesmo lhe prometendo escrever, não lhe enviou uma carta sequer.

Albus só o foi encontrar na última cabine do trem, sozinho e olhando como sempre a paisagem que se desenhava por trás daquela janela. Sorrindo, sem nem ao menos perceber, entrou na cabine. E quando os olhos mercúrio de seu melhor amigo encontraram os seus, Al sentiu o mesmo frio na barriga que sempre sentia quando esses olhos de lua cheia o miravam. Mas nada poderia explicar era sua fascinação pelos sorrisos de Scorp, que não demorou em lhe presentear com o mais bonito de todos, aquele que tomava cada canto do rosto fino de seu amigo, o fazendo brilhar como um diamante a luz do luar.

_ Al. – Scorp o cumprimentou sorrindo.

_ Scorp. – acenou jogando se no assento em frente ao de Scorpius. – E aí como foi o seu feriado? – perguntou de maneira gentil e com um sorriso doce brincando em seus lábios.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

Albus jamais entendeu essa mania que Scorpius tinha de se manter inabalável.

_ Bom, um jantar de natal com meus avós. – disse ele indiferente. – E não é como se eu pudesse aproveitar minha nova casa com esse frio horroroso. – disse o loirinho lançando um olhar atravessado para a paisagem que se desenhava completamente branca por trás da janela embaçada.

Albus riu.

_ Mas você gostou da sua nova casa? – perguntou Al, sabendo que amigo gostaria de ouvir aquela pergunta já que passou o último mês inteiro falando da casa que o Sr. Malfoy havia comprado unicamente e exclusivamente por causa dele. E foi com imenso prazer infantil que viu seu amigo sorrindo de maneira quase arrogante.

_ Aposto dez galeões que é mil vezes melhor que a sua Al.

Albus girou os olhos.

_ Impossível. – disse em um tom ainda mais superior.

_ Altamente provável. Mas sabe, um dia gostaria que fosse passar as férias lá para que possa conhecer meu riacho.

Os olhos de Al se arregalaram e foi então que Scorpius realmente sorriu presunçoso.

_ Um riacho? – perguntou.

_ O mais lindo de todos. – disse ele estufando o peito. Al deu-lhe um chute na canela. – Ei! Porque fez isso? – indignou-se o loiro.

_ Como nunca me falou que em sua casa tinha um riacho? – perguntou ultrajado ao amigo.

_ Por que... Sei lá Al, mas precisava me agredir? Madame Pomfrey vai ter que amputar minha perna depois disso... – choramingou seu amigo, fazendo Al girar os olhos perante o exagero de suas palavras.

_ Não exagera Corp.

_ Já falei para não me chamar assim. – avisou o loirinho ficando irritado.

Albus sorriu, dando de ombros.

_ Eu gosto. Não sei quão bizarro pode ser o nome Corp? – perguntou sorrindo afetado.

_ Pois meu nome é Scorpius. Mas quem sou eu para pedir que você entenda! ? – Emburrou-se o loirinho.

_ Não vai me perguntar como foram as minhas férias? – pediu Al sorrindo.

Scorpius bufou resignado, mostrando que ainda permanecia com raiva.

_ Não estou falando com você no momento, afinal não falo com pessoas que tentam amputar minha perna em uma agressão deliberada. – disse o loiro raivoso e muito ressentido.

Albus respirou fundo e se sentou ao lado do amigo, amolecendo as próprias feições.

_ Desculpe, não foi minha intenção te machucar. Você me perdoa Corp? – disse Al com sua voz doce e olhos pidões. Ele sabia que Scorpius não permanecia indiferente aos seus olhos de cachorro abandonado, tanto que ele não demorou muito a suspirar.

_ Como foram suas férias de natal? – disse num tom que ainda permanecia indiferente e seus olhos se recusavam em olha-lo.

Al sorriu.

_ Um desastre, como você mesmo me disse que seria. – disse voltando ao seu lugar, sentindo os olhos de Scorpius o acompanhar. – Da família de minha mãe são raros os que ainda olham na minha cara, mas eu nem ligo. – disse dando de ombros. Mas ambos ali sabiam o quanto Al ligava para aquilo.

_ E o que houve? – perguntou Scorpius ainda com um pouco de indiferença e ofendido pelo roxo que com certeza ganharia na perna.

_ Eu briguei com todos em plena ceia de natal. – disse dando de ombros. – Quer dizer, com a com a maioria pelo menos.

_ E sua avó? – Scorpius escondia sua preocupação com o tom de curiosidade, quase de indiferença.

_ Não me importo. – e esse era o sinal de Al para dizer que não entrar em detalhes neste assunto. Assim como o de Scorpius era quando falasse "Eu não ligo"

_ Aposto que James estava no meio. – disse Scorpius sem esconder seu desagrado pelo seu irmão.

Al sorriu dando de ombros.

_ Mais ou menos, mas o melhor de tudo Corp é que James agora está do meu lado.

E com o sorriso que Albus despejou pela cabine Scorpius soube o quanto somente por aquilo seu amigo se sentia melhor. Mesmo que Albus não dissesse ao loiro, este sabia o quanto o moreninho sentia falta do irmão e do que os irmãos faziam, mesmo não tendo a mínima ideia do que fosse.

Mas mesmo se acalentando com o sorriso de Albus, mesmo assim ele desviou o olhar para o manto branco da paisagem lá fora, tentando ignorar uma contração em seu estomago, sinalizando que algo naquelas palavras não o agradou.

Albus olhou o amigo se recolher de repente e mesmo sem perguntar já sabia do se tratava.

_ Eu contei a ele que você é meu melhor amigo. – as cotas cinza o encararam surpresas. – disse a ele que se quisesse meu perdão teria que aceita-lo também, afinal você é muito importante para mim Corp. – disse Al em um tom carinhoso e com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Albus viu quando as bochechas de Scorpius se coloriram de rosa e naquele momento percebeu como seu amigo era bonito, mas não comentaria isso com o Scorpius, afinal sabia que esse comentário neste momento só o aborreceria.

_ A volta este ano para Hogwarts será realmente empolgante!

Scorpius assentiu perante a animação do amigo.

oOo

Harry tinha acabado de sair furioso do gabinete do Ministro, acreditava que nem esse adjetivo poderia explicar o quão irado estava com aquele homem. Era nesses momentos que pensava se realmente não seria melhor somente ficar em casa com Lily, não era como se precisasse trabalhar, só o fazia para manter a mente ocupada.

Mas o Ministro só podia ser insano para praticamente obriga-lo a fazer algo assim. Ele duvidava que o homem tivesse algum bom senso, pois era de conhecimento público que sua rivalidade com Malfoy, mesmo ainda em Hogwarts, era algo que dificilmente um dos dois pudesse ignorar tão facilmente.

_ Sr. Potter isso é só uma rixa meramente infantil... Blá, blá, blá... – disse Harry em uma imitação da voz rouca do Ministro. Bufou irritado. – Diga isso então a Malfoy e a sua varinha. – resmungou ele para o vazio dos corredores.

Entrou no departamento de aurores bufando e soltando fogo pelas ventas. Pelo canto dos olhos viu os olhares apreensivos de todos os seus subordinados, mas os ignorou enfaticamente ao bater a porta de sua sala com força.

Jogou-se em sua cadeira e puxou os cabelos com força. Fazendo assim a dor em sua cabeça piorar ainda mais. Mas para Harry naquele momento isso era muito bem vindo, era a distração que precisava para não sair dali e correr até o departamento de inomináveis e quebrar a cara daquele loiro maldito.

_ Malfoy, Malfoy em uma... Malfoy em uma missão... – riu com amargura. – Insanos... Todos estão insanos só pode... – se lamuriou ainda mais irritado.

Dois toques em sua porta o obrigaram a respirar profundamente. Afinal não tinha nada com o que se preocupar pelo menos não dali até o final de julho. Suspirou pesadamente antes de mandar seja lá quem for entrar. Algo lhe dizia que sua vida estava preste a mudar, e se envolvia Malfoy, para melhor é que não era.

_ Entra.

oOo

_ Albus, eu não estou acreditando nisso! – Scorpius cruzou os braços, irritado com o amigo que ainda estava deitado na cama. Scorpius às vezes desconfiava se o chapéu não tinha pirado na hora de colocar Al na sonserina. – Está se comportando como um Lufa, anda, levanta.

_ Não. E para sua informação os Lufa-Lufas são bem legais.

Scorpius com puxão só, retirou o coberto que cobria o corpo do amigo.

_ SCORPIUS!

_ É isso que ganha por falar merda, anda logo Albus não me faça azara-lo para te colocar embaixo de um chuveiro de água fria, não vou mais chegar a nenhuma aula atrasado por sua culpa. – disse o loirinho bravo e ignorando o bico de dengo e ressentimento de seu amigo.

_ Eu não te pedi para ficar e me esperar. – disse outro com manha, fazendo Scorpius revirar os olhos.

Às vezes Scorpius também se perguntava por que ele ainda era amigo de Albus.

A diferença tanto física quanto psicológica era visível à milhas de distância, mas lá estava ele se sentando na cama ao lado do amigo e sorrindo. Ele não sorria nem para acalmar seu pai. Sua sanidade se perdia em algum ponto entre Albus e a sua força de vontade.

_ Albus, o que aconteceu?

O moreno deu de ombros.

_ Nada importante, eu só não quero descer Corp.

Ignorou mais uma vez o apelido horroroso, se aproximou mais do amigo que olhava para as próprias mãos, nervoso.

_ Ontem à noite você chegou estranho e agora não quer descer, por acaso não confia em mim? – perguntou de maneira sentida, pois sabia que Al se resignaria e acabaria por contar-lhe a verdade.

_ Claro que confio, mas que coisa para você dizer. – disse o moreno cruzando os braços, irritado.

_ Pois eu acho que não é tão absurdo assim, pois é como você está se comportando. – disse Scorpius se fazendo de ofendido e se pôs de pé, mas não se afastou, ficando ainda ao alcance do amigo. – Mas tudo bem, se não quer me falar eu vou descer, arrumarei uma desculpa para justificar sua ausência aos professores...

Tirou os olhos do rosto agora corado e deu as costas a Albus, quando fez o primeiro movimento para se afastar, uma mão segurou seu braço em um aperto fragilizado, fazendo um sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

_ Não vai, é que... – choramingou o amigo, fazendo Scorpius se virar com a face séria e encarar o alto da cabeleira preta desgrenhada.

Colocou uma mão em cima da que ainda segurava seu braço. Olhos verdes o encararam com gratidão.

Sorriu.

_ Somos amigos Al, não podemos esconder nada um do outro, não foi isso que você me disse uma vez? – o moreno assentiu corando.

_ Promete não ri? – disse Albus, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha. – Prometa, se não eu não conto. – disse o menor emburrando-se.

A coisa poderia ser séria, pensou Scorpius, assentiu e voltou a se sentar de frente para o amigo, cortando o contato de suas mãos.

_ Prometo.

Al assentiu.

_ Sabe aquela menina do segundo ano, a Lívia? – Scorpius assentiu, sabendo de quem se tratava e começando a sentir arrependido por ter insistido no assunto, quando a imagem do seu melhor amigo sentado com a rapariga morena veio a sua mente.

Todos poderiam chamar isso de ciúmes, mas Scorpius não se incomodava com a definição do que estava sentindo. Afinal estava acostumado a ter tudo somente para si. Albus escolheu ser seu amigo, então Scorpius não era obrigado a dividi-lo com aquela rapariga morena e de sorriso fácil. Tudo bem que era uma sonserina, mas e daí? Ele não ia com a cara dela e pronto.

Scorpius foi arrancado de seus pensamentos ao sentir a cama se movimentar. Seus olhos acompanharam Albus se levantar e começar a andar no quarto de uma maneira que ele só fazia quando estava terrivelmente nervoso.

Franziu o cenho, confuso e desconfiado.

_ Albus se você não falar, eu não vou conseguir adivinhar... – disse parando a caminhada nervosa do amigo ao colocar as mãos nos ombros do menor. – O que ela te fez?

O tom de repúdio era claro em sua voz. Albus sorriu agradecido. Agradecido?

_ Albus... – Scorpius o chamou desconfiado.

Albus corou.

_ Ela me agarrou ontem.

_ Como? Ela te bateu? Você apanhou de uma mulher Albus? – disse Scorpius o largando e franzindo o cenho ao ver o amigo cruzar os braços, irritado.

_ Claro que não. – Albus voltou a corar. – É que elamebeijou...

_ Como?

Os olhos verdes o fuzilaram.

_ Fale direito senão eu não te entendo. – disse, começando a se irritar.

_ Ela me beijou...

Albus agora estava totalmente vermelho.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos surpreso. E uma vontade de gargalhar tomou conta de Scorpius, mas ele se segurou.

_ Mas por quê? – perguntou e poderia ri com a cara de pavor do amigo.

_ Eu sei lá, estávamos nós dois lá embaixo, sentados no sofá conversando como sempre. Aí aquela doida sem mais nem menos foi e me beijou.

_ E você? – tentando esconder seu divertimento da história.

_ O que tem eu?

Scorpius riu fracamente.

_ Albus, o que você fez?

_ Sai correndo, o que mais eu poderia ter feito? – Scorpius viu o amigo voltar a se sentar na cama e brincar com as mãos, nervoso. – Acha que eu fiz mal?

Scorpius poderia ter sorrido, pois se perguntava também como alguém tão inocente assim poderia ter vindo para na sonserina?

Sentou ao lado do menor e bateu no ombro dele, em uma camaradagem particular.

Albus sorriu ainda constrangido.

_ Eu acho que se fosse comigo, eu também fugiria. – confessou sincero.

Olhos verdes o encararam grato. Poderia ter corado se já não tivesse se acostumado com eles.

_ Promete não falar disso com os outros dois, Paul e Rian? – pediu Albus.

Scorpius sorriu.

_ Prometo, mas por quê? Acha que eles tirariam sarro da sua cara? – perguntou o loiro sorrindo.

Albus deu-lhe um empurrão irritado.

_ Sabe que sim, lembra que semana passada os dois estavam se gabando por terem beijado aquelas meninas da Corvinal. – Scorpius assentiu fingindo seriedade.

Albus se levantou irritado.

_ Idiota, vai, ria de mim... – disse ele se emburrando, fazendo bico.

_ Al, eu acabei de confessar que também faria o mesmo que você, eu só estou tentando não te deixar sem jeito. – disse Scorpius começando a ficar irritado. – Anda logo e se arruma, prometo que mantenho aquela menina bem longe de você.

E sem precisar de resposta, Scorpius saiu para sala comunal.

oOo

Albus entrou no Salão como todos os dias, rodeado por sonserinos. Não porque todos ali eram seus amigos, ou que gostava de sua companhia, muito pelo contrario sua conversação e amizade na sonserina se resumia aos dois colegas de dormitório, três meninas do segundo ano e claro seu melhor amigo. As outras pessoas que acabava por rodeá-lo nada mais eram do que uma norma da sua casa, pois mesmo a maioria não o aceitando no meio deles, não permitiria que os membros das outras casas soubessem dessa informação para tirarem aproveito.

Sonserinos eram reis na arte da dissimulação. E Albus aprendeu essa lição mais rápido que a matéria de transfiguração.

Observar seu melhor amigo também ajudava.

O Salão estava lotado como sempre e como sempre desde que retornou das férias, se sentava no meio entre Scorpius e Paul e sorria para seu irmão. James estava voltando a ser o irmão que sempre fora, brincalhão e super protetor. Mas mesmo com James lhe protegendo da maneira dele, sem colocar nem a reputação dele e nem a pouca que Albus tinha em risco. Afinal sonserina e grifinoria ainda eram as casas mais rivais naquele castelo.

Nem James, nem Albus queria colocar seus pescoços à prova para mudar a conduta de todos. Então a relação deles naqueles meses que se seguiram, foram de sorrisos no café da manha, almoço e jantar; e poucas conversas na beira do lago, o mais afastado possível do castelo.

O correio logo tomou conta do Salão, as corujas adentraram com força total. Albus logo viu com o semblante meio curioso, meio preocupado a coruja preta salpicada de branca do seu pai, adentrar o salão e depositar uma carta no prato de Jamy e depois vir ao seu encontro, pousando quase em cima de seu prato e estendo a pata onde uma carta estava amarrada.

Albus desamarrou a fita vermelha que seu pai costuma usar e pegou a carta nas mãos a abrindo com cuidado, enquanto a coruja beliscava seu pão e levantava voo em seguida.

_ Recebi uma carta do meu pai. – disse Albus a Scorpius que também mostrou que recebeu uma de seu pai.

_ Lê primeiro Al, depois você pensa o pior. – aconselhou Scorpius com seu tom arrastado. Albus assentiu, finalmente lendo a carta, em vez de somente ficar encarando-a.

_Oi Filho, Tudo bem por ai? _

_Espero que James esteja cumprindo o que lhe prometeu se não, avisa James que mandarei Lily para ele. (Al sorriu)_

_Sei que deve estar pensando em mil coisas para o que me levou a escrevê-lo, não se preocupe eu e Lily estamos bem, sobrevivendo piamente à comida de Monstro._

_Al o que me levou a escrever talvez também não te agrade, mas é que surgiram uns imprevistos. E como sei que falta menos de dois meses para que as aulas se encerrem, terei que pedi para que fique na escola. _

_Tenho um caso complicado em mãos e não sei quanto tempo levarei para soluciona-lo. Como sei que esta em seus sonhos mais distante passar as férias na casa de sua avó, eu quero que mostre essa carta a Diretora McGonagall, como minha autorização para que permaneça ai nas férias._

_Sinto muito Al. Lily esta inconformada que não possa ir passar as férias com você em Hogwarts, mas ela vai superar então não se esqueça de escrever a ela durante esses tempos._

_Talvez te agrade em saber que pode ocorrer de Scorpius Malfoy ficar com você por ai também, o pai dele esta no caso comigo. (Mesmo não me contando abertamente que ele é seu amigo, não me impediu de descobrir, depois conversamos sobre isso.)._

_Pedi a James para escolher aonde quer passar as férias, mas acredito que ele volte para a casa de sua avó. Então se cuida Al._

_Qualquer coisa me escreva não importa o momento e se precisar eu volto correndo._

_Diga ao pequeno Malfoy que lhe faça companhia, pois me corta o coração em saber que você corre o risco de ficar em Hogwarts sozinho. (Eu sei que você não se importa, mas é horrível não ter um amigo para conversar.)._

_Mandarei roupas extras em breve pela lareira da direção. McGonagall deve entrega-la a você. _

_Já sabe qualquer coisa, eu disse qualquer coisa, me escreva, sua coruja é esperta ele me achara. _

_Beijos e abraços com amor._

_Papai._

oOo

Al ainda leu a carta duas vezes, antes de a voz de Scorpius chegar ao seu entendimento.

_ Papai vai trabalhar nas férias.

Albus olhou o amigo. Scorpius ainda encarava a carta que estava segura firmemente em seus dedos.

_ O meu também, papai comentou que vai viajar com o seu. Estão nesse caso juntos. – informou Al, a voz fraca deixando somente Scorpius ouvi-lo.

Olhos cinza o miraram com uma sombra de tristeza e raiva. Albus sabia o por que. Scorpius não o deixara esquecer que viajaria aquele ano para a Bahamas, a primeira viagem dele com o Sr. Malfoy, somente. Scorpius estava eufórico com a viagem, contava os dias para as férias.

E foi com pesar, que os olhos verdes viram o melhor amigo sair do salão como furacão albino.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Tenho até vergonha de aparecer aqui depois de tanto tempo *-*

E como presente de natal atrasado ¬¬ e para iniciar um ano mais feliz - uhuhuhuuUUUuuuuUuu

ai esta mais um capitulo fofys de U.L

Tambem esta vindo por ai um capitulo fresquinho de Diario de um Vampiro... ^^

Mas tambem tenho uma noticia ruim, não sei quando o proximo capitulo vem, pois vou tentar adiatar o serviço. Quando eu tiver pelo menos uns bons capitulos adiantados eu volto a postar.

Ultrapassado Limites travou em minha mente, estou com uma baixa de criatividade nessa fic e para nao estraga-la vou mante-la em hiatus até segunda instancia... =(

Mas prometo tentar nao demorar e quem sabe nao vem fic novinha por ai como Alem da Razao... =)

Um beijo lindo para minha beta linda linda

E um super abraço a todos vcs meus anjinhos e bom 2012, pois tenho certeza que o natal de vcs foi maravilhoso... ^^

;* se cuidem e comentem mesmo querendo me matarem com a demora, mas lembrem-se EU AMO VCS... kkk =)


End file.
